


Fly boy in the sky

by TsundereKitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also has drama, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Ash Lynx is in a boyband, Eiji is the Fly boy, Fish Bone, M/M, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Protective Ash Lynx, Shorter is a guitarist, This is a soft romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: El día que lo vio volar él amenazó su futuro, porque Eiji no caminaba ni tampoco corría, él extendía sus alas para perderse entre las nubes, ¿Cuántos segundos eran? ¿Dos?, ¿Tal vez tres? Ash no supo si fue por aquella declaración inquebrantable de libertad o por la clase de expresión que él esbozó mientras caía, sin embargo, sus planes de regresar a Cape Cod y abandonar el equipo de béisbol se vieron arruinados cuando él se enamoró de aquel chico en el cielo.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> ¿Otro fic totalmente innecesario que nadie me pidió? Si, porque a casi un año de volver al mundo de los fics puedo afirmar dos cosas: La primera es que me gusta tener variedad para actualizar, así que cuando se acaba un fic necesito otro, y la segunda es que siempre termino las historias aunque me demore. Así que acá estamos.  
> Volvemos a mi primera persona toda fea, pero amo mucho escribirla. Así que el prologo lo narra Ash.  
> Mil gracias a quien esta leyendo.

_¿Por qué los humanos anhelan volar por el cielo?_

_Es un sueño aparentemente simple, sin embargo, eternamente anhelado por aquellos a quienes se les negó que sus alas crecieran._

El estrepitoso chirriar de las llantas sobre el pavimento, el crujir de una melodía empolvada en la radio, el susurro de un sueño desvanecido en el viento, me dejé caer contra la aspereza de la funda de cuero para enfocar mi atención en la gran ciudad. Nueva York era un sinfín de luces y colores para un oriundo de nada. Mis palmas se acomodaron sobre el marco de la ventana, la pestilencia de la contaminación caló hacia mis pulmones para llenarlos como cebada, los gritos de los conductores fueron un fastidio, suspiré, esta era una pésima idea, ¿Universidad? Que estupidez más grande, ni siquiera tenía talento para el béisbol, aquella fue una excusa del director para salir en la televisión haciendo caridad hacia la miseria de Cape Cod. La dicha en el tararear de Griffin me sofocó dentro de su camioneta, él estaba demasiado cómodo con un destino que yo no había pedido, pero acá estábamos. La libertad no tenía dueño, sin embargo, se encerraba en jaulas. 

—Llevas horas tarareando esa canción. —El azul de sus ojos fue más pesado que el cinturón de seguridad, mis manos se enroscaron sobre mis muslos, la ansiedad fue una honda bajo la oscuridad del océano. Sus dedos golpearon el manubrio al ritmo de la tonada. Pegajosa e irritante.

—Es una buena canción. —Aunque siempre era un agrado vislumbrar la sonrisa de Griffin hoy era un buque hundido—. Oh my darling, Clementine. Es todo un clásico. —Bufé, la fatiga hundió mis nudillos contra mis mejillas, mi mente escapó hacia otro lugar frente a la imponente entrada de la facultad—. Max y yo la solíamos cantar mientras estábamos de servicio. —Rodeé los ojos, ahí iba otra vez.

—¿Max Lobo? —No disimulé la cólera que me provocó pronunciar su nombre—. ¿Te refieres al desconocido con el que abandonaras a tu hermano menor? —Un pesado suspiro escapó de lo más profundo de su alma.

—Aslan. —Lo interrumpí.

—Ash. —Mis brazos forjaron espinas, la incomodidad fue cortante y tuvo aroma a limpiador de pino—. Si me quieres arrojar así a la ciudad necesito un nombre que se adecue ¿No lo crees? —Porque sus facciones fueron un cuadro doloroso de contemplar me di vueltas para perderme en la ventana. Luces de neón en pleno día, caras de papel en tumultos de dinero, edificios de concreto para una metrópoli de cartón. Repulsivo.

—¿No ves lo afortunado que eres por tener esta oportunidad? —Mis oídos se llenaron de excusas—. Que habría dado yo por tener algo así. —Pero las excusas eran demasiado grandes para lo insignificante de mis pensamientos. Mis yemas hicieron presión en mi entrecejo.

—Entonces podemos hablar para que tú estudies algo y te quedes con esa beca, no estas tan viejo. —Él frenó en medio de un ostentoso y gigantesco estacionamiento. Aquella desbaratada camioneta del siglo pasado fue una desalmada discrepancia contra los autos de lujo.

—Asla…Ash. —Él dejó que sus palmas cayesen sobre sus rodillas como anclas—. Por favor no seas tan terco con esto, el director vio algo en ti y por eso te dio la beca. —Chasqueé la lengua, frustrado, ¿Cómo alguien que estuvo en una guerra podía ser tan ingenuo? Ridículo.

—Él solo quería lucirse en la televisión. —Mis uñas se clavaron en la aspereza de la mezclilla—. Acoger a un don nadie es una noticia atractiva para los medios de comunicación. —La paciencia en el rostro del castaño fue ilusoria e insignificante. Endeble y efímera—. ¿Por qué no solo puedo trabajar en lo mismo que el viejo? —Las cejas de Griffin fueron puentes de inflexión, los murmullos de la hipocresía una bofeteada hacia la realidad. No quería.

—Si quieres trabajar en lo mismo que papá está bien, pero lo harás cuando ya tengas un título de negocios, no antes. —La estridencia de mi carcajada retumbó en la calina de su orgullo.

—No se necesita un título para atender un mísero negocio. —Negándose a escuchar más de mis excusas él se bajó del vehículo. Tan terco. Aunque Cape Cod era pueblo de nada el vacío de este lugar parecía haberse colado hacia el interior de las personas. Me abracé a mí mismo, impotente. A Jim nunca le importó lo que hacía, ¿Por qué Griffin debía ser tan insistente? Mal sabor.

—Trata de ser bueno con Max, para él será difícil estar lejos de su familia por un año. —Lo ensordecedor del sol fue una macabra lobreguez, mis pies se arrastraron por los adoquines del estacionamiento, la exageración y el lujo estaban impregnados en cada milímetro de concreto y reflejo de cristal—. El traslado fue una decisión difícil. —Desagradable.

—¿No se supone que Nueva York es la ciudad de los sueños? —Él dejó caer sus hombros, rendido. Las risas de los estudiantes fueron intimidantes en la magnanimidad de aquella facultad, odiaba carecer de dominio. Las manos me trepidaron por culpa de la ansiedad. 

—Se bueno con él. —Él sacó un viejo teléfono de su bolsillo, el aparato parecía desprender blanco y negro, todo un ladrillo—. Max dijo que debías pasar a buscar las llaves de su apartamento con uno de sus amigos. —Sus dedos fueron demasiado grandes para botones tan pequeños y toscos—. Ibe. —Aquel nombre fue curioso—. Shunichi Ibe. —Era extranjero, probablemente japonés.

—¿Y dónde se supone que lo debemos encontrar? — Su teclear fue lento y torpe, me tiré el flequillo, frustrado. La gente que nacía en Cape Cod moría en aquel lugar, era un destino patético e insignificante, sin embargo, yo estaba bien con esa idea. Atender el restaurante familiar y ser cuidado por una mujer como Jennifer no se escuchaba tan mal, pero no.

—En las canchas de deportes. —La sonrisa de Griffin fue más brillante que el sol, él guardó su celular, emocionado—. Vamos. —Como si temiese que escapase él apoyó su brazo sobre mis hombros. Lo maldije por conocerme tan bien.

Un pájaro sin alas.

La universidad era una divergencia contra la penuria de Massachusetts. La decadencia en aquel pueblo de tiempo congelado era tan agobiante que parecía haber sido arrancada de la mente del mismo Stephen King, las cabañas lucían como el bajo presupuesto de una película de terror, el silencio era la locura que se servía junto a la cerveza de las mañanas, y aunque en esa pocilga los secretos y la agonía eran el pan de cada día, este lugar era mucho más intimidante. La tenue brisa de los arboles sobre bancas de roble y caminos de gemas, el murmurar de la juventud tejido a las ilusiones, la suave caricia de las nubes en el apogeo de la posibilidad. No. Esto no era mío ni terminaría de encajar aquí. Mis pies fueron plomo, mis manos un compulsivo mordisquear, mi corazón una espina, ¿Para que las personas anhelaban volar si les arrebataban las alas al resto? Esto era una molestia. Las canchas de deportes eran ridículamente grandes, la pista de atletismo medía el doble que el lago que dividía a Cape Cod, el brillo de los implementos deportivos contrastó con el oro del sudor, la meticulosidad del entrenamiento fue de un color agridulce. Mirar a Griffin fue como razonar con una pared, él parecía encantado con toda esta situación. Maldición.

—¿Aslan? —Un hombre de facciones exóticas y carácter radiante me llamó desde las gradas.

—Ibe. —Con un empujón sobre mi espalda mi hermano me obligó a avanzar. Del otro lado de la reja un equipo deportivo se encontraba practicando—. ¿Cómo supiste que éramos nosotros? —Él se rascó la barba, apenado.

—Max me dijo que buscara a una pareja de hermanos un tanto… —Él pareció nervioso bajo el reflecto de mi indiferencia—. Llamativa. —El aroma a bebida energizante y los alaridos de la tribuna me revolvieron el estómago. El color del mundo fue robado por la tragedia de la escena.

—Él suele molestarme por mi apariencia. —La vergüenza en el rostro de mi hermano fue contagiosa e infantil. La voluntad me colgó entre chispas muertas y caminos descalzos—. Dice que debería ser un modelo, incluso me ha ofrecido trabajar con Jessica. —Me cubrí la cara, deseando que esta pesadilla se acabara, sin embargo, los sueños estaban rotos y el futuro era una cuerda floja. Genial—. ¿Tienes las llaves del departamento? —Con torpeza el japonés se palpó los bolsillos de la chaqueta antes de negar.

—Debí haberlas dejado en mi oficina, pero si tienen algo de tiempo les puedo dar un recorrido por la facultad. —Griffin fulguró al escuchar esas palabras, mis pies me hundieron en la realidad, mis muñecas fueron inmovilizadas por unos densos grilletes. Así que esto sería así.

—¿Escuchaste Aslan? —Él ignoró el fastidio plasmado en el infortunio para poder seguir—. Así no estarás tan perdido en tu primer día de clase. —Bien, si eso quería sacaría una carrera de mierda y luego regresaría para trabajar con Jim en ese patético restaurante. La frustración me quemó los huesos. Los huesos se me quebraron como vidrio.

—¡Ibe! —El entrenador lo llamó del otro lado de la cancha—. ¡Eiji va a saltar! —Y como si aquella declaración fuese lo más importante del prólogo el castaño centelleó, la electricidad en el aire se volvió extraña, el silencio entre las gradas tan escalofriante como amargo.

—Déjame tomar una última fotografía antes de irnos. —El japonés no espero una respuesta para acomodarse sobre el pasto y enfocar el otro lado de la cancha con una reluciente cámara Canon. La atmósfera fue ilusa.

—¿No quieres ir a ver? —Antes de que pudiese responderle a mi hermano el chirriar de un silbato me congeló.

Yo nunca había conocido a alguien que fuese un verbo.

Una delgada silueta se posicionó sobre la pista, frené mis pasos antes de poderlos comenzar, el chico en la línea de partida acarició un tubo de fibra de vidrio como si fuese la misma extensión de su cuerpo, una pequeña sonrisa se trazó entre sus labios antes de tomar aire y empezar a correr. Sus palmas temblaron, sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata, el cabello se le removió con una atronadora rebeldía, como si él se hubiese robado el instante cortó el viento y retumbó en la inmortalidad de una fotografía. El corazón me palpitó con una paralizante violencia con cada pisada que él dio, sus codos se apegaron a su cintura, sus piernas surcaron los colores para hacerlos suyos en una declaración, el brillo en su mirada me dejó sin aire. La pértiga se clavó en el suelo para que él volara. Con la potencia de la velocidad ahora convertida en energía de movimiento ascendente él bailó por el aire y surco los cielos, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí suspendido?, ¿Dos segundos?, ¿Tal vez tres? Para alguien atrapado entre lo efímero y lo imposible él pareció tan feliz. Él hizo una cara maravillosa, su expresión me atrapó. Aquello fue un vuelo por la libertad, puro e inquebrantable. Fue solo un parpadeo que duró una eternidad.

—¡Bien hecho Eiji!

Yo nunca antes había conocido a alguien que solo fuese un verbo pero cuando ese chico cayó supe que él era la definición de volar. Él no caminó, él no corrió, él extendió sus alas y emprendió sueños, sin darle importancia él desafió su propia jaula para ir a deslizarse bajo el dorado, me acerqué a Ibe, completamente embelesado por la figura que había caído sobre la colchoneta.

—¿Quién dices que es? —El japonés bajó la cámara, orgulloso. La belleza del momento no le hizo justicia a esa imagen.

—Él es el famoso Fly boy. —Cuando lo vi despegar él amenazó mi futuro sin siquiera saberlo.

—Wow.

Fue esa mañana cuando comprendí porqué las personas anhelaban volar.

La libertad no tenía dueño, sin embargo, se encerraba en jaulas. Las jaulas tenían candados, no obstante, las pértigas podían convertirse en llaves.

Él voló alto, más alto que nadie. Alcé mi mano para estrujar mi corazón, suspiré, temiendo haber encontrado mis propias alas en aquel chico de los cielos.


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Mucho tiempo muerta? Si, pero mañana tengo una conferencia muy importante con la universidad así que he sido una bolsa de ansiedad terrible, a la vida no más, si muero luego de eso al menos les deje algo ahora.  
> Seguimos con Ash en este capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

_Érase una vez un chico nacido al alba cuyos sueños se eclipsaron por edificios de papel y postes de melancolía._

Mi mente abandonó la coherencia la primera semana que estuve en Nueva York. Adaptarse a las clases no fue un problema, aunque Cape Cod era pueblo de ignorancia y simpleza, Griffin me regaló una caja de herramientas lo suficientemente grande como para defenderme de la ferocidad de la ciudad. Tener que vivir con el periodista tampoco fue complicado, lo evitaba la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad solo me dedicaba a escucharlo, me sentía como si me hubiesen arrancado de las páginas de mi historia para escribirme en el libro de alguien más. Un fastidio. El problema fue aquel salto hacia la libertad. Desde que lo contemplé surcar los cielos no había podido sacarlo de mi cabeza, la violencia con la que retumbaban mis latidos me había dejado paralizado en más de una ocasión en la enfermería, una extraña e insaciable ansiedad se impregnaba a mis pensamientos para que volviese a él. Me alejaba para acercarme, me acercaba pero ya estaba en el mismo lugar. Eiji Okumura. Que escalofriante era tener interés en otra persona. Que aterrador.

¿Acaso quería un amigo? Patético.

—Aslan. —La voz de Griffin me trajo de regreso a la realidad—. ¿Sigues ahí? —No era lo mismo escucharlo por celular, me mordí el labio antes de repasar el cuarto en el que me estaba hospedando. Simple y aburrido, digna alegoría para el encanto de Nueva York.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa. —Los chirridos de la ciudad se colaron por las grietas de la ventana, el aroma a cigarrillos fue insoportable en una brisa, la cólera chasqueó la lengua, el vecino estaba fumando otra vez. Que molesto.

—Debes estar muy concentrado en tus clases. —Aquella pizca de sarcasmo me hizo reír, el rostro me hormigueó, la ansiedad me cerró la garganta. Lo extrañaba—. ¿Ya jugaste tu primer partido? —Me dejé caer sobre la cama para clavar mi atención en las manchas del techo. Aunque aquel apartamento era una mera estancia temporal el lugar parecía sacado de una de esas películas de bajo presupuesto que tanto disfrutaba mi hermano mayor.

—Aun no. —Mi equipo deportivo ni siquiera había dejado mi maleta—. Solo nos dieron el cronograma y la lista de materiales que necesitaremos durante el semestre. —El crujir del tiempo fue lento en esa conversación, el estómago se me revolvió cuando escuché su risa. Tan melancólica como agridulce.

—Papá no ha parado de alardear sobre ti. —Como si con eso pudiese traerlo más cerca apreté el teléfono contra mi oreja.

—¿Jim? —Érase una vez un padre que no supo llenar los zapatos que demandaba una familia—. El viejo solo me quería fuera de su casa. —Las páginas de mi infancia se encontraban repletas de botellas vacías, cigarrillos usados, caricias negligentes y consuelos de vidrio quebrado. Su suspiro fue áspero sobre mi alma.

Fueron difíciles esos años que él estuvo de servicio.

—Lo conoces, sabes que él no es expresivo. —El peso de las mentiras hizo que los dientes me crujieran—. Pero no ha dejado de alardear con los vecinos sobre lo inteligente que es su hijo. —Rodeé los ojos, que agradable podía ser alguien cuando era rodeado por el manto de la hipocresía. Mis primeros recuerdos eran los gritos de Jennifer en una casa con aroma a maltrato y tabaco.

—Si tú lo dices. —Quería odiarlo, sin embargo, no podía. Habían personas que simplemente no estaban hechas para la paternidad—. Aunque es algo difícil creerte cuando él ni siquiera se despidió de mí. —Que mala suerte tuvo él en esta lotería.

—Aslan. —Jim Callenreese me aborrecía porque yo le recordaba a la mujer que le rompió el corazón—. Tenle paciencia. —Tal vez por eso él jamás supo ser el padre que Griffin tuvo que reemplazar. No podía haber papá sin una mamá.

—¿Tú cómo has estado? —Él me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no hablaría más del tema, si algo debía rescatar de esa casa de locura y pesadilla era la relación que tenía con mi hermano mayor—. ¿Mucha carga laboral? —Lo admiraba de sobremanera, pero no se lo diría.

—Lo de siempre. —Aquel quejido infantil fue una punzada para mi pecho—. ¿Cómo te estas portando con Max? —Era extraño tenerlo lejos. Él era el silencio entre lo que pensaba y lo que decía.

—No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. —Sin su presencia el ruido era un asfixiante tormento—. Además no me encanta quedarme con él. —Dicen que somos los traumas de nuestras infancias.

—Deja de evitarlo, te conozco, Max es un buen sujeto. —¿Cómo tener identidad cuando fui el niño de la niñez robada?—. Podrían terminar siendo buenos amigos. —Rodeé los ojos antes de hundirme en la cama.

—No me pidas tanto. —Que macabra era la tranquilidad de la ciudad, el tiempo era un animal rabioso en medio de una carrera—. Griffin. —Yo nunca me había interesado por alguien más en Cape Cod, el lugar era tan monótono como marchito.

—¿Sí? —Era hilarante lo extraviado que me profesaba ante la imagen de la libertad.

—¿Cómo puedo hablar con alguien? —El rostro me calcinó cuando procesé la idiotez enlazada a mis palabras, un ansioso tartamudear pendió junto al polvo del cuarto, las palmas me sudaron—. Digo… —Esto era patético y penoso—. ¿Cómo se supone que me haga amigo de otra persona? —Un depredador tratando de confundirse con un herbívoro, maldición, había enloquecido.

—Esto es nuevo. —Imaginar el fulgor en la mirada de Griffin me hizo temblar—. No seas tan denso Aslan, solo acércate a hablarle, eres un chico encantador. —Claro que era sencillo para él. Su carácter era ligero y agradable, él era mi antítesis—. Ya debo regresar a trabajar. —Apreté la bocina contra mi oreja, las marcas del parlante quedaron tatuadas sobre mi piel, no quería que él colgara.

—Suerte. —Pero colgó.

_Érase una vez un periodista cuya vocación se vio aplacada por un mundo demasiado razonable para delirar._

Max Lobo era una persona extraña. No tenía que preguntarle para saber que él estaba trabajando en un caso importante, profundas bolsas de insomnio se habían incrustado arriba de una descuidada e improvisada barba, un desfile de alaridos escapaba de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando él se acostaba en una cama cuyas sábanas eran suplicios y cuyo colchón era de espinas, la frustración acumulada se le había marcado como venas y arrugas, el desgaste lo consumía como un parásito. A pesar de todo él era un hombre agradable y paciente, tal vez así debía ser un verdadero padre, ya no lo sabría. Su mirada cansada fue lo primero que encontré cuando salí del cuarto, entre una fortaleza construida a base de latas de café y lapiceros vencidos él estaba librando una batalla contra Morfeo, irónico, el trabajo le estaba consumiendo la vida pero él parecía disfrutarlo, su sonrisa me hizo bajar la guardia solo para volverla a subir. No. Nada bueno salía de fiarse de la amabilidad, la gente siempre quería algo.

—¿Estabas hablando con Griffin? —Un torpe bostezo opacó la aspereza de su voz, él se frotó los párpados antes de vislumbrar su desastre sobre la mesa, la decepción fue neblina azul entre nosotros dos. Algunas latas de café cayeron al piso cuando él se trató de mover.

—Él solo quería saber cómo estaba. —La palidez que adoraba sus facciones preocuparía a mi hermano si lo viera—. No es mi asunto pero otra vez te estuviste desvelando. —Los huesos le tronaron cuando él dejó que la tragedia lo consumiera en el respaldo de la silla.

—No tienes que estar tan rígido conmigo, siento que te conozco desde hace una vida con lo mucho que Griffin me ha hablado de ti. —La garganta se me cerró en una candorosa asfixia, mis brazos fueron muros de espinas bajo la tensión del olvido, mis pasos fueron una proeza hacia el Kilimanjaro.

—No estoy rígido. —Que él rodase los ojos me molestó—. No es mi asunto la salud de un viejo de todas formas. —El entrecejo le tembló cuando bramé aquello, la perplejidad con la que su mandíbula cayó me llenó de satisfacción. Victoria.

—¿Viejo? —La incredulidad hizo que él se tirase el cabello—. No aparento tanta edad, es el estrés de ser columnista el que me hace ver mayor. —Bufé frente a tan patética excusa.

—No has sacado buenas columnas en años. —Aunque no me encantase la idea de estar enjaulado con aquel desconocido, él tenía un talento abrumador para la investigación, era una lástima que lo desperdiciase en artículos para revistas de chismes y comercio. Una luz en agonía.

—¿Me has leído? —La vergüenza que se trazó en su rostro fue contagiosa, volví a retroceder—. Increíble que te interesen esas cosas siendo tan joven. —No había aire en la habitación.

—Griffin tiene varios trabajos tuyos en casa, no te hagas otra idea. —La aflicción con la que me acaricié la nuca lo pareció conmover. Su mentón se dejó caer contra su palma, sus ojos fueron los reflectores para mi acto.

—No te pareces en nada a él. —La torpeza con la que él agitó sus manos fue una bandera blanca para mi cordura—. No lo digo como si fuese algo malo, es solo que tú pareces ser alguien muy arisco en comparación. —¿Cómo un hombre tan imponente podía lucir así de indefenso? Quizás la gente de Cape Cod era demasiado hosca para la realidad.

—Eso no es lo ideal cuando se tratan de hacer amigos en la universidad. —En aquel pueblo en lugar de caricias se entregaban mordidas, los equipos de béisbol escondían secretos bajo tierra y la compasión era la única llave para escapar—. Es más difícil de lo que parece. —La humanidad que me regaló el castaño me erizó la piel. No. No debía.

—¿No te ha ido bien con eso? —No la necesitaba—. Supongo que debe ser difícil para ti cambiar tanto de ambiente. —Era un extranjero en mi propia piel, la sensación era tan incómoda como desagradable. Al menos mi miseria tenía raíces en la decadencia de un campo marchito.

—No me importa en realidad. —No pude despegar mi atención del piso, mis palmas se convirtieron en puños sobre mis rodillas. Esto ni siquiera era por mí. Fracasaría y volvería a ese infierno para ser menospreciado por el ego Jim. De seguro el viejo estaba esperando que regresara humillado.

—¿Por qué no pruebas yendo a la cafetería que queda al frente de tu universidad? —Retrocedí dos veces en sus palabras antes de poderlas procesar, su risa rompió la tensión del cansancio.

—¿Cafetería? —Una infinidad de folios cayó hacia la alfombra cuando él se levantó. Él asintió siendo un lío.

—El lugar le ha comprado varias fotografías a Ibe, es bastante popular entre los chico de tu edad. —La fatiga lo hizo tropezar a oscuras esa mañana—. No pierdes nada intentando. —Suspiré antes de ayudarlo a recoger ese desastre.

—Si tú lo dices. —Sin importar cuantos papeles levanté no pude encontrar los pedazos de mi dignidad.

_Érase una vez un músico cuyas cuerdas se cortaron bajo el fervor de la pasión._

Más que una cafetería aquel local se parecía a las cantinas que solía frecuentar Jim. El ambiente era tranquilo y agradable, decenas de mesas de madera se encontraban acomodadas al frente de un modesto escenario con cortinas de terciopelo y banquillos de plástico, una infinidad de cuadros con fotografías de Nueva York coloreaba las paredes, el aroma a cafeína e insomnio fue tentador, una llamativa mesa de pool se robó los reflectores de la vida estudiantil entre carcajadas y brindis. Tomé asiento al frente de una especie de barra, la fricción contra la cuerina fue incómoda y ruidosa, las conversaciones a mi alrededor confirmaron la distopía que yo era ante tan brillante imagen, me mordí el labio, aunque aún era de día una tenue capa de neón había cubierto el lugar. Quien servía los tragos era un hombre sacado del mismo Harlem.

—Eso fue un desastre. —Un sujeto se dejó caer a mi lado, la pesadumbre en su suspiro fue histérica y molesta. Me encogí lejos de él—. ¿Realmente estuvimos tan mal? —Lo exagerado y colorido de su peinado fue llamativo; una cresta de gallina púrpura, Jim se retorcería en su tumba si viese algo así—. Se sincero conmigo. —Sin prestarle atención el trabajador me extendió una taza de café.

—Realmente apestaron allá arriba, Shorter. —El aludido acomodó una vieja guitarra eléctrica sobre la barra—. La idea de que vengan a tocar es que atraigan clientela, no que la espanten. —El moreno dejó caer su rostro contra la suciedad del mesón. El vapor de mi bebida me acarició la nariz. Amargo.

—Arthur decidió renunciar a última hora, él fue quien nos metió en este lío. —La carcajada del cantinero fue contagiosa, las conversaciones sobre el estrés de la primera semana universitaria fueron un lejano eco entre las grietas de la elocuencia.

—Tu banda ya era un fracaso aun cuando Arthur cantaba. —El puchero del contrario fue infantil y deprimente, sus brazos se acomodaron sobre su guitarra, sus pies golpearon los bordes del mesón—. Eres cruel Cain. —El aludido rodó los ojos antes de extenderme algunas servilletas—. Pero sé que esto puede funcionar, solo necesito encontrar a la persona indicada. —El nombrado se limitó a darle la espalda. Parecía acostumbrado.

—¿Dónde vas a encontrar a alguien que capté la atención de las masas así? —La violencia con la que el guitarrista se levantó me erizó la piel—. Debe ser alguien guapo si quieres atraer al público femenino. —Me atoré con un sorbo de cafeína al percatarme de que era a mí a quien él estaba mirando. No. Definitivamente no.

—Hola. —Él me extendió una palma—. Me presento, soy Shorter Wong, el líder de la mejor banda del universo. —Alcé una ceja, aturdido. Que agresivos podían ser los habitantes del infierno. Me límite a continuar bebiendo para poder largarme de ahí. Max no me advirtió sobre esto.

—¿Por qué piensas que él puede reemplazar a Arthur? Ustedes llevaban años practicando juntos. —La curiosidad con la que Cain frunció su boca me revolvió las entrañas—. Ahora que lo pienso jamás había visto a este tipo por aquí. —Que todos los reflectores se posasen sobre mi escenario me cerró la garganta, mis zapatillas se estrellaron con compulsión contra el banquillo.

—Por favor, chicos guapos como él siempre tienen buena voz y saben tocar guitarra, es un clásico cliché. —Cada músculo se me tensó cuando él acomodó su brazo sobre mis hombros—. ¿Me equivoco? —En un pueblo donde la ignorancia abundaba aprender música era un pasatiempo tentador.

—Solo acústica. —Griffin fue quien me enseñó en medio de la desolación.

—¿Ves? —La satisfacción en el moreno hizo que el contrario rodase los ojos, la tensión en la atmósfera chispeó sobre mis orejas—. ¿No te interesaría convertirte en una estrella? —La estridencia de la burla no opacó el esplendor grabado bajo sus lentes.

—Shorter se realista, la gente que los escucha lo hace porque no puede irse a tomar sus bebidas afuera, no porque sean talentosos. —El bufido del aludido fue neblina para mi cordura, mis manos se tensaron alrededor de la taza, mi guardia se estrelló contra esa clase de personalidad. Brillante.

—Pero con alguien como él podríamos ser famosos. —El reflejo de sus perforaciones fue un parpadear psicodélico.

—No soy bueno con la guitarra, solo sé lo básico. —Mi quejido no lo desanimó, con una empalagosa familiaridad él apretó mis hombros—. Deberías considerar a alguien que sí sepa de esto. —Me froté el ceño, frustrado, él no parecía estar escuchando. El resplandor trazado en el rostro de Shorter Wong me confirmó que estaba hablando con una pared. Debería estar acostumbrado.

—Oh… —Pero no lo estaba—. Mira, llegó la súper estrella. —El mundo se paralizó bajo las palabras de Cain. Cuando volteé hacia la entrada el tiempo se quebró en lo eterno de una fotografía. Mi corazón se inyectó en la ferocidad de la adrenalina, las piernas me temblaron sobre aquella silla, las manos se me empaparon de sudor, no pude apartar mi atención de él. La garganta se me cerró, la mente se me perdió.

—Eiji. —Su nombre solo brotó de mis labios.

—¿Conoces al Fly boy? —La sugestión enlazada a la voz del moreno me heló el alma.

—No. —Él y un chico de cabello largo tomaron asiento al frente del escenario, su risa me cosquilleó como chispas sobre la piel, sus movimientos le robaron la magnificencia al momento—. No lo conozco. —Lo olvidé todo por un coqueto encoger de hombros y la dulzura de un mohín.

La libertad era hermosa.

—Eiji frecuenta bastante este lugar, ¿sabes? —Aún bajo las garras de la fatiga él lucía encantador—. Si te conviertes en nuestro vocalista él te verá presentar en el escenario. —La compulsión con la que me mordí la boca fue sagrada, me sequé las palmas contra los jeans. Mierda, sabía a dónde esto iba.

—¿Tu banda es buena? —Saberlo no me impidió correr directo hacia el fuego.

—La mejor de Nueva York. —Por alguna razón quería que él me mirase.

Y tal como debí suponer que esto acabaría fue un desastre. La banda del moreno se encontraba repleta de personalidades brillantes y estridentes, las ideas eran anarquía sobre hojas sueltas, los ensayos se perdían como gotas en el mar de la desesperanza. Al no planificar con suficiente antelación lo que él quiso lanzar como nuestro debut fuimos un fracaso. Aunque Griffin me había enseñado a ser habilidoso con la guitarra nada se comparaba a la presión de las cuerdas en la tensión de un escenario, los reflectores, las miradas, los alaridos, la adrenalina, fue demasiado para un oriundo de nada. A pesar de ser un rotundo desastre acabé cómodo con la presencia de Shorter Wong. El caótico estudiante de música cuyo talento fue oprimido por el sistema era una leyenda en la universidad. Era divertido pasar tiempo con él. En Cape Cod jamás me preocupe por tales banalidades, que extraño era haber caído en una. Estaba perdido, hasta Max lo había notado.

—No te desanimes por esto. —Vagar frente a la barra en aquel local se había vuelto nuestra costumbre sagrada—. Ya lo haremos mejor en la siguiente presentación. —El bufido de Cain lo hizo rodar los ojos. Los demás miembros de la banda estaban a nuestro alrededor. La pereza fue omnipotente esa tarde.

—Si alguien practicara más con el teclado quizás no estaríamos tan perdidos. —La saña en las palabras de Alex no alteró a Bones, él solo se encogió de hombros antes de atragantarse con refresco y bocadillos.

—La música debe fluir, no es algo que se pueda forzar. —La frustración acumulada entre las cejas del castaño me hizo reír. Shorter se encontraba limpiando con un paño sucio su guitarra.

—Al menos ahora tenemos más público femenino. —Las palabras del moreno tuvieron sabor a ilusión, la suavidad de la tonada fue alivio contra el estrés—. Hay una chica que estudia danza a la que realmente quiero conquistar. —La fama de casanovas que tenía el guitarrista no le hacía justicia a sus fracasos. Él rompía más vasos a corazones.

—¿No deberías concentrarte en tus exámenes o algo así? —Bones alzó una ceja, la lentitud con la que sus yemas delinearon los bordes de la jarra fue escalofriante—. Ya estás en último año. —El moreno arrojó un suspiro pesado. Odiaba el tema.

—No me lo recuerdes. —Sus dedos ejercieron presión contra su ceño, aquel gigantesco polerón fluorescente no pudo ocultar la mala postura incrustada a sus vértebras—. ¿Tus actividades como novato aún no empiezan? —Me sobresalté al ser el centro de los reflectores, los poros se me erizaron para que las notas de la canción calasen hacia mi alma. Mi atención se enfocó en la barra.

—Se supone que sí. —La ansiedad me acarició la nuca. Maldición, había estado evitando mis clases toda la primera semana junto a los ensayos del equipo de deportes. Tomar esta beca me hacía sentir como un perro callejero—. Pero no he estado muy pendiente. —Aunque Griffin quería lo mejor para mí, ¿Por qué tenía que ser esto?

—Ya veo. —Nadie me podía arrancar el anhelo por volver. Extrañaba la miseria. Los golpes y el dolor.

—¿Estas en el equipo de béisbol? —Las peleas, el odio, la culpa, las patadas del destino en la cara. Que dulce podía ser la miseria, solo quería resignarme para terminar como Jim. Nada cambiaría por más que lo intentara.

—Si, pero soy un fracaso en eso. —El colmillo de Bones sobresalió en aquel puchero.

—Chico estas siendo muy duro contigo. —Como ya le era costumbre, Shorter volvió a quebrar mi espacio personal con un abrazo sobre mis hombros—. Es difícil iniciar en la universidad, tómate el tiempo que necesites. —La altanería en la mirada de Alex me hizo vacilar.

—No le hagas caso, él está atrasado dos años en su carrera, por eso esta tan viejo. —El moreno no lo escuchó.

—Además has comenzado a ganar fama en el campus. —La piel se me erizó bajo el gélido de la realidad—. El lince de Nueva York es todo un misterio. —Elevé una ceja, aunque él apestaba a pintura y colonia barata no me molestó que se restregase contra mi hombro.

—¿El lince de Nueva York? —La emoción con la que él asintió fue contagiosa.

—Ese fue el apodo que te pusieron nuestros fans. —Que hablase de fanáticos bordeó la línea entre lo egocéntrico y la confianza—. Ya sabes, por Ash Lynx. —Aquel nombre escogido por despecho y azar terminó agradándome. Solo lo había elegido para enfadar a Griffin cuando me apartó.

—De hecho es pegajoso. —La ligereza con la que Alex pronunció aquello fue impropia—. Me gusta, podríamos usarlo para el nombre de la banda. —Cain nos extendió algunas botellas de refresco sobre la barra.

—¿Ni siquiera tenían nombre? —El desdén en su pregunta hizo que los lentes le temblaran debajo de las cejas—. ¿Cómo pretendían ser un éxito así? —Con un golpe contra el borde del mesón él destapó la bebida. La efervescencia del gas manchó el piso.

—Era un plan en construcción. —Había algo en aquel lugar que me recordaba a los bares alrededor de la decadencia. La ciudad no se profesaba tan intimidante cuando había algo que era familiar.

—Salud. —Shorter golpeó las otras botellas con un brindis silencioso.

—¡Por el lince de Nueva York! —Ese fue el comienzo del caos.

_Érase una vez un ave cuyas alas se encontraban demasiado rotas para volar._

No pude seguir evitando las prácticas del equipo de béisbol. Las constantes llamadas de Griffin fueron las que colapsaron con mi voluntad y me forzaron a asistir, a pesar de que no había pedido esa beca de mierda, tampoco quería decepcionarlo. Que injusto era admirarlo y quererlo tanto, él abusaba de la melancolía. Lo extrañaba. No sabía la falta que me haría la miseria de Cape Cod hasta que la perdí, aunque Max era un hombre agradable no era lo mismo. No podía bajar la guardia o me convertiría en una presa.

Fue una tarde cualquiera cuando el destino jugó a mi favor. Luego de estar horas bajo el sol recolectando los guantes del equipo como castigo un sonido en la bodega captó mi atención, la garganta se me cerró cuando pude distinguir lo qué era: llanto. Lo había escuchado lo suficiente detrás de la puerta de Jennifer como para saberlo. Las manos se me empaparon de ansiedad frente a los contenedores, si dejaba las cosas afuera y me iba me libraría de aquel lío, ya era tarde y mañana Shorter quería ensayar, estaba cansado. Me mordí el labio al dejar caer los implementos contra la puerta, por alguna razón fue doloroso escucharlo.

Aun sabiendo que me arrepentiría me entrometí.

—¿Hola? —El tiempo se paralizó cuando abrí la bodega, el corazón se me detuvo para comenzar a arder ante tan vulnerable imagen.

Los ángeles también sufrían.

Él estaba ahí, hecho un ovillo sobre una polvorienta y vieja colchoneta, él estaba tiritando por culpa del gélido en el campus, la amargura le brotó de los ojos para deslizarse por sus mejillas, la hinchazón en sus párpados fue desalmada y triste. Me dolió. No entendí la razón pero verlo así fue sumamente destructivo.

—Perdón. —Él se limpió el rostro con el antebrazo, aunque me sonrió el terror de la pena no pudo ser disimulado—. No sabía que aún había alguien practicando. —Aun en la oscuridad de la noche me vi atrapado por el fulgor de esas orbes. Él era mucho más hermoso de cerca.

—No, yo… —No saber qué decir no le impidió a mis piernas arrastrarme hacia el más bajo—. Solo estaba recogiendo lo del equipo de béisbol. —La tensión en el aire fue incómoda y tortuosa. Aquella bodega fue arrancada de la realidad para que solo existiésemos él y yo en un secreto.

—Ya veo. —Sus manos pendieron sobre sus rodillas, sus hombros se tiñeron de azul por el frío, el golpetear de sus zapatillas fue estridente. El polvo se convirtió en neblina cuando me senté a su lado.

—¿Estas bien? —La perplejidad que esos ojos me regalaron me heló la sangre, la cara me ardió, él estaba cerca—. Es que pareces triste. —Mis palabras escaparon torpes y tartamudas, me froté el entrecejo con frustración, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

—No te preocupes, no es nada. —No pude evitar molestarme por esa respuesta.

—Si fuera nada no estarías llorando así. —El rojo de mis mejillas lo hizo reír. Yo no era la clase de persona que se entrometía en los dramas de los demás. Vivir y dejar vivir era el lema de Cape Cod, sin embargo… —Lo siento, no quise sonar tan agresivo— Él se sentía diferente.

—Tú eres el chico que estaba con Ibe el otro día, ¿No es así? —Que peligrosa fue la felicidad que corrió por mis venas cuando él me reconoció—. Ash. —Que lindo se escuchó mi nombre entre sus labios. Joder ¡No! Me golpeé las mejillas.

—Soy yo. —Debía recuperar la cordura—. Acabo de llegar a Nueva York y él se ofreció a mostrarme la facultad. —Su sonrisa consiguió que un escalofrío me electrizase las vértebras. Él se dejó caer sobre la colchoneta en aquella oxidada bodega. El aroma a humedad fue insoportable.

—Creo que lo escuché hablar de eso. —Sus manos se acomodaron sobre su vientre, su atención fue robada por las grietas del techo—. Pero me suenas por otra cosa. —Verlo divagar fue agradable, antes de que le pudiese responder él me desarmó—. ¡Eres el lince de Nueva York! —El corazón jamás me latió con tanta fuerza como lo hizo esa noche, la boca se me llenó de ansiedad, cada poro se me erizó con chispas, ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

—Soy yo. —La congoja enlazada a mi voz fue una sorpresa. Me dejé caer a su lado.

—El nuevo vocalista de la banda de Shorter. —Tensé mi ceño al escuchar su nombre, así que él sí conocía al famoso Fly boy. Gracias por nada, luego me las pagaría.

—¿Conoces la banda? —La suavidad de su risa me aturdió, el roce entre nuestros hombros consiguió que el estómago me burbujeara.

—Mi mejor amigo es fanático de su música así que me termina arrastrando a cada presentación. —La delicadeza con la que él volteó su rostro fue abrumadora—. Aunque no pude ir a tu debut, lamento eso. —La estridencia de un palpitar hizo eco contra lo hermético del cuarto.

—De todas maneras fuimos un desastre, Shorter fue el único que no lo vio venir. —Que aterradora fue la naturalidad con la que me acostumbre a su presencia.

—Apuesto que Cain no se lo dejó de advertir. —La dulzura de su expresión fue hipnótica—. Prometo ir para la siguiente presentación. —Dejé de sentir la colchoneta para flotar en el aire. Mis manos se aferraron a los bordes de mi polera, la boca se me secó. Griffin algún vez me lo explicó.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Habían personas encantadoras y relajantes. Presencias que hacían bien.

—Si. —Eiji Okumura debía ser alguien así para que yo lo quisiese tener tan cerca—. Gracias. —Las sensaciones eran extrañas cuando estaba con él—. Últimamente no he estado muy animado. —Aunque la bodega se encontraba sumida en lo sombrío del metal pude distinguir cada una de sus facciones en lo efímero de la perfección—. Es triste amar algo y darte cuenta de que no eres lo suficiente. —Como si él pudiese atrapar una estrella él extendió su mano hacia el techo del contenedor.

—¿Tiene que ver con el salto de pértiga? —El sonrojo que se posó sobre sus mejillas fue lindo. Apoyé mi antebrazo sobre mi cara, mi mente no debía estar funcionando bien para que él me interesase tanto. Tal vez lo admiraba. Sí, seguramente era eso.

—¿Me conoces? —No pude evitar reír frente a esa pregunta.

—Todos conocen al Fly boy. —La propia idiotez en mis palabras me hundió—. Eso fue lo que Shorter me dijo. —Que situación más vergonzosa. Me sentía como un mocoso cuando estaba él. Él golpeó mi hombro para molestarme.

—Pensé que el famoso eras tú. —Estar con él era agradable. Que calidez más sofocante—. Pero tienes razón, de pronto alguien decidió que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para saltar y me quiere quitar mi puesto en el equipo. —La nostalgia atrapada en esas orbes fue mortífera.

—¿Por qué? —La ira en mi voz le causó gracia.

—En el salto de pértiga el límite personal se determina de antemano. Según la altura del cuerpo, el poder de la patada, y el ancho de la empuñadura se establece la longitud del palo que se puede sostener y trabajar y así sucesivamente. —Su sonrisa fue tímida y amarga—. Por eso las personas pequeñas como yo tenemos que trabajar el doble para mantenernos a la altura del juego. —Él aún seguía temblando por culpa del frío.

—Pero eres el mejor del equipo. —La imprudencia fue la que volvió a gritar—. Eso fue lo que Shorter me dijo. —Mentir tanto me haría mal. Jim estaría orgulloso.

—Ahora el más pequeño en el equipo soy yo, así que me advirtieron que si bajaba el rendimiento me reemplazarían. —Sus piernas se movieron con fatiga contra la colchoneta, la aspereza de la goma espuma fue un velero en el tormento de la juventud—. Pero estoy algo cansado ya. —Bajo el rubor había una palidez preocupante y peligrosa.

—Ellos se lo pierden si te dejan ir. —Me senté para poderme sacar la chaqueta deportiva—. No es mucho pero te puedes enfermar con este clima. —La perplejidad en su rostro me hizo suspirar. Lindo. Realmente lindo.

—¿No te dará frio a ti? —Él dejó que acunase sus hombros con aquella prenda, le quedaba grande, los bordes le llegaban hasta la cadera y los puños le cubrían los dedos.

—El clima es peor de dónde vengo. —Fue penoso sostener una mirada entre nosotros dos, como si las manchas en el piso fuesen tesoros ambos las comenzamos a contar. Él se abrazó a mi chaqueta.

—Gracias por escucharme. —La timidez enlazada a su voz me arrebató la cordura—. No soy la clase de persona que colapsa con la presión, pero últimamente ha sido demasiado. —Que nuestras zapatillas chocasen por accidente nos puso nerviosos.

—No fue nada. —Ambos nos miramos con torpeza, el dulzor atrapado en su respiración caló hacia mis pulmones. Adictivo y magnético—. Hace un tiempo te quería hablar. —Me sentía como un niño perdido cuando se trataba de él—. Pero no supe cómo. —Humillarme parecía haberse convertido en mi nuevo talento. Griffin se reiría de mí al verme así.

—Tarde o temprano nos conoceríamos si Ibe está de por medio. —¿Nervioso por qué? Estos eran sentimientos que no entendía—. Ya deberíamos irnos. —Nunca antes los había tenido.

—Deberíamos. —Apreté mis rodillas con fuerza. Max se preocuparía si me tardaba demasiado—. Pero quiero quedarme hablando contigo un poco más. —El moreno se dejó caer otra vez sobre la colchoneta.

—Bien. —Su sonrisa puso sin esfuerzo mi mundo de cabeza, el tiempo comenzó a correr al revés—. Hablemos un poco más. —Suspiré antes de acomodarme a su lado—. Cuéntame algo de ti Ash.

_Érase una vez un chico hecho de complejos y problemas cuyo corazón fue robado por la libertad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer.
> 
> Espero que se encuentren bien y ¡Cuídense!


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Horarios caoticos? ¿Rebrote en mi país? ¿Exámenes feos? Lo confirmo todo. Que semestre más raro, pero acá me tienen.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Ash.  
> Mil gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer.  
> Espero que les guste.

—Sonríe. —Antes de que pudiese reaccionar el flash de la cámara de Max me cegó, la sonrisa que el periodista esbozó al contemplar su celular fue paralizante—. ¿Deberíamos tomar otra? —Chasqueé la lengua antes de cruzar mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Tan exagerado. Hacía calor esta noche.

—Te dije que esto no era necesario. —La atención del castaño fue absorbida por un compulsivo teclear. Aquellas profundas y oscuras ojeras se hicieron más grandes bajo el brillo de la pantalla.

—Nada de eso, Griffin me pidió que lo mantuviese informado de las cosas importantes que te pasaban en la universidad. —Rodeé los ojos. Shorter ya había tocado la bocina una decena de veces afuera del edificio, las miradas y los murmullos de los vecinos en el lobby me empezaban a incomodar.

—Esto no es importante. —La confianza con la que él me revolvió los cabellos fue fastidiosa.

—Es tu primera fiesta universitaria, claro que es importante. —¿Qué tan bajo había caído para dejar que Shorter me arrastrara a esto? Patético—. Lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste es pasar encerrado en tu cuarto, esto es bueno, te estas adaptando a Nueva York. —El rostro me cosquilleó cuando él me convirtió en foco de sus reflectores.

—Solo voy obligado. —El ritmo de la ciudad era irreal. Las prácticas, las clases y los ensayos habían consumido la tinta sobre mis cuerdas antes de que pudiese despertar—. ¿Puedo irme ya? —Eiji Okumura. Él era mi bocado de libertad en las mañanas. Mirarlo surcar las nubes antes de jugar béisbol era un pecaminoso deleite.

—Griffin dice que quiere que te tome otra. —El orgullo con el que Max me mostró en chat de su celular fue penoso. Me froté el ceño deseando que desapareciera, que dos hombres adultos se mandasen tan empalagosos mensajes era un problema—. Quiere presumirla en su trabajo. —Ni siquiera era una reunión formal. ¿Por qué lo estaba convirtiendo en algo tan grande?

—Ya me voy, viejo. —Pero que aterrador era que lo convirtiese en algo tan grande. Aunque en Cape Cod asistí a algunas fiestas a Jim jamás le importó si llegaba o no—. No me esperes despierto. —Algunos padres estaban hechos de lamentos y negligencia. Crudo y verdadero.

—Sé un caballero con las señoritas. —Él me abrió la puerta de la recepción—. Y si vas a llegar más lejos, ya sabes. —La incomodidad en sus facciones fue hilarante—. Trata de usar protección, no quiero avisarle a Griffin sobre un sobrino aún. —Habían padres hechos de instinto y bondad. Las cejas me temblaron en lo latente de la humillación. Aunque era torpe Max Lobo no era tan mala persona.

—¡Ash! —Shorter tocó la bocina otra vez—. Vamos a llegar tarde. —El resto de la banda se encontraba acomodada en los asientos traseros de la camioneta.

—Diviértete. —La suavidad que se posó sobre las orbes del castaño me cerró la garganta. Que extraño era para un niño perdido recibir calidez en Nunca Jamás.

—No me esperes despierto. —Que amargo era perder la noción de la distancia.

¿Qué tan larga era una milla en la ciudad?

Shorter ni siquiera esperó que Max se despidiese para arrancar el motor y ponernos en marcha. El metálico aroma del tabaco fue casi tan intenso como la pestilencia de las frituras, algunos de los instrumentos se encontraban acomodados entre las fundas de los asientos junto a los chicos, la sonrisa que el moreno me arrojó me hizo rodar los ojos. Él había insistido más de una semana para que lo acompañase a esta locura. Ahora que nos miraba a todos vestidos con viejas chamarras de cuero y jeans gastados me sentía estúpido, parecíamos estereotipos sacados de las películas que le gustaban a Jim. Patético.

—¿Estas listo para tener una noche inolvidable? —La seguridad con la que él proclamó aquello me heló la sangre, Bones se golpeó la cabeza cuando la camioneta pasó a llevar un reductor de velocidad. La autopista era más pedazos que calle.

—Estas demasiado emocionado por esto. —Alex le frotó la nuca como consuelo—. Además ni siquiera eres un novato, pareces un depredador entre las de primer año. —La saña en la voz del castaño le causó gracia. Una pulsante determinación fulguró en sus orbes cuando los lentes se le deslizaron hacia la nariz.

—Las fiestas de los novatos son una buena oportunidad para hacernos promoción como banda. —La indignación con la que Alex lo miró me revolvió las entrañas—. Y las chicas de la facultad de danza siempre asisten a esos eventos para pavonear sus habilidades. —El aire fue pesado dentro del vehículo. Así que era eso. Mis uñas se clavaron a los bordes del asiento cuando él pasó a llevar la vereda con la patente. Shorter Wong era un pésimo conductor.

—¿De verdad crees que ella te hará caso? —La burla enlazada a la voz de Kong hizo que él tensase las cejas—. Amigo, está fuera de tu liga, todos dicen que Yut-Lung es una belleza. —Su cordura no escuchó las advertencias del moreno. Él ya estaba delirando entre los cielos, el brillo de las estrellas fue opacado por la contaminación.

—Es cosa de poner mis habilidades de seducción en juego. —La seguridad con la que él alardeó me hizo compadecerlo—. Además, es la mejor amiga de Eiji, de seguro él estará ahí también. —El candor con el que mi rostro se pintó fue indescriptible, cada fibra de mi alma cosquilleó al escuchar su nombre, las piernas se me tensaron. Cuando me miré en el espejo retrovisor encontré escarlata.

—Él es una persona agradable. —La mofa que el guitarrista me arrojó fue fastidiosa.

—¿Agradable? Casi pareciera que estas enamorado de él. —La perplejidad calcinó mis neuronas con esas palabras, las orejas me martillearon, su sonrisa me atormentó—. Deberías ver la cara que pones cuando lo mencionas. —El gélido de Nueva York respiró entre mis huesos. Clavé mis uñas contra mis rodillas. No.

—Es un hombre. —En Cape Cod aquellas cosas no existían. Que aberración—. No seas estúpido. —Ya había pasado demasiadas noches escuchando a Jim burlándose de un vecino maricón para comprender que era incorrecto. Era solo un niño cuando vi como en el pueblo le dieron una paliza por andar de la mano con otro sujeto. El hombre que respiraba maltrato y alcohol me lo había dejado claro.

—Perdón. —Yo debía ser _normal_ —. No tienes que ponerte tan a la defensiva. —El moreno alzó las manos del volante aún en la carretera—. No sabía que no jugabas para ese bando, no quise ofenderte. —La naturalidad con la que él mencionó eso fue extraña.

—No pasa nada. —Érase una vez un niño en un pueblo cuyos padres lo arrastraron a una terapia de conversión y jamás regresó. Érase una vez un campo que sembraba intolerancia e ira.

—Shorter no puedes andar asumiendo esas cosas y ya, lo mismo te pasó con Arthur. —No. Solo quería ser su amigo. Jim no había criado a un marica.

—Bien… —Mierda. De repente me sentí mal. Respirar se tornó abrumador en la fatiga del momento—. Aún debemos elegir un nombre para la banda. —La facilidad con la que Shorter cambió de tema fue hilarante. Negué, debía sacarlo de mi cabeza, Cape Cod quemaba la maleza y destruía las espinas.

—¿No habíamos quedado con que sería el lince de Nueva York? —El moreno retiró su mano del manubrio, el pánico tatuado en la banda me cerró la garganta. No llegaríamos a la fiesta si él nos mataba antes.

—Ese es el nombre de nuestro vocalista. —Él me revolvió los cabellos—. Gracias a Ash hemos empezado a tener mucha más fama en el campus. —Pero no había hecho nada—. La legendaria belleza del lince atrae a las chicas. —El título me electrizó la cordura. Tan exótico como cautivador.

—¿Qué tal banana fish? —La emoción con la que Bones pronunció aquello fue infantil y dulce, su chaqueta le quedaba grande y su trenza se había desarmado—. Lo escuché en una clase de literatura. —Alex se volvió a frotar el ceño. Arrugas y venas se le incrustaron a la juventud.

—¿Cómo en el cuento de Salinger? —El más bajo se encogió de hombros, relajado, la brisa fue agradable en la bruma de la decadencia—. La leyenda dice que cuando ves a un banana fish te entran unos deseos irrefrenables por morir. —La risa de Kong fue estridente y violenta—. Es un pésimo nombre para hacernos marketing. —Shorter frunció la boca sin despegar su atención del camino.

—¿Qué tal Fish Bone? —El silencio reinó entre las víctimas del destino, una ensordecedora tonada nos empapó a la distancia, los reflectores de neón se vislumbraron desde la entrada de la universidad.

—Creo que me gusta. —Fue Alex quien dio el veredicto final—. Cain tiene razón, no podemos seguir sin un nombre y este es fácil de recordar. —El berrinche de Bones le causó gracia. Eran un cuadro curioso de contemplar.

—Fish Bone será. —Shorter estacionó el vehículo en una esquina—. La noche es joven y merecemos divertirnos, vamos a conseguir algunas chicas. —Con un brindis de mito nos bajamos de la camioneta.

El lugar era impresionante. La universidad parecía un mundo diferente bajo el manto del éxtasis, decenas de cortinas habían sido colgadas en las vigas del anfiteatro para crear la ilusión de privacidad al aire libre, una brillante y ruidosa cabina de dj se encontraba al medio de una pista de baile improvisada, algunos sillones de cuerina se convirtieron en el refugio de la pasión. Los besos, los toques, los coqueteos, los juegos y las risas, era un desenfreno de goce. El aroma a cerveza y rocío fue nostálgico, nos empapamos de juventud cuando nos adentramos en la multitud, miles de vasos de plástico y bocadillos estaban en el piso. Miradas aterciopeladas y sonrisas traviesas nos fueron entregadas bajo el parpadeo del neón. Tan psicodélico como divertido. Esto no se parecía en nada a Cape Cod. Shorter nos llevó hacia donde estaban las bebidas para inspeccionar el lugar. La sinestesia entre los colores y el rock fue hipnotizante. Los trajes eran despampanantes, muestras de arte y placer tentaban cada esquina. Griffin se infartaría si supiera esto. Que gracioso.

—Mira quien está ahí. —Que impropio fue el desagrado que se trazó en el rostro de Alex—. Aún tiene el descaro de aparecerse. —Con un ligero movimiento de nuca él apuntó hacia un sujeto con algunas mujeres entre sus brazos.

—Arthur es un idiota. —Las chicas parecían disfrutar de agasajarlo en aquel sofá de terciopelo. Shorter me extendió un vaso de cerveza.

—¿Él es su anterior vocalista? —El moreno chasqueó la lengua sin despegarle la mirada de encima.

—Lo es. —Su vaso quedó vacío luego de una probada—. Se puede decir que tuvimos algunas diferencias creativas. —La mirada que el rubio les arrojó fue filosa y maliciosa. Los gritos en la universidad cubrieron la noche de tensión y magia.

—Ya déjalo hombre, él solo nos daba problemas. —Alex se apoyó contra una de las vigas de metal a nuestras espaldas—. Veamos si tiene tanto éxito como solista. —El amargo aroma de la cerveza caló hacia mis entrañas para revolverme la cordura.

—Tienes razón. —El moreno se sacó los lentes de sol—. Ahora debería concentrarme en encontrar a esa belleza. —La mirada que sus amigos intercambiaron fue la encarnación de la vergüenza ajena. Tomé un sorbo de alcohol bajo el desenfreno de la fiesta. La garganta me ardió un infierno con el líquido. Tan malo como áspero.

—¿No debimos traer los instrumentos o algo así para conseguir público? —Hablar con él fue tener una encantadora charla con una pared. No, un muro sería mejor compañía—. ¿Por qué los dejamos en la camioneta? —Alex se dio vueltas para mostrarme la funda sobre su espalda.

—Yo sí traje el mío, esa fue mi razón para venir. —El quejido de Bones fue más estridente que los tambores.

—¡Yo no puedo andar con el teclado!, ¡No es justo! —Los lentes del más alto se cayeron al suelo en un parpadeo. La sonrisa que él esbozó me cerró la tráquea con espinas, tenía un presentimiento de mierda.

¿Para esto servían los amigos? No eran más que problemas.

—La encontré. —La ilusión con la que él musitó aquello fue extraña—. Allí al centro de la pista. —Una delgada y delicada silueta se encontraba danzando con el descaro y la seducción—. De verdad vino. —Cabello largo, figura estrecha, facciones finas, los rumores eran verdaderos, ella era una belleza. El corazón me arremetió con violencia cuando a su lado pude contemplar a Eiji en los brazos de la noche. El rostro me quemó, la piel se me erizó.

—Yo… —Ni siquiera pude hablar. Las piernas se me convirtieron en papel, el estómago me burbujeó con una tormenta, la sangre me hirvió, la cabeza me chispeó.

—Oh. —La picardía con la que Shorter alzó una ceja me paralizó—. Que coincidencia, justo necesito deshacerme de Eiji para poder estar a solas con ella. —Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mis hombros, su peso hizo presión contra mi espalda—. ¿Por qué no lo sacas a bailar? —Cada uno de mis músculos fue poseído por un espasmo bajo esas palabras. La boca se me llenó de ansiedad, clavé mis zapatillas en el pasto para no moverme.

—Es un hombre, nos mirarían raro. —Él rodó los ojos.

—¿Crees que a alguien le importa? Hay hasta tríos en este lugar. —Vislumbrar al japonés bajo las caricias del neón y la pasión de la danza fue sofocante—. Esta es tu oportunidad para volver a hablar con él. —Su susurro fue malicioso—. Podrías pedirle hasta su número de celular. —Los latidos me retumbaron en cada pedazo con una ferocidad letal.

—Me debes una. —Dejé de tensar mi cuerpo para que él me pudiese arrastrar.

—No, tú me debes una a mí. —Algo debía estar muy mal conmigo.

Había una belleza enigmática en Eiji Okumura.

Casi irresistible.

El ritmo al centro de la pista fue electrizante. El parpadear de las luces de neón bajo aquellas pesadas cortinas crearon un ambiente fantasioso e irresistible, las chispas entre las siluetas, el descaro en las caricias, el aroma a alcohol, sudor y perfume. Los nervios me cerraron la garganta cuando llegamos al frente de la pareja. Yut-Lung Lee había acomodado sus brazos alrededor del japonés mientras compartían una carcajada. La ansiedad tensó el cuerpo y forzó una sonrisa en el guitarrista. Aunque este no era mi ambiente y la situación era un tedio, esta noche estábamos usando jeans viejos y chaquetas de cuero, quizás Max tenía razón y debía saborear un poco la universidad. Solo una calada de juventud no me haría mal.

—Parece hacerte falta un galán. —La lentitud con la que Yut-Lung Lee lo vislumbró de pies a cabeza consiguió que su rostro se tiñese de escarlata y la mezclilla se le empapase de ansias—. Es una suerte que me encuentre aquí para ayudarte. —La idiotez venía en vasos de plástico y canciones desafinadas.

—No gracias, ya tengo un galán. —La sensualidad con la que sus manos recorrieron el cuello del pertiguista nos quitó la respiración. El filo de su mirada fue digno de una víbora. 

—No seas terco Yut. —Eiji fue quien lo empujó hacia la locura—. Has estado queriendo hablar con él, ¿No es así? —Sus mejillas fueron poseídas por pasión y verano—. A él le gusta tu música. —Aunque chasqueó la lengua no lo negó.

—¿Es así? —Como intento de seducción Shorter se quitó los lentes de sol y se acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta—. Que coincidencia, yo soy fan de tu danza. —Eso captó su atención. De pronto aquellos ojos de dalias dejaron de escudarse tras las espinas del cinismo. 

—¿Es así? —Algo en la sonrisa de Yut-Lung Lee le robó un suspiro. Predecible y estúpido—. Quizás deberías invitarme a bailar para que hablemos un poco más de eso. —El moreno me sonrió de manera victoriosa antes de reclamar a su acompañante como su presa cuando la verdadera víctima era él.

—Él es tan terco. —El más bajo se frotó el ceño bajo una sinestesia de alcohol y pintura fluorescente—. Yut me arrastró a esta fiesta solo porque quería conocer a Shorter pero se porta como una diva cuando le habla. —La perplejidad me hizo retroceder dos veces en aquellas palabras.

—¿Él? —La risa de Eiji Okumura fue el sonido más mágico que alguna vez escuché.

—Lo suelen confundir mucho con una chica porque le dan papeles masculinos y femeninos en las obras, pero sí. —La sonrisa de Shorter era tan grande y brillante, ¿Cómo reventaría esa burbuja?—. ¿Tú amigo pensaba qué…? —Asentí—. Oh. —Ambos nos miramos antes de carcajear.

—Supongo que se llevara una sorpresa. —No me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta que saboreé su respiración. Adictiva e intoxicante.

—No creo que le importe, Yut es bueno engatusando a la gente. —Aunque la música y los gritos vibraron hasta en mis vertebras su voz fue lo único que pude escuchar—. No pensé que te vería acá. —La timidez en sus facciones enredó mis pensamientos y desenfrenó mis latidos.

—Yo tampoco sabía que te vería acá. —Era mentira, él fue la razón por la que accedí a venir. Quería un amigo ¿No? Porque yo era una persona _normal._ El hombre que golpea en lugar de ser padre me lo había dejado más que claro. 

—Ya que estamos acá. —Sus manos juguetearon con nervio sobre su vientre—. ¿Quieres bailar? —Mis latidos fueron anclas hacia las nubes. El calor fue insoportable bajo la incandescencia de las luces.

—Sí quiero pero no estoy tan seguro de cómo hacerlo. —Mi carcajada fue ansiosa y compulsiva, me mordí la boca, las yemas se me habían empapado de azul mientras una extraña y magnética sensación recorría cada uno de mis músculos. Esta canción era lenta, pero no demasiado.

—Yo tampoco. —Era perfecta—. Supongo que hacemos mala pareja para esto. —Recordando las viejas películas románticas que me hacía mirar Griffin acomodé mis palmas sobre su cintura antes de empezarlo a guiar. Aquella curva de libertad fue una sensación tan etérea como peligrosa. La lentitud con la que sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cuello me murmuro nervios.

—No es tan difícil supongo. —Aunque existían cientos de personas a nuestro alrededor yo solo tuve ojos para él. Aquel rubor era diferente al que se posaba sobre sus mejillas luego de las prácticas.

—Gracias por lo del otro día. —Su aliento endulzó lo efímero y me hizo desear un eterno—. Me ayudó bastante hablar contigo, me siento mucho mejor. —Lo fácil que fue bailar con Eiji me sorprendió. Mi cuerpo solo se movió como una manifestación de la imprudencia.

—El guardia de seguridad nos terminó sacando de la bodega al amanecer. —Su risa me erizó el cuello, ¿Cómo diablos él olía tan bien?—. Y Max me terminó castigando por una semana. —Rodeé los ojos al recordar la expresión del castaño cuando llegué. A Jim jamás le importó una mierda, él no era nadie para controlarme, solo era amable porque Griffin se lo había pedido. Patético. 

—Yut me felicitó por llegar tarde, él pensó que había conseguido un ligue o algo así. —El aludido y el guitarrista se encontraban coqueteando en plena pista—. Pero los chicos del equipo fueron un poco más duros conmigo. —La tensión con la que sonrió fue alarmante—. De hecho ni siquiera debería estar aquí, mañana tengo práctica. —Ser tan transparente lo haría sufrir.

—Alex me dijo que vio a los demás integrantes de tu equipo por aquí. —Sus pestañas atraparon hasta el último reflector de neón en un aleteo.

—Lo sé, pero es diferente para mí. —Pude sentir la estridencia de su latido a través de mi propio pecho en esa danza—. Ya sabes, yo estoy a prueba. —Que doloroso fue vislumbrar las plumas caídas de la libertad. Chispas saltaron cuando él me volvió a mirar.

—Eso no me parece justo. —Sino hubiese tomado cerveza habría creído en la atracción y el magnetismo entre nosotros dos—. Tienes el mismo derecho a estar aquí que ellos. —Su risa me hizo cosquillas en el estómago, una candorosa sensación me subió hasta la garganta.

—En teoría no, porque no soy de primer año. —Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer con más libertad sus curvas—. Pero es lindo a lo que tratas de llegar. —En la oscuridad todos los pecados lucían iguales. El ritmo de los tambores aumentó la intensidad.

—De todas maneras yo debería agradecerte por quedarte tanto tiempo conmigo. —Él se encogió de hombros de manera coqueta, perecer bajo el ritmo de la canción fue una tentación a la que ambos sucumbimos—. No me he sentido muy cómodo desde que llegamos, eres el primer amigo que hago acá. —Los roces fueron de terciopelo y cigarrillos.

—Pensé que ese era Shorter. —El aludido ni siquiera se encontraba en la pista. Había desaparecido.

—Conocerlo solo fue una desagradable coincidencia. —Mentira. Hasta Max había notado el cambio en mi actitud gracias al guitarrista—. Sería mejor líder si tuviese algo de organización. —La lentitud con la que Eiji jugueteó con mis cabellos fue paralizante. La piel se me erizó.

—Ha cambiado el nombre de la banda tantas veces que Yut ya no sabe por cuál preguntar para comprar los boletos. —La garganta me hormigueó, el tiempo se detuvo para correr al revés dentro de esos intensos y profundos ojos. La mitad de lo que sentí en esa caricia no lo entendí.

—Supongo que ahora tenemos un nombre oficial. —A la otra mitad no le quise poner nombre—. Fish Bone. —Como si mi cordura fuese un muro él la saltó con su pértiga.

—Me gusta. —Me estaba sofocando bajo el cuero y la mezclilla.

—Perdón. —Primero no supe de dónde venía esa voz—. ¿Ash Lynx? —Cuando alguien me tiró de la chaqueta entendí que me estaba hablando a mí. Era una chica.

—¿Si? —El rubor en las mejillas de esa joven me dio una idea de lo que pasaría.

—Me gusta mucho tu música y quería saber si podía bailar contigo. —Era hermosa y parecía agradable, sin embargo, mis palmas se negaban a dejar el cuerpo del japonés, era como si estas solo hubiesen sido hechas para caer en esa curva de tentación y confort.

—Adelante. —La facilidad con la que Eiji musitó eso fue dolorosa—. Es una buena oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con una fanática. —El neón fue desgastante bajo los gritos de la multitud—. Es una chica linda, trátala bien. —Metí con fuerza mis emociones en cajas de cristal craquelado para poder concentrarme en una mentira.

—Será mi placer. —Pero ella lucía tan encantada.

Debía estar bien.

Las cosas pasaron como se supone que debían pasar en estas historias. Aquella mujer era hermosa y graciosa, ella se sabía mover bien, fue fácil enredarse con su cuerpo bajo los alaridos de la guitarra y el trepidar de las estrellas. Bailamos juntos hasta que perdí la cuenta, brindamos en el aire en el nombre de la juventud. Aquella chica estudiaba en la misma universidad, tenía buenas curvas, facciones finas y personalidad chispeante. Fue en medio de una canción lenta que ella me miró con esa clase de cara que derretiría a cualquier hombre y me besó. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, su brillo era dulce, la cerveza aún se encontraba impregnada a su lengua. Tan embriagador. Ese beso fue el primero que di, con una mujer guapa y agradable, en una ciudad donde los sueños eran posibles y el béisbol era la libertad, un beso que sería el sueño de cualquier chico, sin embargo, no sentí nada con él. No hubieron chispas, ni mariposas, ni burbujeos, nada más que angustia, porque debería estarlo disfrutando y no fue así. Porque no pude evitar pensar que sería más divertido seguir charlando con Eiji a estar en esta situación. Y eso me asustó.

Cuando Griffin hablaba de amor lo hacía sonar tan especial, no obstante, acá estaba, viviendo los diez segundos más largos de la eternidad, buscando al japonés con la mirada en lugar de prestarle atención a la mujer entre mis brazos. En ese momento escuché algo quebrarse en mi interior pero lo ignoré. Sino lo veía no me afectaría. No lo pensaría. No lo sentiría. Porque yo era como los demás. Cape Cod no era tierra de maricas ¿No?

Esa noche la milla entre mis labios y mi mente no fue suficiente.

Cuando regresé a la realidad el número de esa chica se encontraba tatuado en mi antebrazo y mi primer beso se había acabado. Como si fuese alguna clase de proeza Shorter y el resto de la banda me felicitaron antes de alzarme sobre la multitud. La fatiga y el éxtasis batallaron bajo las estrellas, varios estudiantes dormitaban en el pasto por culpa de la borrachera mientras otros se mantenían en el apogeo de la pasión. Mi chaqueta se perdió en el caos, el sudor me quemó el instante, tocamos una canción entre latas de cerveza y colillas de cigarrillos, reímos y tomamos fotografías.

—Esa chica realmente era guapa, deberías llamarla. —Fue lo que Alex me dijo.

Y aunque él tenía razón, no quería volverla a ver. Debió ser especial y no lo fue. Tal vez Griffin era un romántico empedernido y jamás lo noté. Me mordí el labio mientras salía a tomar aire. Quizás había algo mal conmigo. Me abracé a mí mismo mientras vagaba por la facultad, aun en la lejanía de la ficción se escuchaba la música y se veían las luces de la fiesta. Salvaje, divertida y desenfrenada. Las típicas crisis existenciales de los veintes y los dramas del primer amor. Pero no. Y como si el universo estuviese complotando para que me cayese más profundo en ese abismo de incertidumbre ahí estaba; la llave para mi caja de pandora. La serenidad con la que el japonés estaba contemplando la noche frente a la piscina fue mágica. Tan hermoso como enigmático, ¿Por qué fue tan difícil besar a una chica linda y fue tan fácil ir hacia él? Mejor no saberlo. Esos grandes y oscuros ojos me atraparon para que cayese a su lado.

—¿No viniste con Yut-Lung Lee a esta fiesta? —El reflejo de la luna atrapado en el agua fue irreal, la gentileza de la brisa fue un escalofrío de nervios, el mundo tuvo una chispa celestial ante su presencia—. ¿Qué haces tan solo por acá? —La suavidad de su sonrisa fue una leve catada de locura.

—Pensé que él estaría ocupado con Shorter. —Sus zapatillas se deslizaron con lentitud sobre hojas secas y flores marchitas—. Además no soy bueno en esa clase de ambientes, necesitaba un poco de aire. —Aunque no había visto ninguna estrella desde mi llegada a Nueva York todas se posaron en esas orbes para seducirme.

—También me siento abrumado en los lugares tan concurridos. —La incredulidad alzó una ceja—. Cape Cod es un pueblo pequeño que parece haberse quedado estancado en el pasado. —Sus brazos acunaron sus piernas, sus mejillas se dejaron caer sobre sus rodillas.

—Hablas con cariño de tu casa. —Que ironía que esa fuese la impresión que dejase—. ¿La echas de menos? —Las peleas, la humillación y la violencia doméstica. Todo un festín para un trabajador social.

—No. —Tenía las raíces marchitas y los recuerdos quebrados—. Ni un poco. —Era un imán. Lo aborrecía, sin embargo, era el único lugar a donde pertenecía. Abriría un estúpido puesto como Jim, me casaría con una chica como Jennifer y moriría por una intoxicación o en una pelea clandestina.

—No pareces del todo convencido. —La primavera me cosquilleó entre los dedos, aunque estaba sin chaqueta seguía haciendo calor.

—Extraño a mi hermano mayor. —Eiji Okumura parecía tener talento para jugar con mi corazón.

—¿Hermano mayor? —Asentí antes de centrar mi atención en las ondas de la piscina. Pequeñas e insignificantes.

—Él estuvo haciendo servicio militar un par de años. —Inmensas y destructivas—. Realmente me hizo falta cuando estuvo fuera. —Jim se empeñó en ser un padre negligente cuando él desapareció. Con una historia de béisbol que pudo acabar en tragedia, con una mentira en un pueblo que la inmundicia enterró, con el diablo con cara de santo y una casa de caramelos. Repugnante.

—¿Él está en Cape Cod ahora? —Cuando Griffin regresó yo ya estaba más roto que cuerdo. Pero la sobreprotección no compensaba las heridas y la impotencia no se reparaba con películas viejas.

—Si. —Él debió usar esta fastidiosa beca, no yo—. Me estoy quedando con su mejor amigo. —No cuando el homerun fue recibir la sombra del hombre que bebe en lugar de anhelar.

—Te debes sentir solitario en todo esto. —La suavidad con la que su mano se aferró a la mía paralizó la misma noche para que suspendiésemos entre las estrellas—. Yo también estoy lejos de mi casa así que lo entiendo bien. —La calidez del más bajo me recorrió el cuerpo entero. Tan reconfortante.

—Y a pesar de todo eres capaz de volar así. —La perplejidad fue la que visitó la pena—. Es impresionante. —La música se perdió bajo el murmullo del agua.

—No es la gran cosa, Ash. —Él trató de apartar su palma, sin embargo, no lo dejé. Hacía frío aunque estuviésemos a más de treinta grados y acabásemos de bailar—. Deberías regresar y aprovechar la fiesta para conocer a alguien especial. —Mi voz salió antes de que mi razón lo entendiera.

—Eso estoy haciendo. —Las chipas se enlazaron al nervio—. Eres el primer amigo que hago acá, quiero charlar más contigo. —El nervio se escudó en el terror. Cerré el candado antes de perder la llave.

—Podemos hacer eso cualquier otro día, pero es un desperdicio de la semana novata pasarla conmigo. —Si él pensaba eso, ¿Por qué lucía tan afligido?

—No tengo tu número. —La sorpresa fue un lindo toque de color para sus facciones—. Así que no te puedo contactar cuando quiera. —Su risa hizo eco en mi alma. Sus pestañas le robaron el misterio a la bruma.

—Es verdad. —Él sacó su celular de su bolsillo—. Deberías dármelo para arreglar eso ahora. —Y aunque tenía el número de una chica despampanante anotado en el antebrazo me hizo mucho más feliz darle el mío al chico de la torpeza y el encanto.

—Estaré esperando tu llamada. —Le extendí su móvil de regreso. Su fondo de pantalla era una fotografía de él y Yut-Lung en la universidad—. Pensé que tendrías una imagen de tu novia. —Las mejillas se le encendieron con violencia cuando musité aquello. Imprudente y celoso.

—No tengo tiempo para esa clase de cosas. —Que no pudiese contener o disimular mi ambición por él fue terrorífico—. Se viene una competencia importante y me debo concentrar. —Teníamos metros para estirarnos frente a la piscina, sin embargo, preferimos estar cerca, tan cerca que pude sentir su piel contra la mía en un mortífero escalofrío. Tan encima que pude escuchar adentro de mi pecho sus latidos.

—¿Una pareja es una distracción? —Su fruncir de cejas fue ligero y vacilante. Lindo.

—¿Nunca tuviste una relación antes? —Negué. Jim se negaba a mantener a una chica embarazada así que las espantaba.

—¿Tú si? —Me dio miedo pronunciar aquello. La brisa le revolvió los cabellos cuando él asintió.

—Una sola vez. —El oxígeno se convirtió en brea dentro de mis pulmones. Sofocante—. Pero luego entendimos que funcionábamos mejor como amigos y lo dejamos. —Mis uñas se clavaron al piso en un desesperado intento por aferrarme a la realidad. Aunque yo había jugueteado a espaldas de Jim, esto era distinto. Nunca fueron más que toqueteos y jamás un beso. Pero los sentimientos eran diferentes.

—¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado? —Él rio antes de dejarse caer contra el pasto.

—Le estas preguntando a la persona equivocada. —Las estrellas se hicieron más brillantes debajo de su sonrisa; pequeña pero infinita. La garganta se me llenó de ansiedad, el burbujeo en mi sangre fue letal—. Solo tengo cabeza para el salto de pértiga. —Un magnetismo enigmático me hizo caer a su lado. Aquel trozo de la facultad no le pertenecía a Nueva York.

—¿Saliste con ella sin estar enamorado? —Su expresión fue amarga y nostálgica. Sus ojos me regalaron un poema que fui incapaz de leer.

—Yut dice que el amor está sobrevalorado. —Con un roce de hombros me centelló la razón.

—Tú no pareces creer eso. —El neón de la fiesta se me había pegado a la piel. Su suspiro fue fatigoso y decadente. Ambos nos empapamos de rocío y lavanda.

—Supongo que sería lindo, pero ahora tengo otros problemas con los que debo lidiar. —Quizás con algunas personas solo ocurría así. Tal vez habían piezas que encajaban con mayor facilidad en el puzle del destino—. ¿Y tú Ash? —Esas tres letras cobraron un significado tan especial cuando él las murmuró—. ¿Qué es lo que crees? —Cerré los ojos para que me embriagase de su presencia.

—No lo sé. —Porque aunque había llegado a esa fiesta con una chaqueta de cuero, con unos jeans viejos y tenía el celular de una chica guapa en mi antebrazo—. No quiero saberlo. —No me sentí normal.

Y la peor parte de eso fue que no existieron las millas suficientes para que pudiese dejar de buscarlo a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue tan raro escribir esto, como que le faltan puñaladas o peleas con pértigas oxidadas, benditos sean los que me han tenido paciencia en más de un fic, pero enserio, creo que esto es lo más soft que he escrito de ellos y me da mucha ternura ver a Ash con los problemas de un adolescente/adulto normal. Me llena de vida.  
> Mil gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.  
> Espero que se encuentren bien y se me cuidan.  
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con Eiji!


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> Narra Eiji el día de hoy.

_El ave que inspiraba al volar, sin embargo, se había olvidado de su propio vuelo._

¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba ocurriendo? No lo entendía. Amaba saltar la pértiga, eso era lo que me hacía feliz, me había esforzado tanto para ganar mi lugar en el equipo de deportes. El desgaste corporal, la fatiga mental, el insomnio, la impotencia, las zapatillas rotas, las dietas, la frustración en el rostro de mi padre, todo lo dejé para surcar los cielos. Era feliz mientras estaba allá arriba. ¿Uno? ¿Dos segundos? No importaba, la sensación era mortificante, como si el resto de la realidad desapareciera entre las nubes, Y ahora…

¿Por qué diablos estaba pensando en renunciar?

Esto estaba mal, debería proclamarme afortunado mientras pudiese sostener una garrocha, era mi destino, aunque me rompiese esto seguía siendo hermoso. Era tan destructivo el odio que sentía, sin importar cuanto de mí pusiese en esos saltos no era suficiente, era demasiado bajo y escuálido. Y sí, no era la primera vez que me golpeaba con esa pared, no obstante, era cruel el cómo me lo sacaban en cara. Porque al menos lo intentaba. No servía de nada cuando se tenían las alas rotas, sin embargo, quería saltar. Más alto. Mucho más alto que nadie. No encajar era doloroso. Pero si permitía que me hicieran sentir así ¿no me estaba rindiendo? Era un caos.

—Siento que no me quieren en ese equipo, Yut. —Ni siquiera me podía levantar, estaba vestido con el uniforme, tenía el bolso listo para practicar, sin embargo, imaginarme el desdén me revolvía las entrañas—. Me siento enfermo con esto. —Las caricias del azabache fueron un dulce consuelo.

—¿Extrañas al viejo entrenador? —Asentí, mi atención se clavó en el techo de nuestro dormitorio. La pintura se estaba cayendo y las grietas parecían a punto de ceder.

—También al viejo equipo, no me gustan los cambios que impuso la administración. —Aunque el instructor Sako era una persona mayor y perezosa, él sabía infundir el espíritu del atletismo usando solo sus palabras.

—Eiji… —Que Eduardo L. Fox estuviese a cargo de mi deporte era una pesadilla. El hombre parecía sacado de la milicia y había traído a sus propios chicos. Más que deportistas parecían soldados.

—Lo entiendo, no tengo la contextura para ser un saltador profesional. —Mis brazos perdieron fuerza contra la cama, la desolación fue veneno para la pasión—. Pero no sé qué más hacer, no puedo practicar hasta las tres de la mañana. —Era infantil perseguir los sueños cuando ya era un adulto—. Además, no quiero tomar los suplementos que él vende, no lucen seguros. —Qué mundo más hosco.

—¿Has pensado en hablar con el director? —La barrera de la realidad fue demasiado fría. Lo detestaba, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que ese hombre me miraba sentía que me grababa una infinidad de etiquetas sobre la frente. Improductivo, tonto, irrelevante, poco talentoso e inútil.

—¿Con Dino Golzine? —Me senté al lado de él—. No he escuchado buenos rumores acerca del director. —Aunque el escándalo había sido encubierto por la facultad fue sospechosa la manera en que la chica involucrada desapareció.

—Sing ha ido a hablar con él por el equipo de boxeo, podrías preguntarle. —Fruncí mi boca antes de asentir.

—Escuché que él está arrasando en el ring. —El más joven rodó los ojos antes de chasquear la lengua. El silencio fue atronador, la brisa removió las cortinas.

—El idiota mide como dos metros. ¿Cómo no le puede ir bien? —Su frustración me hizo carcajear—. Siluetas delicadas como las nuestras nos obligan a trabajar el doble. Eiji, mejor que nadie te entiendo. —Yut-Lung Lee era subestimado por su apariencia andrógina en la decadencia de la danza. La humanidad parecía ser especialmente hostil cuando alguien quebraba su estándar. Y era triste.

—Lo sé… —Era tan triste agonizar por un sueño. Poderlo tocar, arrastrarse para alcanzarlo y que alguien más te detuviese porque en sus reglas no eras suficiente.

—Deberíamos ir los tres, nada te pasara mientras tengas compañía. —La peor parte de esa inseguridad era dejarla calar hasta los huesos. Luego de escuchar tantas burlas del entrenador podía sentir como mi talento se quebraba—. Somos tus chicos, te respaldamos. —De repente era más heridas que persona.

—Gracias. —¿Si me zurcía lo suficiente podría volver a saltar?—. Aunque no me gustaría hacer escándalos innecesarios, ya sabes que mi padre esta grave, no lo quiero alterar. —Mis palmas apretaron mis rodillas, mis pies se balancearon sobre la alfombra. Sino lo pensaba no era real.

—¿El hígado otra vez? —Me limité a asentir—. Él nunca te fue a ver a una competencia ¿verdad?

—No. —La tensión en el ambiente fue sofocante.

—Bueno… —Aunque Yut-Lung Lee era una persona complicada e histriónica, a él le gustaba vender olvido—. ¿Qué hay del chico de la fiesta? Él sabe que eres el Fly boy. —Que las mejillas me cosquilleasen con semejante violencia fue paralizante.

—¿Ash? —La picardía con la que él me sonrió me heló la sangre.

—El lince de Nueva York. —Él cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra, sus hombros se movieron con coquetería, sus orbes fueron una invitación hacia el peligro—. Le gustas. —Un espasmo se adueñó de mi cordura—. Casi se le cae la baba cuando se pusieron a bailar. —Tomé un cojín y se lo arrojé hacia la cara. Hasta las orejas me enrojecieron por culpa de él.

—Él se quedó con una chica, no digas cosas innecesarias. —El brillo con el que fulguraron sus pupilas me trabó las excusas.

—Mi instinto nunca falla para el romance. —Rodé los ojos—. El tipo es guapo y canta en Fish Bone, deberías darle una oportunidad. —¿Por qué la vida lucía tan sencilla en la mente de Yut-Lung Lee? Que diva más narcisista.

—¿Tenías que hacerte el difícil con Shorter? Tú amas su música. —Sus dedos se perdieron en esa lacia y larga cabellera para empezarla a peinar.

—Obvio que sí. —Una trenza improvisada fue lo que armó—. Son tácticas de seducción Eiji, no podía saltar como un fanático desesperado a sus brazos, así él nunca me tomaría enserio. —La gravedad con la que él musitó aquello me hizo reír. El calor del verano fue insoportable. La cama crujió cuando me acerqué a él.

—¿No le dijiste que has arrastrado a tu pobre mejor amigo a cada uno de sus conciertos? —Sus yemas se deslizaron sobre mi muñeca, figuras al azar susurraron entre mis heridas.

—Claro que no. —Fue un misterio cómo Yut-Lung Lee se enamoró. Un día él solo llegó a nuestro dormitorio para exigir mi compañía en un recital. Uno se convirtió en miles.

—¿Sabes? —Alcé una ceja sin dejarlo de mirar—. Escuché que Shorter Wong es heterosexual. —Su carcajada fue estruendosa, su expresión fue la encarnación de la histeria.

—¿Si? Pues no se veía muy heterosexual mientras me devoraba en su camioneta. —La imagen mental fue una tortura. Con un suspiro me levanté de la cama—. ¿No quieres que te de algún consejo de seducción? —Me acomodé el bolso sobre el hombro.

—Prefiero escuchar los gritos de Fox. —La tensión en su ceño fue una oda hacia la satisfacción.

—Eiji… —El trepidar en su voz fue lo que me frenó—. Trata de pasearte así por el equipo de béisbol, te ves guapo con ese uniforme. —El estío se mofó al calcinar la inocencia—. Si ese sujeto te ve así caerá fascinado. —No existieron palabras suficientes para describir semejante humillación.

—Gracias Yut, justo me quería poner nervioso antes del entrenamiento. —A veces lo olvidaba.

—De nada. —Las serpientes desprendían veneno.

¿Qué era lo que sentía cuándo me perdía bajo la ilusión de la libertad? Le dije a Ibe que no era la gran cosa, que no pensaba nada en particular, sin embargo, era mágico. La electricidad recorría desde mi talón hasta la punta de mi nariz, el éxtasis me abrumaba mientras terminaba de caer. Era enmarcar tiempo al soltar la garrocha, era maravilloso, era una sensación en la que deseaba perpetuar, no obstante, el entrenamiento había comenzado sin mí.

Aunque no era la primera vez que olvidaban informarme acerca de esos cambios esto ya era cruel. Mis brazos se cruzaron sobre mis rodillas, mis latidos trataron de controlar un compulsivo trepidar, los ojos me ardieron, la frustración fue infantil. Mirarlos desde las gradas fue desalmado. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí cuando debería estar exigiendo una explicación? La impotencia, la tortura, la rabia. Yo no quería aborrecer lo que más amaba, sin embargo, ese hombre me estaba empujando hacia el borde de la locura. Y que doloroso fue ver ese entrenamiento para darme cuenta de que así era perfecto. Ellos eran altos y fornidos, por supuesto que eran el orgullo de la universidad. Y yo…

¿Dónde quedó el chico que sabía soñar?

¿Acaso olvidó sus propios sueños?

—Perdón. —Esa voz fue un pedazo de irrealidad entre las risas de los pertiguistas—. ¿No debería estar calentando aquí el equipo de béisbol? —Las facciones de aquel hombre eran suaves, su porte era agradable, su ropa lucía gastada.

—Sí, ellos suelen practicar frente a la pista de atletismo. —Sin embargo, el otro lado de la reja se encontraba desierto—. Quizás están en el gimnasio. —La frustración entre sus cejas fue tiritona.

—Gracias. —Que sus ojos me repasasen con semejante confianza me hizo retroceder en la grada—. ¡Oh! ¡Eres el Fly boy! —Las mejillas me ardieron, los latidos despertaron, el silbato a la distancia me quebró—. Eres el chico estrella de Ibe

—¿Conoce a Ibe? —El más alto asintió.

—Nos hicimos amigos cuando él visitó Cape Cod, él no tenía un lugar dónde hospedarse cuando fue a tomar fotografías y yo tenía un cuarto extra. —El nombre de la ciudad y la galantería de ese hombre me arrastraron hacia una sola conclusión.

—De casualidad… —Los nervios me erizaron la piel—. ¿Eres el hermano mayor de Ash? —El orgullo con el que fulguró el azul me hizo sonreír.

—¿Eres amigo de Aslan?

—¿Aslan? —Él rodó los ojos.

—Cierto, su nombre ahora es Ash, él está tratando de sonar genial mientras se queda en Nueva York. —Fue imposible contener la estridencia de mi carcajada. Para el resto de la universidad él era una leyenda. Piel pálida, ojos verdes, talento innato, alma de hielo. Que irónico que esta fuese su verdadera personalidad. Que divergencia más encantadora.

—Aslan en un nombre bonito. —El más alto se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. La jactancia tiñó sus facciones bajo el candor del verano.

—¿Cierto? Aslan Jade Callenreese es un nombre que le debería enorgullecer, su madre lo eligió con mucho cariño. —Aquel magnánimo título le sentaba a la perfección a semejante belleza—. Lo siento. ¿Ibas a practicar? —Su atención se centró en el piso. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de abrir mi bolso.

—No. —No lo quise tomar—. ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta el gimnasio? Mi entrenamiento terminó hace algunas horas. —La culpa no fue del entrenador. El verdugo no fue la genética. El único responsable de la cobardía fui yo.

—Gracias. —Pero no quise, de verdad me aterró la simple idea de pararme al frente del resto del equipo y tener que probar mi talento.

Sino lo tenía ¿qué haría? Había pasado demasiado tiempo escudado bajo la fachada de Fly boy.

¿Sino volaba seguía siendo yo?

El gimnasio era la encarnación de la petulancia, inmensas paredes de concreto separaban el cielo, llamativas gradillas de roble contrastaban contra la goma, implementos de última generación brillaban como trofeos, los gritos del entrenador nos recibieron cuando entramos. El equipo de béisbol era un cuadro de demacración. En aquella multitud mis ojos lo buscaron a él, el calor había bañado su piel, el talento empapó cada uno de sus poros mientras practicaba con el bate. El corazón me retumbó con ferocidad cuando Ash golpeó la pelota en su primer intento. El resplandor de aquella sonrisa hizo que las mejillas me cosquillearan. Popular, talentoso, amigable e inteligente. Él era tanto. Griffin y yo lo observamos desde una esquina. El dorado de sus cabellos era un desastre, el uniforme se le había ensuciado, una botella de agua rodó hacia mis pies. De esto era capaz el lince de Nueva York, que abrumador. Junté mis brazos sobre mi vientre. Que admirable. 

—Parece estarle yendo bien. —El alivio en ese susurro me hizo sonreír. Griffin Callenreese parecía ser una buena persona—. Él se convirtió en toda una celebridad en el pueblo ¿sabes? —Él no le quitó los reflectores de encima—. Mi padre ama alardear de él

—Debería sentirse orgulloso, toma tiempo adaptarse a un equipo nuevo. —El recuerdo de Fox me heló la sangre, la garganta me punzó como si me hubiese tragado un ramo de espinas, la impotencia fue el arrullo para las pesadillas. Que macabros podían ser los sueños.

—Ojala él pudiese verlo de esa manera. —Las cejas le temblaron entre los festejos de la multitud, el aroma a juventud fue intoxicante—. No quería obligarlo a estudiar pero esta es su mejor oportunidad para sobrevivir. —La suavidad con la que nos miramos fue un nervio contenido.

—Él lo está haciendo mejor de lo que cree. —Era extraña la confianza con la cual balbuceaba sobre Ash Lynx—. Incluso se unió a una banda. —Sin embargo, yo daría lo que fuese para que mi familia me tratase así. Que hermosa era la incondicionalidad. Que exótica. 

—¿Una banda? —La emoción en su grito fue interrumpida por el silbato—. ¿De verdad? —Asentí.

—El lince de Nueva York es famoso. —Él rodó los ojos, su sonrisa fue un rayo de sol, la ternura en sus facciones fue una oda hacia la inocencia.

—Y así él no quería venir… —Con el alarido de la campana el entrenamiento finalizó—. ¡Aslan! —El rostro se le tiñó de escarlata, el éxtasis se impuso a un constipado temblar de cejas.

—Griffin. —El más joven no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar al haber sido atrapado por los brazos de su hermano—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Max me invitó a cenar con ustedes y te quise pasar a ver a la facultad. —La belleza de esos jades me robó la respiración—. Tu amigo fue bastante amable, él me hizo buena compañía. —El terror con el que me miró fue infantil. Carmín se pintó sobre sus mejillas, los labios le temblaron, su ceño fue un aterrorizado lío.

—Eiji. —Me límite a saludar—. ¿No le dijiste nada raro? —Griffin negó.

—Tienes muchos talentos ocultos, Ash. —Desde que le di mi número mensajearnos se había vuelto una necesidad—. Dijiste que eras malo en el béisbol pero eres toda una estrella. —Él se apartó del castaño. La tensión fue irreal bajo el calor del verano, la ansiedad se le deslizó por el cuello hacia los latidos.

—Fly boy. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a tomar un refresco? —El tono que Griffin usó fue juguetón—. Planeaba comprarle algo a Aslan, déjame agradecerte por tu amabilidad. —Pero debía ir a practicar con los demás pertiguistas. Las burlas del equipo eran paralizantes. Quemaban, dolían, me destruían. Irónico para la libertad encerrarse en jaulas.

—No lo sé…. —Ash Lynx era un caos de ojos verdes y galantería legendaria. No tenía cabeza para pensar en eso. No quería recordar las mofas de Yut-Lung Lee. Los latidos me pesaron.

—Deberías quedarte. —No obstante, él se aferró a mi mano como si esto fuese lo más natural para nosotros dos—. Me gustaría que te quedaras. —Y con esa misma naturalidad yo se la terminé de dar.

—Bien.

_El chico que enseñó a vivir pero vendió su propia vida._

Risas consumieron el resto de la tarde, ese refresco fue una evasión para mi realidad, lo sabía, Eduardo L. Fox me había sometido a un sinfín de humillaciones desde que llegó, la impotencia era mortífera, las risas se repetían con una peligrosa obsesión, las piernas me temblaban bajo el letargo de la reminiscencia. Que doloroso era volar sin alas. Tener que perder mi identidad luego de haber luchado tanto para sostenerla. Era demasiado bajo, escuálido y débil, debía trabajar el triple para compensar la maldición de la genética, no obstante, mientras más me esforzaba más se mofaban y ya no sabía qué esperar. Rendirse sería lo más sencillo, sin embargo, no quería. Amaba saltar la pértiga.

Lo amaba tanto que dolía.

—Ibe me contó que eres la estrella de su nueva exhibición. —El mundo perdió la cordura esa tarde. Lo bueno fue malo.

—Sí, él trabajó todo el verano en ese concepto. —El negro fue el color de la palidez entre la dulzura de una Coca-Cola y las mesas del olvido—. No lo parece, pero es un perfeccionista. —Aquellos relucientes jades fueron un estrago para la pasión.

—¿Por eso él te estaba fotografiando cuando te conocimos? —Asentí—. Deberías haber visto el rostro de Aslan cuando saltaste por primera vez, pensé que se le caería la mandíbula de la emoción. —El nombrado se atragantó.

—¡¿Yo?! —Que placentero fue vislumbrar pánico en semejante galán—. Tú también quedaste impresionado. —A pesar de su reputación Ash Lynx no era más que un niño berrinchudo.

Lindo.

—Yo no lo he negado. —El castaño estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, el viento fue un melancólico suspiro frente a la última chispa del atardecer—. Eiji es un pertiguista realmente talentoso, él sería una sensación en Cape Cod. —Las orejas me calcinaron bajo el manto de la sinceridad.

—Gracias… —El chico que ya no podía volar. La noche que se disfrazó de día.

—Podríamos invitarlos a cenar alguna vez, Ibe podría tomar buenas fotografías frente a la cabaña, sería divertido, papá estaría encantado con ustedes. —Sus manos se encresparon sobre sus rodillas, la mesa crujió en la transparencia de la tensión, la ansiedad fue un compulsivo mordisquear.

—¿No deberías ir a ver a Max? —La sonrisa que Griffin esbozó fue digna de un hermano mayor.

—Tienes razón. —El castaño se levantó de la mesa—. No llegues muy tarde Aslan, compraré tu platillo favorito para festejar mi visita. —Aunque tenía la gorra sobre su cabeza el más alto le revolvió los cabellos—. Nos vemos Eiji.

—Nos vemos. —Y con la misma sutileza con la que entró a mis pensamientos él desapareció.

Un fatigado suspiro escapó de su garganta cuando él me miró. El fervor atrapado en esos jades me congeló, un espasmo azotó cada uno de mis músculos cuando él se acercó, la oscuridad en la cancha fue peligrosa, los vasos de refresco rodaron por el piso. No necesité de otro color para caer embelesado.

—Entonces… —Fue mi voz la que quebró el silencio—. Aslan Jade Callenreese. ¿No? Me siento algo estafado, ni siquiera sabía tu verdadero nombre. —Las mariposas fueron contagiosas frente a tan hermosa sonrisa. 

—Ahora conoces mi secreto. —La suavidad con la que se revolvió los cabellos me quitó el aliento—. Eso es algo injusto, estoy en desventaja. —Aunque la gorra voló lejos él no apartó su mirada de mí.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto mío para estar a mano? —Un roce convocó un sobresalto, la letalidad de esa caricia fue un deleite—. No creo tener uno. —La petulancia con la que alzó una ceja me fastidió. 

—Todos tienen uno. —Fruncí los labios. Aunque era ridícula la confianza que le profesaba a ese hombre.

—Tienes razón. —No confiaba en mí—. Siempre quise aprender a jugar béisbol pero en mi escuela estaba prohibido. Japón no es un gran fanático de la cultura americana. —Como si esa confesión fuese un hechizo él se levantó para extenderme la mano.

—¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? —El magnetismo de esos jades fue letárgico—. Te enseño si me ayudas a recoger los conos. —La tensión fue un riesgo para mis latidos. Esta era una mala idea, la expectación con la que la sangre me estaba hirviendo sería un cliché para esta tragedia.

—Es un trato. —Sin embargo, su sonrisa fue más embriagadora que un trago de absenta.

_El chico cuyos pedazos habían enloquecido de amor._

El sudor le empapó la camiseta, aquellos dorados mechones se contornearon bajo la luna, sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi cintura, la electricidad con la que me ayudó a sostener el bate fue intoxicante, el tiempo se paralizó en el murmullo de la irrealidad. Con un empujón de talón él acomodó mi zapatilla sobre el campo. Su aliento rozó mi oreja, sus movimientos embelesaron a las estrellas. Tragué, concentrarse en sus palabras fue imposible. La estridencia de sus latidos contra mi espalda fue atronadora. Aunque el viento estaba helado y mi uniforme era delgado él frío fue cuatro letras bajo esa risa. Que hipnotizante.

—Estas flectando demasiado las piernas. —Sin dejarme de abrazar él empujó mi rodilla con la suya—. Necesitas una posición firme o terminaras en el piso. —Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre las mías, su esencia caló entre mis grietas. El murmullo de los árboles fue cómplice del engaño.

—¿Me atraparas si me caigo? —Darme vueltas me costó la razón. La cercanía con la que esos jades me contemplaron me erizó el alma. Su aliento se deslizó entre mis labios, sus pestañas fueron la melodía de lo prohibido.

—Claro que lo haré. —Su mentón se apoyó sobre mi hombro—. No bajes tanto los codos. —Cuando los acomodé contra mi cintura su risa me embriagó—. Así. —Que no hubiese nadie en la facultad fue la chispa de la tentación. Los latidos se me subieron hacia la garganta en esa caricia.

—¿No me vas a lanzar una pelota para que la bateé? —Él negó.

—Quizás en una segunda lección. —El tintineo de los postes de luz encubrió mi sonrisa.

—¿Habrá una segunda lección? —Sus cabellos fueron un aterciopelado cosquilleo para mi cuello. La sangre se me llenó de electricidad, el estómago me retumbó en burbujas.

—Si eres un buen alumno. —Rodeé los ojos.

¿Por qué me sentía tan nervioso?

—Empuja la cadera hacia adelante. —Que él acomodase sus manos con semejante confianza fue un descaro—. Y batea. —Cortando el viento lo obedecí. Aunque no sabía mucho de béisbol ese swing fue perfecto, fue el mismo con el que había visto a Ash arrasar en la práctica. Y que satisfactorio fue lograr algo luego de zurcir mis pedazos. Esa pequeña victoria fue el soporte de mi confianza. 

—¿Lo hice? —El bate cayó hacia el suelo, él me levantó entre sus brazos.

—¡Lo hiciste! —Fue ridícula la emoción con la que celebramos—. Creo que tendré competencia sino me cuido, tienes talento innato. —Cuando dejamos de reír la atmósfera cambió. Las yemas del rubio se deslizaron debajo de mi polera en el peso de la realidad. Nuestros rostros quedaron cerca, los latidos fueron delatores en aquella solitaria cancha.

—Puedes bajarme, Ash. —Que él me ayudase a volar cuando mis alas estaban quebradas fue devastador.

—No quiero. —El roce entre sus yemas y mi piel fue adictivo—. Quiero decir… —Aunque la ansiedad había poseído a cada una de sus facciones él no me dejó de mirar—. Eres bastante ligero, es divertido cargarte así. —Con lentitud él me acercó. Las gotas del coqueteo mancharon esa fotografía. 

—Dile eso al entrenador de mi equipo. —Mis palmas se acomodaron sobre su cuello. Cuántos segundos estuve en el aire. ¿Dos? ¿Tal vez tres? No importó.

—¿Te sigue molestando? —El tiempo dejó de correr para que lo enmarcara en esos ojos.

—Sí. —Nuestras narices se rozaron, mis brazos acabaron rodeando su cuello, mis piernas vacilaron antes de enredarse a él—. Yut me dijo que sería buena idea ir a hablar con el director, pero no lo sé, no me da un buen presentimiento. —La galantería con la que él sonrió le robó la magia a la noche.

—Tu entrenador se debe sentir tan intimidado contigo, me da un poco de lástima. —La perplejidad me obligó a parpadear, su perfume fue un delicioso veneno.

—¿Intimidado? —Él asintió.

—Cuando te preparas para saltar tú no caminas ni corres. —La cercanía fue peligrosa—. Tú vuelas cuando estas allí arriba. La expresión que pones es maravillosa, realmente pareces disfrutarlo. —Sus piernas terminaron cediendo a la presión. Ambos caímos sobre la cancha.

—Ahora no me siento de esa manera. —Levanté mi rostro del pecho de Ash, él no me soltó aunque nos tropezamos—. No quiero admitirlo en voz alta, pero me siento incómodo en ese equipo. —Nuestras zapatillas se entrelazaron sobre el pasto, el rocío se impregnó a los uniformes, el tacto entre nuestras pieles nos dejó nerviosos.

—¿Lo quieres dejar? —Sin levantarse del piso él acomodó un mechón detrás de mi oreja, mis brazos se apoyaron sobre su camiseta. La noche tuvo un sabor adictivo bajo esos orbes.

—Lo estoy considerando.

—Eiji. —La seriedad con la que él musitó mi nombre fue un escalofrío para la beldad—. No deberías dejar de hacer lo que amas por alguien más. —Tanta sinceridad fue abrumadora.

—Lo dice el sujeto que además de cantar como un ángel y jugar como una estrella tiene 200 puntos de CI. —Su carcajada me hormigueó la nariz.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —La petulancia de esa sonrisa fue fastidiosa.

—Los rumores corren rápido en esta universidad. —Ahora eran mis dedos los que jugaban con su flequillo, que dorado más hermoso, que hombre más galante —. Eres todo un personaje Aslan Callenreese. —No lo pude apartar cuando sus manos acariciaron mi espalda—. ¿Tienes algún otro talento oculto que deba conocer? —Que mortífera fue la presunción de la belleza.

—No es un talento, pero… —Sus movimientos frenaron.

—¿Pero? —Él se mordió el labio antes de inclinarse hacia mí.

—Pero no te entiendo. —El desconcierto delató mi ignorancia—. Me pones nervioso Eiji, no sé por qué. —La suavidad de la noche fue un arrullo para la inocencia—. Pero no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza. ¿Es normal? —En el fondo él no era más que un niño aterrado. Que fachada más talentosa.

—Es normal. —Sus manos me buscaron entre la oscuridad—. ¿Quieres saber un secreto? —El más alto asintió—. Tampoco te he podido sacar de mi cabeza. —Aquella confesión fue impudente y humillante, sin embargo, mi corazón no razonó bajo tan violentos latidos.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —La ansiedad cubrió mi espalda—. ¿Somos amigos? —El reflejo de las estrellas fue hipnótico entrelazado a esos jades.

—No lo sé. —No tenía tiempo para procesar estas emociones. Necesitaba concentrarme en mi carrera, me quedaban pocos años para egresar, sino probaba mi talento ahora estaría perdido. No debía. No era el momento.

—Pero… —No lo pensaría—. Esto es tan confuso. —Él dejó que su nuca cayese contra el piso, la presión que ejerció sobre sus párpados lo hizo temblar.

—¿Nunca te gustó nadie en Cape Cod? —Él se cubrió la frente con el antebrazo, el rostro me quemó con un espectáculo de pirotecnia cuando él me buscó.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo. —Algo no debía ser dicho entre nosotros dos—. Cuando las chicas me pedían pasar tiempo con ellas era casi una obligación, aunque Jim me prohibía tener novia él se sentía orgulloso cuando los rumores corrían. —Qué triste él lució al musitar aquello. Que excelsa era la soledad—. Además, la chica de la fiesta me besó y no sentí nada. ¿Así debía pasar? —Suspiré antes de dejarme caer sobre su pecho.

—A veces así pasa, sin magia, sin fuegos artificiales, sin nada. —El lince se alzó de su lecho.

—¿Cómo fue el tuyo? —La indignación en su expresión me hizo reír. ¿Pero quién se creía que era?

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —Aun en la oscuridad lo pude vislumbrar a la perfección. Sublime y hermoso. Tan agobiante—. ¿Acaso estas celoso?

—No lo sé… —El trepidar en sus orbes fue el verdugo de la verdad—. Pero es doloroso pensarlo. —Que él tomase mi mano para apoyarla sobre su pecho fue aterrador.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Es realmente doloroso imaginarte con alguien más. —El alma se me comprimió bajo lo efímero del momento—. Shorter me dijo que pongo una expresión especial cuando se trata de ti. —La angustia me martilló la cabeza, que él apretase mi palma con semejante fuerza fue atronador.

—Ash… —No pude apartar mi mirada de él. No pude concentrarme en nada más.

—No lo entiendo del todo… —El mundo desapareció ante la presencia del lince de Nueva York—. Vengo de un pueblo que parece haberse quedado estancado en el siglo pasado, nunca se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que me pudiese gustar un hombre. —Cada neurona se me chamuscó en esas palabras—. Pero parece que ese es el caso. —El rostro me enrojeció con ferocidad, mis latidos se perdieron, los nervios me asfixiaron.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? —El rubio negó.

—Pero quiero entenderlo. —Que embriagadora fue la electricidad con la que me tocó, la razón me dejó de funcionar. La brisa le revolvió los cabellos, las máscaras se cayeron bajo los colores de su sonrisa.

—Ya deberías regresar, Griffin te pidió llegar temprano. —El pánico me forzó a levantarme del suelo.

—Debería.

La situación fue caótica. Ahora no solo me debía preocupar por Eduardo L. Fox y los militares que él tenía bajo el título de deportistas, sino que Ash Lynx me había dejado mareado. Los roces accidentales mientras nos encontrábamos en las prácticas, las sonrisas entre partidos, los mensajes hasta el amanecer. ¿Cuándo comencé a apegarme tanto a él? No. No podía. La libertad se me estaba escurriendo entre los dedos como cenizas, cada día el dolor estaba más incrustado a mi alma, era una abominación, aunque me estaba esforzando para mejorar no era suficiente. No quería que él me hiciese sentir de esa manera. Los romances no eran más que tragedias. Ya lo sabía. No intercambiamos otra palabra hasta que llegamos a los dormitorios. Eran más de las tres de la mañana y la tensión era insufrible.

—Eiji. —Sus dedos juguetearon sobre su gorra en esa despedida—. No te he podido sacar de mi cabeza desde que te vi saltar. —El fervor en esa confesión hizo que las piernas me temblaran.

—Debe ser admiración. —No quería encontrarme con esos ojos. Que desgarrador sería tener que afrontar la verdad—. Ya deberías ir con Griffin. —Pero él me tomó de la muñeca.

—Esto tampoco estaba en mis planes. —La incomodidad me acarició el cuello—. Pero quiero entender lo que siento por ti. —La desesperanza incrustada en esa sonrisa me rompió el corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que sugieres? —El ave que inspiraba vuelo y había olvidado sus alas—. Estoy un poco cansado y no tengo cabeza para estos dramas. —El chico que pintaba sueños pero se olvidó de soñar.

—Sal a una cita conmigo. —La vida perdida que fue dejada. Suspiré, que injusta fue la galantería con la que él tomó mi mano. Él acomodó su gorra sobre mi cabeza, me quedaba grande y estaba gastada, sin embargo, la sensación me hizo feliz.

—¿Eso te dejara tranquilo? —En cada vuelo, en cada sueño, en cada vida su huella perduró.

—Lo hará. —Y aunque la libertad no tenía tiempo para huir de su jaula.

—Bien. —No existió libertad más hermosa que flotar entre sus brazos—. Es una cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dio mucho amor escribir el capítulo de hoy, y creo que este fic ya no quedará tan corto, no, si la planificación es mi especialidad.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer.
> 
> Si me tienen fe de vida nos vemos en un par de semanas. Cuídense.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias!


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! No me tenía fe para actualizar hoy porque fue un día estresante, pero el capítulo me gusto mucho y necesitaba subirlo, así que acá estamos.
> 
> Este lo narra Ash. Espero que les guste.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!

_Mi mundo era pequeño, me cabía entre las manos. De inmensos prados verdes, lagos de irrealidad y albas de oro._

Los oriundos de la nada eran tan agradables como desalmados, ellos podían construir casas a base de prejuicios y armar familias con caricias de maltrato, me perdí donde los padres tenían aroma a negligencia, las madres eran prostitutas y el amor era una farsa teñida de violencia, esta historia era protagonizada por un amanecer demasiado oscuro para ser dorado y un jade cuyo fulgor se perdió bajo gotitas de miedo. Porque si en Cape Cod hubiese aceptado la estridencia con la que latía mi corazón por el japonés, el hombre que fumaba en lugar de respirar se hubiese levantado de su sillón, me hubiese arrastrado por la casa de los cabellos para poder darme una paliza que jamás hubiese olvidado. Qué vergüenza sería tener un hijo maricón ¿verdad? El mundo era una tortura con él. No lo entendía del todo, sin embargo, chispas danzaban en mi alma cada vez que esos grandes ojos de ensueño me vislumbraban.

Eiji Okumura era esa clase de persona.

Un salto inquebrantable hacia la libertad.

—¿Seguro se ve bien? —Por eso debía aprovechar esta oportunidad. Aunque era mucho más grande que el pertiguista yo era como un niño gateando cuando se trataba sobre el amor.

—Amigo, estas exagerando. —La mofa atrapada entre sus mejillas me hizo saborear la gravedad de mi error, mis manos se paralizaron sobre mi flequillo, mi imagen se deformó por culpa de la ansiedad—. Luces más nervioso que una chica. —El verano me abofeteó en la estridencia de una carcajada—. Esta no es tu primera cita, no te comportes como un novato. —Me dejé caer a su lado en la cama.

—Shorter… —Tragándome mi orgullo me froté el entrecejo—. Esta es mi primera cita. —Llevaba más de dos horas tratando de convertirme en un irresistible con los consejos del guitarrista. Los lentes de sol terminaron contra el suelo por culpa de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —La brutalidad con la que me tomó de los hombros para interrogarme me hizo fruncir el ceño—. Eso es imposible, luces como todo un rompecorazones. —La brisa desordenó su cuarto, partituras se desparramaron junto a los empaques de hamburguesas, Coca-Cola fue derramada contra libros de texto y viejas fotografías, aunque era una regla mantener los dormitorios ordenados, Shorter Wong era un antisistema.

—Jim nunca me dejó tener esa clase de cosas, él tenía miedo de que embarazara a una chica y luego me tuviese que hacer cargo. —El desagrado en las facciones del más alto fue transparente y gracioso. Habían infancias carentes de violencia y habían historias cuyo Peter Pan estaba perdido.

—¿De verdad? —Asentí.

—Además, es Eiji de quien estamos hablando, él es diferente. —Pronunciar su nombre fue una oda para lo melifluo, las mejillas me cosquillearon, una trémula sonrisa se pintó sobre la ansiedad.

—Mira como lo aceptas ahora. —La indignación lo hizo cruzar sus brazos sobre su vientre—. Cuando yo te dije que ponías cara de enamorado casi me golpeas. —Mis yemas hicieron presión contra la realidad.

—Lo sé… —Pero la realidad fue demasiado pesada—. Es solo que no sabía que eso se podía. —Mentira, no era tonto, estaba consciente de esa clase de romances, sin embargo, por supervivencia los decidí enterrar bajo el campo de las mentiras y ponerme la máscara del rebelde sin causa.

—Siento que creciste en una casa bastante problemática. —Érase una vez un padre cuyos abrazos eran botellas rotas pero a quien su hijo debía amar porque eran familia.

—Algo así. —Érase una vez un cachorro de lince que fue dejado a su suerte en la cueva del abandono—. Me da un poco de miedo lo que está pasando.

—¿Por qué? —Érase una vez un chico enamorado de la libertad que la dejó ir por sus cadenas.

—Me estoy poniendo en todos los escenarios. —Mi espalda cayó contra el colchón—. ¿Qué pasa si luego de esta cita entiendo que él me gusta? ¿Qué pasa si terminamos siendo pareja? —La ingenuidad con la que Shorter alzó una ceja fue hilarante. Que simple era esta historia para los acordes de la salvación.

—¿Eso no sería bueno? —Negué.

—Si alguna vez lo llevo a casa nos trataran como si fuésemos leprosos. Eiji es un chico dulce, él es la clase de persona que se querrá involucrar con mi familia y eso no saldrá bien. —Y aunque ni siquiera me había terminado de vestir mi mente ya era un maldito caos. Porque sí, en el fondo lo sabía, la atracción que me arrastraba hacia la irrealidad de sus orbes no era amistad.

—Suena a que tienes una relación difícil con él. —Tratando de huir de la verdad enfoqué mi atención en el techo, la lámpara estaba a medio cortarse y los cables sobresalían de manera grotesca.

—Algo terrible pasó en Cape Cod cuando tenía siete años. —Un monstruo disfrazado de hombre—. Se supone que el trabajo de un papá es proteger a su hijo pero lo único que él hizo fue burlarse de mí. —Una tragedia enterrada en un campo de béisbol—. Sino fuese por Griffin habría muerto también. —Rosas ensangrentadas para los niños perdidos.

—Ash…

—Él ya me arruinó lo suficiente, no quiero que manche esto también, no quiero que destruya a Eiji. —El colchón chirrió cuando me volví a levantar—. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

—Realmente te pegó con fuerza el Fly boy ¿no? —La desolación se esfumó bajo el candor de la inocencia—. Supongo que esta es tu oportunidad para averiguarlo. —Era extraño poder hablar con tanta sinceridad sin ser juzgado.

—Gracias. —Mis manos se convirtieron en puños sobre mis rodillas—. Eres un buen amigo. —Él me revolvió los cabello, bajo la aspereza de sus yemas se esfumó la galantería.

—Deberías invitarlo a nuestro próximo concierto. —Estirarse hacia el velador para alcanzar un frasco dorado fue toda una proeza para Shorter Wong—. Ya invité a Yut pero deberías asegurarte. —Él me lo arrojó—. Es colonia, con esto te convertirás en todo un imán para los bombones. —Que indescriptible fue la pestilencia que emanó de esa botella, con una sonrisa incómoda la dejé de lado.

—¿Las cosas se dieron bien entre ustedes dos? —Un largo silbido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta. Le di la espalda para poder mirarme una última vez. El espejo estaba sucio y empañado.

—Mi chica refinada resultó ser un hombre de lengua afilada, pero creo que esto es el inicio de algo bueno. —Rodeé los ojos, lo poco que conocía de Yut-Lung Lee era veneno, hipocresía y saña—. Estoy abierto a lo que sea. —Con un salto él se bajó de la cama.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuese tan fácil… —Él me tomó de los hombros para poder examinarme.

—¿Acaso no lo es? —Como si fuese una honda esa pregunta retumbó en las profundidades de mi alma—. Ahora ve a mostrarle al Fly boy el legendario encanto del lince de Nueva York. —La determinación con la que hirvieron mis venas fue un preludio para esta tragedia.

—Con esta cita lo sabré.

Caminar hacia la salida de la facultad fue mi perdición, el calor era insoportable, mis manos estaban empapadas de sudor, la colonia de Shorter se me había impregnado a la chaqueta. Que desastre. Rodeado de árboles de pétalos brillantes, risas estudiantiles, brisas de colores y adoquines de destino, él me encontró. Fue adictivo y brillante. Sus orbes fueron una encrucijada para mi cordura. ¿De qué color eran? ¿Cafés? ¿Negros? ¿Amarettos? Dio igual, eran los más hermoso que había contemplado. Si la libertad fuese de una tonalidad esa sería Eiji Okumura. Suspiré, pasar tiempo con él me estaba empujando hacia la locura, cada uno de mis pasos retumbó entre mis orejas cuando me acerqué. Yo no entendía cosas de romance, eran complicadas, densas, dolorosas y amargas, sin embargo, mi corazón arremetía con una violencia paralizante frente al japonés, y eso. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho. Eso no podía ser amistad.

—¿Esperaste mucho? —La realidad se volvió mucho más surreal cuando él me sonrió.

—No, Yut acaba de terminar con su ensayo, salí hace poco. —El chico de los ojos más bonitos del mundo me extendió la mano—. Hace mucho quería ir a un parque de diversiones. —La torpeza con la que correspondí el agarre fue impresionante.

—Shorter fue quien me lo recomendó. —El verano hormigueó entre mis mejillas mientras caminábamos hacia el paradero—. Él dijo que era un buen lugar para una cita. —Hasta las orejas le enrojecieron cuando musité aquello.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tengo una de esas. —Eiji Okumura me estaba mirando como si yo fuese una persona especial—. Estar en el equipo de pértiga exige demasiado tiempo, a veces me siento como todo un antisocial. —¿Él contemplaría así a todos los demás? No importaba, por esta tarde esa clase de expresiones solo me pertenecerían a mí.

—¿Aún no has hablado con el director? —Él negó—. Bien, no quiero que vayas solo, Shorter me dijo que Dino Golzine no es de confianza. —Pronunciar su nombre fue un maldito escalofrío, ese hombre parecía ser tabú dentro de la facultad, decenas de rumores extraños y miradas incómodas afloraban cuando se trataba de él.

—Ash... —La timidez con la que él me contempló fue dulce—. ¿Esta es tu primera cita? —El infierno danzó entre mis mejillas bajo el manto de la humillación.

—Lo es.

—¿No deberías haberla guardado para tenerla con alguien especial? —Mis hombros se relajaron, mi palma apretó la suya, mis latidos fueron pirotecnia ante la llegada del bus.

—La guardé para tenerla con alguien especial. —Aunque poder distinguir la línea entre la amistad y el romance era imposible para un inexperto como yo, nadie jamás me robó la respiración como él lo hizo en ese instante.

¿Eso era amistad?

Entre risas, roces accidentales en el pasamanos y las quejas de los demás pasajeros llegamos a un parque de diversiones. La inmensidad del lugar era indescriptible, un sinfín de colores se hallaban repartidos entre gigantescas atracciones mecánicas y puestos de curiosidades, el brillo que esos orbes me regalaron no tuvo precio, sosteniendo su palma a través de la multitud lo llevé hacia el primer juego: una montaña rusa. La estridencia de los carros de plástico se perdió bajo los alaridos del terror, el calor de la fila no se sintió mientras él me mostraba fotografías de la presentación que había tenido Yut-Lung Lee, aunque detestaba admitirlo el chico tenía talento para las artes. Fue peligrosa la violencia con la que arremetió mi corazón cuando subimos a nuestro carro, la fuerza con la que el cinturón de seguridad se cruzó sobre mi pecho fue sofocante, tras un crujir de óxido comenzamos a subir hacia el vacío. El japonés estaba trepidando a mi lado.

—¿Te dan miedo esta clase de cosas? —Como si fuese un consenso secreto mi mano volvió a apretar la suya—. ¿No te la pasas en el aire por la pértiga?

—No es lo mismo. —Sus dientes chirriaron cuando la atracción frenó, ahí arriba no existió más que azul entremezclado con dorado, el mundo lució insípido desde esa altura—. Esto es realmente alto. —Aunque Eiji Okumura era el mayor entre nosotros dos el mohín que él me regaló me recordó a un niño.

—Puedes abrazarme si tienes miedo, _onii-chan._ —La frustración que se trazó entre sus cejas me hizo reír.

—¿No te estas esforzando demasiado para lucir genial? —Que linda fue la manera en que él infló sus mejillas. Que adorable fue la cercanía involuntaria con la que él me buscó.

—Corrección, yo no me esfuerzo para lucir genial. —La montaña rusa volvió a chirriar—. Yo soy genial. —Caímos con un _click._

Y como si ambos fuésemos unos cobardes acabamos aferrados al otro mientras el carrusel descendía hacia el vacío, la adrenalina caló hacia lo más profundo de mis venas, el aire me golpeó el rostro como si fuese una tormenta, ningún grito fue tan estridente como la risa del japonés, aún inseguro él se atrevió a alzar los brazos y a cerrar los ojos, la imagen que él me regaló, maldición, fue hermosa. No era normal que mi corazón lo anhelase tanto si solo éramos amigos ¿verdad?

Nos pintamos de cielo, nos bañamos en nubes, surcamos la libertad en ese viejo carro de plástico. Cuando nos bajamos él se apoyó sobre mi hombro para no caer, la satisfacción con la que sonreí fue imposible de disimular. Tal vez nunca necesité de una cita para comprender mis sentimientos, quizás solo me daba pavor aceptarlos, no obstante, a pesar de ser dos hombres abrazados a nadie le pareció importar. Shorter tenía razón, Nueva York era mucho más liberal. Esta era una ciudad donde yo podía ser solo _yo._

—¿Vamos al siguiente? —Aunque rodó los ojos él acabó mirando otra atracción.

—¿Quieres saber qué siento cuando salto pértiga? —La magia con la que fulguraron sus orbes fue la puerta hacia mi perdición—. Creo que eso te dará una idea. —El juego consistía en una serie de cápsulas que se levantaban hacia el aire para girar con suavidad alrededor de un tótem.

—Escuché que tienes una competencia cerca, por cierto. —Los nervios me respiraron en la nuca cuando nos unimos a la fila.

—Sí… —La tristeza marchitó a mi girasol—. El entrenador no sabe si podré participar, él piensa que no estoy a la altura del torneo. —La frustración me revolvió las entrañas, sudor me escurrió hasta el cuello mientras una pegajosa tonada era pasada por los altoparlantes.

—¿Es una broma? Todos conocen al Fly boy. —Él se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

—Parece que no le agrado al resto del equipo. —No obstante, si él fuese indiferente mi corazón no se estaría rompiendo bajo la desolación de su sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? Hubo un tiempo donde consideré que podría vivir solo saltando la pértiga, pero creo que no. —Que frustrante fue ver al talento asfixiarse por la elección de un verdugo.

—No creo que te debas rendir. —Mis palmas se empaparon de ansiedad, mis zapatillas se arrastraron contra la aspereza del pavimento—. Tu vuelo es algo hermoso, te lo dije ¿verdad? No te he podido sacar de mi cabeza desde que te vi saltar. —La ansiedad con la que él empezó a respirar fue una oda para el primer amor.

—Te dije que eso debe ser admiración. —La suavidad con la que acomodé mi palma sobre su cintura lo hizo tiritar.

—Conozco la admiración y esto no se parece en nada. —La piel se le erizó bajo el candor de mi aliento—. ¿Te desagradaría si me gustaras?

—No. —Ni siquiera lo había pensado hasta que lo musité—. No es eso… —La aflicción lo hizo aferrarse a su muñeca y enfocar su atención en el piso.

—¿Entonces? —Sin embargo, él no pudo responderme cuando nuestro turno llegó.

La imagen que plasmamos fue ridícula. Éramos dos hombres adultos tratando de entrar en un compartimiento demasiado pequeño para una pareja, Eiji tomó el asiento de adelante, la ansiedad destrozó mi cordura cuando yo tomé el de atrás, separé mis piernas para ponerlas alrededor del japonés, su espalda se acomodó contra mi pecho, su silueta se amoldó entre mis muslos, maldición, él pudo escuchar mis latidos a través de su polera cuando la puerta se cerró. Me afirmé de la rejilla con desesperación, la cápsula subió con elegancia antes de empezar a girar. ¿Admiración? Si esto fuese solo eso yo no estaría tan consciente de su cuerpo contra el mío, ni del dulzor que su cabello había comenzado a desprender o de lo melodiosa que era su risa.

—¿Cómo se siente volar, Ash? —La serenidad en su rostro fue ilusoria, el viento le desordenó los cabellos para que estos me rozasen la punta de la nariz, traté de centrar mi atención en el paisaje de afuera, sin embargo, fue inútil.

—Es un tanto liberador. —Inevitablemente regresaba a él—. Pero me gusta más verte a ti saltar. —El dulzor de su perfume me embriagó.

—Sigues insistiendo con eso. —La suavidad con la que se volteó fue paralizante—. ¿Por qué eres tan persistente? —Su cuerpo se acercó al mío en esa pequeña cápsula, el sabor de su aliento fue un deleite en el candor de la cercanía.

—Porque si no te hubiese visto volar habría regresado a Cape Cod. —La ternura con la que le acomodé el flequillo detrás de la oreja lo hizo parpadear—. No quería darle una oportunidad a Nueva York, pero decidí quedarme cuando te vi. —El roce accidental entre sus manos y mis muslos lo hizo ruborizarse.

—Perdón. —La brusquedad con la que se removió lo hizo chocar contra el soporte de seguridad.

—Deberías tener cuidado. —Mis palmas abandonaron la rejilla para acomodarse sobre su cintura—. ¿Ya habías hecho algo así? ¿Con otra persona? —El murmullo del viento me revolvió los pensamientos. Aunque ahí arriba hacía un frío infernal el ambiente estaba caliente, casi fogoso.

—No. —Él no me miró, no obstante, sus orejas enrojecieron. Mi mentón se acomodó sobre su hombro—. No suelo hacer esta clase de cosas, no se me da el romance. —El tiritar en sus labios fue un poema repleto de mentiras—. ¿Te vas a quedar así hasta que nos bajemos?

—Soy demasiado alto y no me puedo afirmar bien. —Él se estremeció entre mis brazos—. No es mi culpa que los asientos sean para niños. —Que linda fue la mueca de disgusto que él me regaló. Lo único más adictivo que molestarlo era hacerlo reír.

—Presumido. —Porque sí, Eiji Okumura tenía la risa más linda de todo el mundo—. Al menos yo no le tengo miedo a las calabazas. —Los dedos me tiritaron sobre su vientre cuando un brillo pícaro se fundió bajo sus pestañas.

—¿Cómo? —El golpeteo en mi pecho fue destructivo.

—Griffin me lo dijo mientras te estábamos esperando en el calentamiento. —Hundí mi rostro contra su espalda para disimular la pena—. Es una historia linda, el feroz lince de Nueva York tiene un lado dulce. —Toda la reputación que me esmeré en construir mi hermano mayor la derrumbó en un instante—. Las chicas enloquecerían de ternura si lo supieran.

—Eso no me importa. —La sorpresa lo hizo voltear—. La única persona que no quería que lo supiera se está burlando de mí. —Quedamos cerca, demasiado cerca. Nuestras narices se tocaron, sus ojos buscaron mis labios.

—Yut me dijo que tienen un concierto en un par de semanas. —Aunque él soltó una carcajada nerviosa él no se apartó ni dejó de mirarlos.

—¿Estabas esperando una invitación? —Él asintió.

—Tengo curiosidad por tu música. —La velocidad del juego aumentó, el tiempo se deslizó en esa cercanía—. Pero no quiero ser un oportunista o pasarte a llevar, por eso necesito que tú me invites. —La estridencia de sus latidos arremetió contra mi pecho en la parálisis de ese instante.

—Quiero que vayas. —Hubieron chispas y electricidad—. Pero el espectáculo termina demasiado tarde, no creo que te dejen regresar a los dormitorios a esa hora. —Era mentira, sin embargo, la semilla de la codicia ya había surcado raíces en mi interior—. Podrías quedarte a dormir en mi casa. —La ilusión se expandió en mi alma con la clase de expresión que él me regaló. ¿Cómo otro hombre podía ser tan seductor?

—¿No vives con uno de los amigos de tu hermano? —Al parecer nunca conocí la verdadera atracción hasta que lo miré a él. Que aterrador era poder entenderlo. ¿Esto en qué me convertía?

—Si, pero no creo que a Max le moleste. —No necesité etiqueta alguna bajo la inmensidad de esos ojos cafés—. Podemos ver una película y ordenar sushi. —Sus mofletes se volvieron a inflar.

—¿No estas siendo algo racista? —Reí antes de negar.

—También podemos ver anime. —Que encantadora fue la manera en que sus cejas se tensaron—. O plaza sésamo para mejorar tu inglés. —¿Todas las citas eran así de divertidas? ¿Se debían sentir así de bien? Tal vez lo estaba haciendo mal.

—Si me estas tratando de seducir estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo. —La suavidad con la que mis yemas se deslizaron por sus mejillas lo hizo enrojecer.

—¿Enserio? —La cercanía entre nuestros rostros fue peligrosa—. Yo diría que lo estoy haciendo muy bien, casi pareciera que estas esperando un beso. —Un golpe en la cápsula llamó nuestra atención. El ceño tenso del guardia nos hizo apartarnos.

—¿Qué no escucharon? La vuelta se terminó hace diez minutos. —Ambos reímos ante la molestia del encargado, el tiempo no existía cuando lo tenía a mi lado. Sin soltarle la mano nos dirigimos hacia los carritos de comida.

Sin decir palabra alguna Eiji se liberó de mi agarre para enredarse en mi brazo, los nervios se me atoraron en la garganta ante tan agradable tacto, la sangre me hirvió, los músculos me cosquillearon, mi palma se deslizó por su cintura antes de que él trepidara. El toque fue delicioso, su aroma intoxicante, las luces se empezaron a apagar para darle la bienvenida a la noche, bajo la estridencia de las risas y la magia de la inocencia nos dirigimos hacia un puesto de hamburguesas. 

—¿Cómo va hasta ahora la cita? —El área de comidas de encontraba desierta—. Necesito un puntaje. —Su emparedado se desarmó cuando él lo trató de comer. Lindo.

—Déjame pensar… —Él era realmente hermoso—. Tres de diez, he tenido mejores. —No le pude dar un mordisco a mi hamburguesa al soltarla. La picardía de su carcajada consiguió que mis cejas se arquearan, el rostro me ardió, las manos me temblaron.

—Eres cruel. —La mesa quedó hecha un desastre de pan y condimentos gracias a su broma.

—Tú me preguntaste. —Sin pedirle permiso me acomodé a su lado para poder darle un mordisco a su emparedado—¡Oye! Eso era mío. —Con mi yema retiré los restos de mostaza que él tenía entre sus labios para saborearlos.

—La tuya está mucho más deliciosa que la mía, me hiciste un favor. —La nariz se le tiñó de escarlata. La mesa se encontraba repleta de grafitis extraños y manchas dudosas—. Deberías darme puntos por galante. —Él dio otro bocado con indignación.

—Acabas de quitarme la mitad de mi cena y quieres que te dé puntos por galante. ¿Quién te dijo que eso era romántico? —Ambos le dimos un mordisco antes de que se acabara. El estruendo de los gritos no fue tan fuerte como los latidos de la noche.

—Shorter. —Mantener la seriedad entre nosotros dos fue imposible.

—Yut estará en problemas si eso es verdad. —El más bajo se relajó, su palma se dejó caer cerca de la mía, estar sentado junto a alguien más jamás me puso tan nervioso como ahora—. A él le gusta que lo conquisten con elegancia y sutileza.

—Espero que le gusten las serenatas de borracho. —Sostener la guardia era imposible cuando se trataba de él. Los diferentes matices de las luces se posaron entre sus pestañas para seducirme—. Gracias por venir conmigo, no pensé que aceptarías. —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me da pena que nos hayamos podido subir a tan pocos juegos. —Maldije internamente a mi mejor amigo por sus consejos. Hacerlo esperar solo me había costado preciadas horas con él.

—Podemos venir más temprano para la siguiente cita. —Aunque el ambiente fue etéreo en la irrealidad—. Así nos podríamos subir a todas las demás atracciones. —Yo solo tuve ojos para él.

—Eso me gustaría. —Nuestras yemas se electrizaron en una caricia—. Siempre me quise meter a la casa del terror pero Yut jamás me lo permitió, él es un cobarde para esas cosas. —Irónico para una víbora. Por alguna razón escucharlo hablar de Yut-Lung Lee y no de su pareja anterior me hizo inmensamente feliz—. Se ve frío pero es bastante llorón. —Porque así como él era mi primera vez.

—¿No te dan miedo esas cosas? —Yo era la suya.

—No en realidad. —La altanería con la que alzó las cejas me puso nervioso—. Tampoco las calabazas.

—¿No se te va a olvidar?

—Jamás. —La satisfacción con la que él acomodó su mejilla sobre su palma fue contagiosa—. Griffin prometió mostrarme una fotografía, no puedo olvidarlo. —Me froté el entrecejo con fuerza. Aunque mi hermano mayor era una buena persona él no me estaba ayudando con el romance.

—¿No hay nada que te de miedo? —Él frunció la boca antes de suspirar—. Es injusto que conozcas el mío pero yo no sepa el tuyo.

—Supongo que esto… —Cada segundo a mi alrededor perdió sentido en lo efímero de la belleza.

—¿Esto? —Él no vaciló cuando asintió.

—Me da miedo lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros dos. —Desviar la mirada fue imposible en lo intoxicante de la tensión—. Estoy tratando de concentrarme en el salto de pértiga, no debería andar jugando con el lince de Nueva York. —La confusión me hizo parpadear—. Además siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti. —La sinestesia entre las luces y la música se fundió con las estrellas.

—¿Por qué? —No era necesario preguntar para conocer la respuesta.

—Soy el primer hombre que te gusta ¿verdad? —Su mano se encogió sobre la mesa para apartarse de la mía.

—Eso no me importa. —No lo dejé—. Que seas el primero no hace que mis sentimientos valgan menos. —En la estridencia de mi palpitar entendí que siempre había tenido la respuesta.

Eiji Okumura me gustaba.

Me había gustado desde que lo había visto saltar.

—Te puedes arrepentir luego, te estás haciendo fama con la banda, no deberías desperdiciar eso conmigo. —Que frustrante fue escucharlo menospreciarse de esa manera.

—Eiji, puedo aceptar que solo me quieras ver como un amigo. —Encontrarle significado a mis palabras fue complicado—. Pero no me uses como excusa para tu cobardía si quieres rechazarme. —Así que no se lo busqué.

La música fue suave en el cierre del parque, las luces de neón dieron su último alarido antes de apagarse, las parejas empezaron a desaparecer del lugar cuando los puestos de comida regalaron sus mejores ofertas. El japonés se abrazó a sí mismo mientras caminábamos, su piel se encontraba erizada, el aliento se le escapaba como una tenue bruma de pureza de los labios, hacía frío. Él tenía razón, lo más probable es que estuviese confundido con mis propios sentimientos, demasiado aterrado para encarar la realidad, demasiado cobarde como para correr de ella, no obstante, tuve la valentía suficiente como para quitarme la chaqueta y colocarla sobre sus hombros. Si me había enamorado de la libertad una etiqueta no lo cambiaría.

—La necesitas más que yo. —Las mangas le quedaban largas y anchas, la mezclilla le llegaba hasta los muslos, la prenda le quedaba gigantesca, sin embargo, de alguna manera se veía realmente bien en él, como si hubiese sido hecha para que él la usara—. Eres increíble, se supone que debes cuidar tu salud para hacer deporte y te la pasas desabrigado. —Él sonrió.

—Se te ha vuelto un mal hábito prestarme ropa. —El verano me acarició las mejillas, la irrealidad de la noche bajo del cielo para posarse dentro de sus ojos. Que imagen más hipnótica—. Aún no te he regresado la otra chaqueta ni la gorra.

—Quiero que las conserves. —Un espasmo recorrió mi alma cuando me acaricié la nuca—. Puedes usarlas cuando me vayas a animar a los partidos. —La altanería con la que sonrió fue contagiosa.

—¿Estas insinuando que iré a apoyarte a tus partidos de béisbol? —El tiempo se paralizó en la belleza de un pestañeo.

—Lo hago. —La torpeza con la que nuestras manos se acariciaron nos hizo reír—. Solo podré ganar si me estas animando entre el público.

—Bien. —Él trató de ahogar su sonrojo contra el cuello de mi chaqueta—. Estoy seguro de que Griffin y yo formaremos un buen equipo de porras. —Las cejas se me volvieron a tensar al recordar la humillación que mi hermano me había hecho pasar. ¿Él me seguiría amando si supiera lo que sentía por el japonés? El hombre que fumaba en lugar de respirar me golpearía hasta dejarme irreconocible si se enteraba.

—Deja de escuchar a mi hermano, estoy seguro que le divierte la situación. —Fue injusto. Él me regaló la sonrisa más bella que hubiese podido imaginar bajo las luces de los juegos y el aroma de las flores.

—¿No extrañas Cape Cod? —Fue imposible resistirse a esa clase de mirada. Eiji Okumura tenía un talento innato para seducirme sin hacer absolutamente nada. Y esto no podía ser amistad ¿verdad?

—No. —Si lo era no lo quería saber—. Mi casa es un desastre por culpa de mi padre. —Sino lo era no lo vería—. Ha sido un alivio tenerlo lejos.

—Deberías valorar un poco más a tu papá. —La tristeza con la que él musitó aquello me hizo frenar—. Yo no lo hice a tiempo y ahora él está realmente enfermo.

—Joven. —Un hombre nos interrumpió—. ¿No quiere probar su suerte? Estoy vendiendo los últimos boletos. —Una cabina de tiro era el juego.

—No. —dije eso, sin embargo, la atención del moreno había sido robada por un horroroso peluche con forma de pájaro—. Solo un tiro. —Había caído demasiado profundo por culpa de la libertad.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —El asombro que se posó en su rostro fue un estrago para mi corazón, la maestría con la que tomé el rifle y apunté hacia las latas fue profesional.

—Claro que puedo. —Basto un solo intento para que la torre quedase en el suelo—. Practicar tiro era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. —Era común para los chicos de la escuela hacer apuestas sobre quién disparaba con mayor precisión a una serie de botellas—. Quiero ese de ahí. —Yo siempre era el ganador.

—Es un nori nori.

—¿Un qué? —El moreno sujetó el peluche bajo las alas para acercármelo. 

—Un nori nori. —El ave era espantosa, sus mejillas parecían a punto de explotar, su cuerpo era regordete, su color aburrido, sin embargo, él lucía tan feliz de tenerlo—. A los chicos de la banda les encantara como nuevo integrante, quien sabe, hasta te podría quitar el puesto de galante. —La vergüenza en mi expresión lo hizo detenerse.

—Lo gané para ti… —El moreno parpadeó atónito antes de aferrarse al peluche. Que linda fue esa sonrisa.

—Gracias, nunca me habían dado algo así en una cita. —En ese instante supe que quería darle mucho más. Juntaría cada una de las cosas que tenía para entregárselas a él, no obstante, no serían suficientes—. Hoy me divertí mucho, Ash. —Que estúpido sería pensar que eso era amistad.

Tal vez quien necesitaba tiempo era Eiji Okumura.

Por eso se lo daría.

La noche nos abrazó hasta la estación de autobuses, mis piernas juguetearon en el paradero, mi mente pereció en la fantasía al regresar a la universidad. Que cita más surreal. Tanto mis latidos como mi respiración se aceleraron a su lado. Para que no lo aplastasen en el bus lo acorralé lejos, mis brazos se posicionaron alrededor de sus hombros, mis piernas se enredaron a las suyas, nuestros rostros quedaron cerca, demasiado cerca, la sangre me erupcionó aunque ni siquiera nos tocamos, él tenía el poder de derretirme con una mirada.

—Si sabes que pude haber regresado solo a la facultad ¿verdad? —Asentí.

—Pero quien te está tratando de conquistar soy yo, déjame ser tu caballero de armadura blanca hasta el final. —Él acomodó su rostro contra mi hombro, sus orejas se tiñeron de escarlata, sus manos se aferraron a mi pecho. Lindo. Realmente encantador.

—Deja de decir esa clase de cosas, no deberías ser tan descarado si eres más joven que yo. —Me acomodé sobre mi propia chaqueta antes de amoldar mis manos alrededor de él—. Voy a usarte como almohada el resto del camino, estoy cansado. —La incandescencia del rubor delató su mentira, pero estaba bien.

—Eiji. —El aludido no me miró cuando lo llamé—. Ya entendí lo que siento por ti. —El candor de su respiración me golpeó el cuello en la sorpresa—. ¿Quieres saber qué es?

—No. —Aunque él musitó eso su rostro se hundió contra mi pecho—. No me lo digas. —Mis palmas lo rodearon con fuerza—. No ahora.

—Bien. —En el silencio de esa eternidad, lo supe—. Lo guardaré para la segunda cita.

_Mi mundo era pequeño, me cabía entre las manos._

_Mi mundo era Eiji Okumura._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, me dio demasiada ternura escribir esto. Segundo, igual es normal que a Ash le cueste entenderse porque es la primera vez que efectivamente se da cuenta que le puede gustar un hombre porque nunca sintió que tenía esa posibilidad, pero no lo ha detenido mucho, esta demasiado embelesado con Eiji, se le nota.
> 
> Mil gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer.}
> 
> Nos vemos en un par de semanas.
> 
> ¡Se me cuidan!


	6. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Sigo en la miseria estudiantil? Hasta diciembre, pero luego de eso tengo la esperanza de actualizar más seguido porque estoy metida en muchos fics, uno de los que más amo escribir es este. 
> 
> Mil gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer. El capítulo de hoy le pertenece a Eiji.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

_Mi corazón era una rosa en apogeo. Se abrazaba contra sus propias espinas entre latidos para marchitarse._

—Yut, no debería perder el tiempo de esta manera. —El nombrado me ignoró, sus manos repasaron desde mis hombros hacia mi cintura.

—Te queda bien, pero aún siento que falta algo. —Rodé los ojos. Yut-Lung Lee podía comportarse como toda una diva cuando se trataba de una celebración—. Ya sé. —Él se estiró hacia su clóset para tomar un cinturón de cuerina—. Ahora sí estás listo. —Ponérmelo alrededor de la cintura fue tan sofocante como áspero.

—¿Realmente debemos ir? —Él me empujó hacia el espejo para que me pudiese contemplar.

—Decepcionaras al lince de Nueva York si faltas a su primer concierto. —El suéter que el azabache me había prestado era tan elegante como la chaqueta de mezclilla, los pantalones eran realmente apretados y las zapatillas me incomodaban—. Ahora luces como un verdadero galán.

—Podrías ir solo… —La indignación con la que se deformaron sus facciones fue impresionante, aunque llevábamos años compartiendo dormitorio no me terminaba de acostumbrar a tan abruptos desplantes.

—Prometiste que estarías ahí. —Él me invitó a acomodarnos sobre su cama—. Además, a juzgar por la cara que traías cuando regresaste de la cita yo diría que él te llevó al cielo. —Las orejas me calcinaron frente a tan venenosa sonrisa. A veces él era así.

—No pasó nada, solo fuimos al parque de diversiones.

—Seguro. —El sarcasmo fue punzante en el gélido de la tarde—. Pero últimamente luces distraído, ¿pasó algo? —Me dejé caer contra el colchón.

—El entrenador me sacó de la competencia. —La ligereza con la que musité aquello fue un contraste hilarante para una crueldad tan garrafal—. Él dijo que no estaba a la altura. —Mis manos reposaron contra mi vientre, mi atención se perdió en el tambalear de las luces.

—Eiji…

—Pero tiene razón. —Porque las personas no vivían de sueños era momento de despertar—. Tal vez es lo mejor, así me puedo concentrar más en los exámenes. —Últimamente no tenía energía suficiente para asistir a las prácticas o para perderme en el aire, tal vez las alas de las que tanto me enorgullecía estaban demasiado quebradas para volar.

—Amas estudiar fotografía, lo sé, pero no es la misma pasión la que pones cuando saltas. —Él se dejó caer a mi lado—. Eiji, el salto de pértiga es lo tuyo, si lo dejas te arrepentirás. —La brutalidad con la que me mordí el labio tuvo sabor a melancolía oxidada. La brisa revolvió algunos papeles en un suspiro.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco es justo que me sienta tan incómodo en ese lugar. —Presioné mis párpados contra mi antebrazo—. Es obvio que Fox no me quiere en su equipo, él me trata como un estorbo. —La ferocidad con la que fulguraron los ojos del azabache fue una bocanada de libertad.

—Ese idiota es un envidioso. —Reí.

—¿De qué? Escuché que fue competidor olímpico, él debe saber de estas cosas. —La impotencia que se impregnó en la fatalidad de la belleza me hizo sonreír—. No debo tener talento para esto. —Me había tomado una vida encontrar el lugar correcto para mi corazón, fue un camino repleto de amarguras y de dolencias, sin embargo, lo hallé.

—Vamos a pedir una hora para hablar con el director la otra semana ¿sí? —Si llegaba a perder eso, si me arrebataban esa parte de mí. ¿Cómo seguiría respirando? Amaba el salto de pértiga, tanto que dolía, tanto que daría lo que fuese por un segundo más de libertad. 

—Dino Golzine no me da un buen presentimiento. —El terror a perderlo era paralizante. Sino era el Fly boy—. Escuché que otra alumna desapareció luego de involucrarse con él. —¿Quién era?

—Relájate Eiji, no irás solo. —La elegancia con la que se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas fue surreal—. Además, los rumores se exageran en la facultad, no te los tomes tan enserio. —No obstante, la amargura se mantuvo saturada en mi paladar como una advertencia.

—Si tú lo dices. —Cada estudiante que iba por el cobijo del director terminaba en tragedia.

—Ahora vamos, tu hombre te está esperando. —Hasta la nariz me ardió ante tan descarada risilla.

—¡No es mi hombre! —Él se levantó de la cama.

—Aún.

No tenía derecho al romance cuando estaba perdiendo la pasión.

Nueva York rebosó de vida esa noche, el gélido fue un mero cosquilleo entre el reflejo de las estrellas y la amargura del primer amor, los colores de la cafetería fueron atronadores, decenas de chicas se acomodaron al frente del escenario listas para gritar o arrojarse hacia los músicos, suspiré, Ash Lynx era esa clase de persona, una presencia tan brillante como apasionada, lo supe apenas lo conocí, esos ojos verdes, tan hermosos como solitarios eran imposibles de olvidar. Tan surreales. Me mordí el labio, mi atención vagó hacia las fotografías que Ibe había tomado, tal vez no tenía talento para saltar, quizás debería enfocarme en mi carrera, era divertido jugar con la belleza de lo efímero para desafiar a la eternidad.

Tal vez solo necesitaba una musa.

—Se han vuelto bastante populares. —Yut-Lung Lee no lo diría en voz alta, no obstante, la compulsión con la que sus cejas se fruncieron delató sus celos.

—Es por el lince de Nueva York, desde que llegó las chicas se han vuelto locas. —Mi respiración se congeló ante tan insolente voz, el ambiente se llenó de fricción en la fugacidad de un pestañeo.

—Sing… —El aludido me sonrió antes de acomodar su brazo sobre mis hombros—. ¿Qué haces acá? Tú odias esta clase de espectáculos. —Como si estuviese buscando la respuesta entre la multitud él dejó que su mirada vagase por la cafetería.

—El equipo de boxeo vino a ver el concierto. —Él apuntó hacia una mesa atiborrada de estudiantes, cerveza y chatarra—. El lince de Nueva York parece tener la atención de toda la universidad. —No supe la razón, sin embargo, esas palabras me dolieron, me crucé los brazos sobre el vientre, el fulgor de esos jades aún me tenía mareado. No. Necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabeza.

—El chico resultó ser un galante. —El bufido de mi mejor amigo fue largo, el tintinear de las luces se tornó sofocante frente a la pestilencia del alcohol.

—Es la estrella del equipo de béisbol y el vocalista de la Fish Bone, no podías esperar otra cosa. —Yut-Lung Lee rodó los ojos—. ¿No te agrada que la banda de tu novio sea tan conocida? —La estridencia con la que se tiñeron sus mejillas gatilló una carcajada.

—No lo molestes Sing, no seas infantil. —El aludido estiró sus palmas como gesto de inocencia.

—A ti no te he visto últimamente durante las prácticas. —La realidad me erizó la piel en lo mortífero de un escalofrío—. Sin ti no tengo con quien compartir almuerzo, ¿no te da pena haberme abandonado? —Aunque Sing Soo-Ling medía casi dos metros cuando lo conocimos él apenas alcanzaba la altura de un niño.

—El entrenador me quiere sacar del equipo. —El tiempo se paralizó cuando musité aquello. Sin importar qué tan fuerte gritaron esas chicas o qué tan violento parpadearon las luces no pude quitarle mi atención a esa expresión. El horror fue indescriptible.

—¿A ti? —El silencio fue ensordecedor bajo las porras de la multitud—. Pero tú eres el Fly boy… —Me encogí de hombros antes de bajar mi mentón. Fue mi culpa por haber puesto tanta alma en un sueño cuando solo era eso ¿verdad? Tarde o temprano tendría que crecer.

—Vamos a hablar con Dino Golzine cuando esto se acabe. —El más alto se atragantó con las palabras de Yut-Lung Lee.

—¡¿Con el director?! —El grito desapareció frente al desastre estudiantil—. No creo que esa sea una buena idea, él tiene fama de acosar a los estudiantes, especialmente a los masculinos. —La incredulidad con la que el más bajo alzó una ceja fue contagiosa—. Además escuché que es un buen amigo de Fox.

—Genial. —Él me revolvió los cabellos como consuelo.

—¡Hey! Estuve una hora arreglándolo para que se viera guapo. —Con un manotazo Yut-Lung Lee lo apartó—. No arruines mi obra de arte. —Sacando un cepillo de su bolsillo él me volvió a peinar.

—¿Por qué el repentino interés? A Eiji nunca le han importado esa clase de cosas. —Como si la respuesta fuese obvia su imagen me golpeó en lo más recóndito de la cordura. Ojos verdes, cabello dorado, sonrisa coqueta, figura galante—. Eiji tú no. —Las mejillas me ardieron—. ¿También eres fan de Ash?

—¡Claro que no! —grité eso, sin embargo, estaba rojo hasta las orejas—. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas. —Mi vida era un desastre, necesitaba concentrarme, necesitaba volverme a levantar. Sino era el Fly boy no era nadie. Sino saltaba…

¿Para qué seguía en la universidad?

—Eiji… —Las luces se apagaron antes de que pudiese seguir.

—¿Están listos para el espectáculo de su vida? —El público se quedó sin aire cuando la banda salió, los gritos estremecieron el lugar—. ¡Así me gusta! —La brutalidad con la que Shorter tomó el micrófono se robó el suspiro de las gradas. Cada uno de los integrantes estaba vistiendo una camiseta con el logo de la banda y unos jeans de cuerina.

—Presumido. —Cuando Ash Lynx salió al escenario el mundo se paralizó. Como si fuese la personificación de la belleza él se abrió paso hacia al frente con una guitarra escarlata y una sonrisa hecha de magnetismo.

—¡Nosotros somos Fish Bone! —Las chispas fulguraron cuando él rasgó la guitarra.

Él solo vibró.

Lo que sentí cuando comenzaron a tocar fue indescriptible, si la pasión fuese un nombre ese sería Aslan Jade Callenreese, la imponencia con la que rasgó las cuerdas jugó con mi corazón, cada toque fue electrizante, cada nota resultó delirante, sus acordes se deslizaron en lo embriagador de la canción, me congelé frente a la intensidad de esos ojos verdes. Su voz escapó feroz, masculina pero aun así hermosa. Tragué, tratando de recordar cómo respirar, lo único que pude percibir bajo el crujir de la batería fue la disonancia de mi propio corazón. El sudor y las chispas recorrieron su cuerpo, sus dedos fueron fuego, las cuerdas se quemaron por culpa de la fricción. Fueron horas, podrían haber sido días, sin embargo, no me hubiese importado porque lo estaba mirando a él. Impresionante. Así que Griffin no mentía cuando me dijo que era un pródigo, que desperdicio habría sido que se quedase en Cape Cod.

Estuvieron tocando hasta el amanecer, el sonido se agolpó en una infernal ola de calor y gritos femeninos, la habitación se empapó de alcohol y perfume barato, mis sentidos se perdieron en la sinestesia de esos jades. Cada integrante del público pereció en tan salvaje ritmo, cuando Ash Lynx se acercó en un solo de guitarra pude observarlo, sus manos se encontraban repletas de callos, sonreí, debió estar trabajando bastante duro para conseguir tocar esas canciones, eso era la verdadera pasión ¿verdad? Bajé la mirada, que aterrador era que la vocación se me estuviese esfumando como cenizas en la brisa.

—¿Se van a quedar a ver todo el espectáculo?— Sing contuvo el volumen de su voz cuando se acercó—. Mañana tienes práctica. —No obstante, la música cesó.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Entre jadeos y suspiros la banda se despidió.

—Olvídenlo.

—Shorter me dijo que los buscáramos en los camarines cuando terminaran. —El rostro de Yut-Lung Lee se encontraba repleto de éxtasis y admiración—. Vamos. —Era una lástima que no les permitiese a los demás vislumbrar semejante ternura, él era orgullo, tenía los colmillos demasiado afilados.

—¡Eiji! —La figura de Sing se perdió entre la multitud—. ¡No se te ocurra ir a hablar a solas con el director!

_Mi corazón era una rosa marchita. Sus pétalos lloraban para congelarse sobre la nieve y perecer en el olvido._

La cafetería no tenía un camarín para que la banda se cambiara, sin embargo, sí tenía una vieja bodega de suministros, Yut-Lung Lee se abanicó el rostro cuando estuvimos al frente de la verdad, él se acomodó el cabello antes de volver a su semblante original. Rodé los ojos, aunque conocía de antemano la admiración que él le profesaba a la música de Shorter Wong era extraño verlo hundido en tan desbordante seducción. Él no tocó para pedir permiso, él solo entró.

—Amigo, alguien me arrojó un sostén mientras cantabas. —La indignación deformó la belleza de esas facciones con ferocidad. Ver al moreno jugando con una prenda de encaje realmente lo fastidió.

—Shorter… —Fue Bones quien captó su atención antes de apuntar hacia la puerta.

—Yut. —Su risa fue nerviosa y compulsiva, él arrojó el sujetador contra la cara de Alex—. ¡Hola! ¿Te gustó el espectáculo? —La tensión en el cuarto fue letal, las venas le explotarían.

—Te dije que necesitaría paciencia. —Como si fuese lo más natural del mundo Ash Lynx llegó a mi lado.

—Supongo que tenías razón. —Y como si ya fuese costumbre yo lo contemplé, su cabello se encontraba alborotado por la fatiga, su rostro se había perlado por el calor, la intensidad en su respiración fue contagiosa.

—¿Y? ¿No me vas a felicitar? —Sonreí nervioso, por más que traté de evadirlos fracasé . Esos jades eran como un imán. Tan mortíferos como irreales.

—Lo hiciste bien. —El puchero que esbozó fue digno de un niño—. Estuviste realmente impresionante. —La vergüenza que se pintó sobre sus mejillas fue abrupta—. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te alabe aún más?

—Sí. —Ahora era mi nariz la que estaba ardiendo ante semejante descaro—. ¿Estuve genial? —Bajé los hombros.

—Estuviste realmente genial. —¿Amor? No, eso no era algo que me pudiese permitir. La pasión destruía las grietas y el dolor goteaba como brea sobre el escarlata—. Tienes muchas fanáticas. —Su mueca fue altanera y petulante—. Y así me dijiste que no eras popular, eres un mentiroso.

—¿Celoso, _onii-chan_? —Chasqueé la lengua, el éxito lo había convertido en un arrogante.

—Ni un poco. —La electricidad del ambiente nos intoxicó—. Después de todo me estuviste mirando a mí durante todo el espectáculo. —El trepidar en sus orbes fue más violento que cualquier confesión.

—Es que luces bonito hoy… —La torpeza que reinó entre nosotros fue inexplicable—. Siempre luces bonito pero hoy más. —Él se presionó el entrecejo, tratando de arreglar sus palabras—. Me hace pensar que te pusiste guapo para mí y eso me da esperanza. —Su atención se enfocó en el suelo del cuarto, las alfombras eran mullidas y negras.

—No, esta fue idea de Yut. —Mis manos se empaparon de ansiedad cuando lo contemplé—. Pero… —La estridencia de mi corazón fue peligrosa—. Sí quería que me dijeras eso, quería que pensaras que soy bonito. —El repentino silencio quebró el ambiente, cuando alcé el mentón entendí que todos nos estaban mirando.

—No, por favor sigan, finjan que no estamos acá. —La brutalidad con la que los demás carcajearon hizo temblar al lince de Nueva York—. Amigo no puedes ser más obvio, tienes escrito en toda tu cara lo mucho que te gusta Eiji. —Como si recién se hubiese percatado de su error él se mordió la lengua.

—Vaya amigo que eres. —Un chico de cabello rosado se colgó sobre mi hombro.

—Así que este es el Fly boy. —Él tomó mi rostro entre sus palmas para examinarme—. ¡Es muy bonito! —La vergüenza fue despiadada—. Ya sé por qué Ash balbucea tanto sobre ti. ¿Sabes que se levanta dos horas más temprano todos los días solo para verte saltar? —Toda esa galantería con la que me pretendía seducir fue reducida a un niño berrinchudo. Que imagen más encantadora.

—¡Es verdad! —El bajista se les unió—. Para convencerlo de unirse Shorter tuvo que usarte como chantaje. —El nombrado carcajeó con nervio—. Pero es que apenas entraste a la cafetería a él se le cayó la baba, fue su culpa por hacerlo tan obvio. —No pude evitar reír frente a tanta humillación.

—Entonces tú eras un fanático mío. —Me apreté el estómago con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento—. ¡Qué adorable!

—¿Podemos irnos luego? El viejo debe estar preocupado por mí, le dije que regresaría temprano. —El bufido de Shorter fue largo y aburrido.

—¿No te quedaras un poco más?

—Los dormitorios ya están cerrados a esta hora. —El descaro con el que acomodó su palma sobre mi cintura me paralizó—. Por eso Eiji se quedara a dormir conmigo. —El tacto fue ferviente pero delicado.

—Oh, es verdad. —El moreno frunció la boca—. ¿Podemos ir todos a tu casa? No tenemos donde dormir. —El rubio ni siquiera pudo responder bajo los festejos de la banda.

—Esto no era lo que tenía en mente. —Él se dejó caer sobre mi hombro en busca de consuelo.

—Perder tu virginidad tendrá que esperar, lo siento amigo. —Las palabras de Shorter Wong se escucharon por todo el local, sin duda era un personaje.

El complejo de apartamentos donde Ash se hospedaba era mucho más grande que los dormitorios, la tranquilidad que rodeaba ese lugar era impresionante, para una ciudad repleta de movimiento como Nueva York ese rincón era un ensueño. Ventanas elegantes, ambiente reconfortante, sonrisas agradables. Cuando él abrió la puerta un hombre de rostro agotado se hallaba apoyado contra una mesa repleta de pizzas y refrescos.

—No tenías que desvelarte, te dije que llegaría tarde. —El castaño se quitó los anteojos para poder restregarse los párpados.

—Dijiste que invitarías solo a tu novia, pero me alegra que hayas traído a tus amigos. —Las mejillas del lince de Nueva York se pintaron de verano, el mayor nos repasó con la mirada antes de enfocar su atención sobre el bailarín—. ¿Ella es la afortunada? —La frustración con la que Yut-Lung Lee frunció la mandíbula hizo que los presentes temblasen de miedo.

—Yo nunca dije que invitaría a mi novia, yo dije que traería a una persona especial. —Cuando el más alto se volvió a colocar los anteojos él se dio cuenta de lo garrafal de su error. Ver a un hombre tan imponente tartamudear me hizo sonreír.

—Perdón por confundirte, pero eres muy delicado. —El azabache se cruzó los brazos asqueado por el desconcierto.

—Demasiado para ser la pareja de ese sujeto.

—Compré algunas cosas para que pudieran comer, deben estar cansados luego del concierto. —El rubio me ofreció un pedazo de pizza antes de arrastrarme hacia el sillón.

—Lamento la confusión, el viejo se ha estado desvelando por el trabajo. —Los demás integrantes de la banda se quedaron charlando alrededor de las botanas y los refrescos—. En mi mente hoy solo éramos tú y yo. —Me relajé a su lado, el vapor nubló mi juicio frente a tan galante sonrisa. No era justo que él fuese así de guapo. No era justo que él jugase de esa manera con mi corazón.

—Aunque realmente estuvieron increíbles allá arriba. —Le di una probada como excusa para esquivarlo, el queso estaba caliente y el orégano amargo—. No sabía que eras tan talentoso con la guitarra. —Él dejó escapar un bufido antes de devorar el trozo entre sus manos.

—No fue la gran cosa, ya sabía tocar porque Griffin estuvo todo un verano enseñándome guitarra acústica. —Recordar el orgullo con el que fulguraron los ojos del nombrado fue atronador.

—Lo sé. —Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando terminé de cenar—. Él me lo contó. —La estridencia con la que mi pecho palpitó fue aterradora, las manos se me empaparon de ansiedad, quise apartarme de él, sin embargo, acabé más cerca. Aunque el sillón era gigantesco se nos hizo pequeño.

—Él es un hablador. —Que nuestras manos se rozasen sobre los cojines no pareció ser una casualidad—. Eiji… —La tensión en el ambiente fue embriagadora—. Tú dijiste que habías estado en una relación antes ¿verdad? —Asentí—. ¿Por qué terminaron las cosas entre ustedes dos? —La melancolía del primer amor me resultó tan inocente como violenta.

—No fue nada terrible, de hecho él y yo aún somos amigos. —La perplejidad que se posó en las facciones de Ash trazó una sonrisa sobre la incertidumbre.

—¿Él?

—Sí, es un hombre. —Me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia, no obstante, el resplandor atrapado en esas pupilas convirtió a mis espinas en un imposible.

—Entonces yo sí tengo posibilidad. —Rodé los ojos, que terrorífico era confrontar la verdad—. Sino terminaron de mala manera. ¿Por qué no quieres intentarlo con alguien más? —Él no quiso sonar interesado en eso, sin embargo, el descaro con el que tomó mi mano lo hizo sonar de esa manera.

—Nos separamos porque tuvimos intereses más importantes que una relación. —Recordar aquel verano fue como un trago de absenta. Adictivo, letal y dulce—. Yo necesitaba concentrarme en el salto de pértiga. Salir a citas, tener que recordar aniversarios y esas cosas no me estaba permitiendo rendir en los entrenamientos. —Me froté el entrecejo—. Tuve que priorizar.

Si nosotros habíamos acabado bien…

¿Por qué aún me dolía mirarlo?

—Me gusta pensar que escogí bien.

—Eiji…

—Pero el entrenador de todas maneras me quiere sacar del equipo así que supongo que escogí mal. —Tratando de contenerme apreté mis rodillas. Sino lo pensaba no dolería, sino lo miraba no sería real.

—Podemos arreglar eso. —Pero lo contemplé y lo tuve que musitar. Y que aterrador fue ahogarme en la belleza de esos jades para entender lo real que se sentía—. No tienes que actuar como si estuvieses solo en esto. —La ternura con la que él deslizó sus yemas sobre mis mejillas descongeló los pétalos de mi corazón.

—Ash… —Ni la espina más venenosa lo apartó.

—Y si ese sujeto se alejó de ti y no fue capaz de apoyarte con esto. —Cuando él acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja el mundo se paralizó—. Eso no significa que yo no sabré hacerlo. —El rostro me ardió, las manos se me empaparon de colores, las risas de la banda se volvieron segundarías—. No me imagino a la clase de idiota que se apartaría de ti. —Ladeé mi rostro.

—¿No? Pero si lo conoces. —La confusión que se trazó en tan masculinas facciones hizo que uniese cabos sueltos—. ¿Shorter no te lo ha dicho? —Que extraño, cuando él fue quien me lo presentó. Por su culpa los acabé conociendo a ambos.

—¿Decirme qué?

—¡Oye Ash! ¿Es verdad que te dan miedo las calabazas? —El grito de Alex lo hizo reaccionar, la furia con la que se arquearon sus cejas fue el preludio para un desastre.

—Discúlpame Eiji, debo ponerlos en su lugar. —Suspiré cuando él se marchó.

_Mi corazón era una rosa marchita que soñaba con perecer en un último amanecer._

Me dejé caer contra el sofá, era mucho más sencillo ignorar lo que realmente había pasado a atormentarme por ello. Ya no era un niño, tenía que avanzar, sin embargo, qué fácil era anhelar aquello en lugar de practicarlo. Algunos recuerdos eran tan hermosos que se quebraban en tormentas, algunos amores eran tan delicados que se clavaban como espinas. Que Yut-Lung Lee se acomodase a mi lado gatilló un escalofrío, la elegancia con la que sostuvo su vaso de refresco me hizo reír. Shorter y los demás integrantes de la banda seguían molestando a Ash, la fama no tardaría en alcanzarlos. Tal vez ya lo había hecho.

—Sí te das cuenta que ese chico te ha estado persiguiendo como un gato mimoso ¿verdad? —No existió nada de casual en esas palabras, él me había estado vigilando—. Él me dejó la misma impresión durante el concierto, pareces gustarle de verdad.

—Yut, no quiero una relación con un músico otra vez. —Que fuese tan directo lo dejó sin aire—. Ya sabes cómo van las cosas, ahora él piensa de esa manera porque aún no se da cuenta de lo popular que es. —El vaso de refresco fue dejado de lado.

—Ash no es el idiota de tu ex. —Su chasqueo de lengua me hizo reír, a él nunca le gustó esa relación—. Además, según ese razonamiento Shorter hará lo mismo conmigo ¿no? —Preferí no responder, saberlo de antemano solo nos rompería el corazón.

—No quiero ser la aventura de un chico heterosexual, imagina que me atrevo a iniciar algo con él y descubre que le siguen gustando las chicas y más encima está rodeado de ellas. —Subí mis piernas hacia el sillón—. Imagina lo mucho que me dolerá dejarlo ir si me termino enamorando, no quiero eso.

—¿Entonces es mejor cerrarte a todas las posibilidades?

—Lo mejor es que me concentre en la fotografía.

—Ya ni siquiera es por el salto de pértiga. —Él dejó caer su nuca contra el sofá—. ¿Por qué siento que el único que está huyendo de esto eres tú? —Trazando figuras al azar entre los cojines lo comprendí.

—Porque quizás eso sea verdad.

Pero no quería tener que soportar otro golpe, mi mundo era pequeño, me cabía entre las manos y con eso estaba bien, era aterrador verlo expandirse para pintarse con el color del vacío e impregnarse del sabor de la remembranza. No. No otra vez. Cuando las cajas de pizza se terminaron y los reclamos de Max Lobo fueron escuchados nos fuimos a dormir. El cuarto del lince de Nueva York se encontraba repleto de libros, trofeos, fotografías con su hermano y películas de culto. Ambos nos dejamos caer sobre la cama, aunque ni siquiera había practicado mi cuerpo agonizaba en el cansancio. En un par de horas el amanecer se esfumaría. 

—Eiji.

Él se acarició la cabeza antes de voltearse a mi dirección, sus cabellos se habían desordenado sobre su frente, su rostro se encontraba empapado por la adrenalina, su boca estaba húmeda por el refresco, aquella almohada se había vuelto demasiada pequeña para nosotros dos. Reí, él lucía guapo. Estábamos tan cerca que pude escuchar cada movimiento en el rechinar del colchón, sus piernas se deslizaron entre las mías, el candor en mi respiración consiguió que olvidase mis pensamientos, lo único que pude saborear fue su perfume entremezclado con su aliento. Él extendió una mano hacia mi rostro, el tacto fue tan dulce como gentil, aunque no dijimos nada, esa mirada me lo murmuró todo.

—¿Realmente está bien que nosotros estemos acá a solas? —Sus yemas delineando mis facciones no me dejaron continuar, el toque fue lento y delicado, las cosquillas desbordaron cuando él me sonrió. Electricidad.

—Estarán bien durmiendo en la sala, necesitaba tener un poco de tiempo solo contigo. —La tensión fue asfixiante entre nosotros dos—. Además Shorter y Yut-Lung tienen el sillón, eso es mejor que el piso. —Me hundí entre las sábanas. Que ojos más embriagadores.

—Que usemos la cama solo nosotros se siente un poco injusto. —Su sonrisa llenó de chispas el cuarto, el silencio fue atronador bajo tan feroces jades. Cada roce fue irreal—. No puedo creer que convencieras a Yut para dormir ahí.

—No tuve que hacer mucho, Shorter hizo la mayoría del trabajo. —Ambos compartimos una risa tan torpe como nerviosa en un latido de corazón—. Él dijo que hablarías con el director ¿es verdad? —Asentí.

—Lo haré lo antes posible. —Comencé a dibujar figuras al azar sobre su pecho—. No creo que resulte pero si existe la posibilidad de saltar en el torneo, aunque sea pequeña, me quiero aferrar a ella. —Su palma se deslizó desde mi rostro hacia mi cintura, él comenzó a acariciarme como si fuese digno de admirar.

—¿Puedo acompañarte yo? —La timidez en esa pregunta fue un contraste estridente para tan descarados toques—. Sé que tienes a Yut pero quiero ser yo quien vaya contigo.

—Esa es una petición un tanto egoísta. —Imitando sus movimientos comencé a acariciarlo a él—. Se te está subiendo la fama a la cabeza.

—Tal vez. —Aunque la silueta de Ash Lynx era masculina e imponente la curva entre su cintura y su cadera fue un lugar perfecto para que me pudiese perder—. Pero me darás el gusto de todas maneras. —Rodé los ojos.

—Abusas de que eres guapo.

—Lo sé. —Su aliento se impregnó en cada hálito que tomé—. Fue divertido que todos viniesen hoy, pero realmente me habría gustado poder acapararte solo para mí, Eiji. —Aunque la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad.

—Si sigues hablando de esa manera pensaré que estás coqueteando conmigo. —Sus ojos fueron cegadores.

—Bien. —Estábamos tan cerca en aquella gigantesca cama que nuestro agarre se había convertido en un abrazo—. Quiero que pienses de esa manera. —Pude sentir sus latidos contra los míos—. Porque estoy usado hasta mi último encanto para seducirte. —Sus cabellos se enredaron entre sus pestañas, su nariz se acomodó al costado de mi mejilla, pude vislumbrar mi reflejo dentro de tan imponentes jades.

—Ash… —Me ahogué en él. Ash Lynx era esa clase de persona—. Lo dices solo porque te sientes confundido, es normal, la admiración es un sentimiento un tanto abrumador.

—Pero Eiji. —Él tomó mi palma antes de llevarla hacia sus labios—. Yo no quiero besar a las personas que admiro. —El rostro me calcinó frente a tan audaz confesión, las chispas fueron insoportables—. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que eres especial para mí? ¿Voy demasiado rápido?

—Porque me da miedo de que no sea así. —La sangre me hirvió, mis músculos se sintieron débiles, solo caí por él—. No eres alguien a quien estaba esperando, estás interrumpiendo en cada uno de mis planes, lo sabes ¿verdad? —Su sonrisa fue tan galante como sincera.

—Pero te gusta que lo haga. —Suspiré, era verdad. Olvidé dónde empezaba su cuerpo y dónde terminaba el mío bajo las sábanas.

—Ya he vivido esta clase de cosas. —Me congelé para derretirme entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué pasará cuando te hagas aún más famoso y esto se vuelva un problema? —La ternura en su mirada fue abrumadora.

—¿Eso significa que tengo una oportunidad? —Alcé las cejas con indignación.

—No estás escuchando lo importante.

—¿Importante? —Era acá donde debía detenerlo—. Lo único que me importa es que me gustas tú. —Sin embargo, el estruendoso sonido dentro de mi pecho fue imposible de ocultar—. Eiji, no quiero que me des una respuesta ahora. —Él tomó todo lo que yo era—. Solo quiero que lo sepas. —Para convertirme en un manojo de sentimientos.

—Pero… —Me mordí la boca, odiándome por desear que él me besara.

—Me gustas, solo recuerda eso.

Así que me incliné para besarlo yo.

_Mi corazón era una rosa deseando convertirse en un girasol._

_Y hasta que la nieve no haya congelado sus pétalos, hasta que no queden más espinas que cortar, hasta que la inocencia se marchite bajo la última chispa de luz._

_Mi corazón jamás tocará esa calidez._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba sacando las cuentas ordenando esta trama y tenemos para largo, pero hay una parte que quiero escribir muchoooo, así que trataré de sacar pronto el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.
> 
> Nos vemos en un par de semanas si me tienen fe.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	7. Capítulo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Siento que he estado ausente esta semana y me quema, así que hoy traje la actualización como se debe. El capítulo de hoy lo narra Ash.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

_Varado en un océano de memorias deshechas, la luna me juró que no podía amar a nadie._

Los primeros rayos del sol me matizaron de juventud, acaricié mis párpados con pereza antes de moverme, el colchón crujió cuando un peso extra se deslizó desde las sábanas hacia mi inexistente cordura. Mirar hacia abajo fue mi condena. Ahí estaba la razón de mis delirios, dormitando sobre mi pecho, el amanecer besó sus pestañas para que estas se viesen aún más negras, sus labios fueron la voz de la tranquilidad bajo el alarido de mis latidos, él se encogió antes de que me pudiese levantar. Me llevé la mano hacia la cara, un golpe de vergüenza me quemó hasta la nariz con la nostalgia del verano. Fue imposible no sonreír frente a tan sublime imagen.

Su cabello se meció contra mi mentón cuando me dejé reposar sobre este, el roce fue suave, esponjoso pero abrumador, el perfume que él desprendió fue intoxicante. Maldición, llegué al punto de inflexión donde ya no lo podía disimular, no obstante, no era mi culpa. Eiji Okumura era el cuadro más adorable que alguna vez se debió pintar. En la estridencia de mis palpitaciones supe que ya no me podía engañar, realmente me gustaba un hombre, uno tan terco como dulce, suspiré, mientras no estuviese en Cape Cod daría igual. Él estaba conmigo ahora y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Se nos va a hacer tarde. —Con mis yemas acaricié la punta de su nariz, que él se aferrase con fuerza a mi cintura me robó la razón. Era injusto que él me sedujese sin siquiera despertar.

—Cinco minutos más. —Su voz escapó adormilada, sus párpados temblaron antes de volverse a relajar, él se restregó para que la sangre me hirviese.

—Vaya, no sabía que me deseabas tanto, _onii-chan._ —La ferocidad con la que se pintaron sus mejillas delató su regreso a la realidad.

—Ash… —Encontrarme con esas obsidianas fue mortífero—. Perdón, yo… —Él trató de alejarse, sin embargo, la vergüenza lo paralizó.

—Al parecer alguien durmió bien anoche. —Verlo con el ceño tenso y el orgullo herido fue una calada repleta de satisfacción—. No te culpo, después de todo estabas entre mis brazos.

—Fue un accidente. —Él me dio la espalda para disimular la humillación. Ser tan lindo era pecado.

—Yo dormí bien porque estabas aquí. —La torpeza en esa confesión lo incitó para que quedásemos de frente—. Me cuesta conciliar el sueño sin Griffin, aunque este lugar es acogedor es raro no tenerlo acá. —La ternura en esa expresión floreció en mi vientre. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

—Suenas bastante apegado a él. —Mi mejilla se hundió sobre la almohada.

—Lo soy. —Contemplarlo de tan cerca fue sofocante—. Esa era una de las razones por las que no quería venir a Nueva York. —Nuestras piernas se enredaron con nervio bajo las sábanas.

—Eso es lindo. —Él estiró su mano para acomodarme el cabello detrás de las orejas, la electricidad en ese instante me robó la vida—. Deberías invitarlo a verte cuando juegues béisbol. —Me acerqué a él—. O cuando toques en tu siguiente presentación. —Aunque nuestras narices apenas se rozaron sobre el cojín ambos enrojecimos.

—Tú también deberías ir. —Por la violencia impregnada en su respiración supe que él estaba tan nervioso como yo.

—¿Con la chaqueta que me diste para ser tu porrista personal? —Asentí—. Eres codicioso.

—Un poco. —Mis yemas delinearon sus facciones—. Pero solo cuando se trata de ti. —Mirarlo fue extraño.

—Ash… —Una infinidad de emociones cuyo nombre no pude descifrar se agolparon dentro de mi pecho. Lo único que supe fue que anhelaba estar más cerca de él.

—Yo puedo ser tu animadora cuando saltes. —Las cortinas se mecieron con pereza, nuestras piernas terminaron de enredarse, él frunció la boca—. Gritaría más fuerte que nadie cuando anuncien al Fly boy en la pista.

—No te ofendas, pero serías una porrista fea. —El descaro de su carcajada consiguió que mis cejas temblaran—. No funcionaría.

—Bien, entonces puedo ser tu enfermera, la víbora me dijo que sueles resfriarte cuando te estresas. —El rostro me ardió, al parecer mi corazón no me respetaba lo suficiente para evitar que hiciese el ridículo frente a él.

—No te enfades. —El colchón tembló cuando él se relajó—. Tienes razón, serías una enfermera muy guapa, incluso podrías tener un nombre bonito como Barbara, serías toda una rompecorazones. — La humillación me consumió tras otra risa.

—Te burlas ahora pero serías la envidia de toda la facultad. —Mi chasqueo de lengua suavizó su mirada—. Eiji… —Éramos dos niños dando nuestros primeros pasos en el amor—. Hoy debemos ir a hablar con el director o no alcanzaremos la competencia a tiempo. —El ambiente cambió, cada uno de sus músculos se tensó bajo las frazadas, el tiritar en sus pupilas fue un campo minado.

—Lo sé. —Él acomodó su palma contra mi pecho.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí, me aterra que me fuercen a renunciar cuando amo tanto saltar la pértiga. —El espanto en esas obsidianas opacó su determinación—. Pero si vas conmigo me siento más seguro. —Aquella confesión jugó con mi cordura y abrió una jaula cuya llave perjuré perdida—. Si Yut se entera de que te elegí sobre él irá a asesinarte. —La electricidad en el ambiente fue tan tangible como el sudor en mis manos.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr por ti. —Cubrirse con las sábanas fue en vano, el rubor ya había matizado todo su rostro. Esto no se parecía en nada a la admiración o a la amistad.

—Bueno, entonces regresaré a dormir. —Que encantadora podía ser la terquedad.

—No trates de evitarlo. —En un intento para que él se levantase lo empecé a mover por la cintura—. ¡Eiji Okumura, te estás comportando como un niño! —Resbalándome por el forcejeo lo atrapé bajo el colchón. Los nervios me paralizaron, una de mis palmas se hundió contra el plumón, la otra quedó sobre su espalda, el magnetismo entre nuestras miradas no dejó espacio para el aire. Que adictivo.

—Yo… —Su respiración se aceleró bajo mi agarre—. Entiendo, no lo evitaré más. —Él miró mis labios antes de tragar ansioso, su atención vaciló para ahogarse en mis ojos.

—Eiji. —Su expresión fue una disonancia entre el temor y la expectación.

—¿Si?

—No puedes imaginarte las ganas que tengo de besarte ahora. —Estas emociones eran peligrosas. La rosa que floreció en un campo de guerra no debía buscar la calidez de un girasol—. ¿Puedo? —Los resortes del colchón crujieron cuando él enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—¡Chicos, el desayuno está listo! —Max Lobo dejó escapar un grito cuando entró al cuarto, él se cubrió el rostro con fuerza—. ¡Perdón! No sabía que ustedes… —Las orejas le enrojecieron—. ¿Usaron condón? La protección es importante.

—¡Viejo! —El aludido chocó contra la puerta cuando trató de retroceder—. ¡Vete de acá! —Tomé un cojín para estamparlo contra su cabeza.

—Cierto, les daré privacidad. —Él parpadeó tratando de incorporarse a la realidad—. Espero que hayan sido responsables. —El crujir de las bisagras rompió la magia de la tensión. Cuando volví a enfocarme en el japonés él parecía a punto de explotar por la vergüenza.

—Le dejé una impresión terrible. ¿Cómo lo miraré a la cara ahora? —Que él se escondiese dentro de mi pecho fue el gesto más adorable que pudo tener, mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda, las chispas me llenaron el corazón.

—Lo superará. —Qué curioso, aunque debería aterrarme que el periodista me delatase con el hombre que se emborrachaba en lugar de ser papá, no lo estaba—. Pero tengo hambre, así que levantémonos. —Lo único que me importó en esos instantes fue memorizar la belleza de lo etéreo.

—Bien. —Sus palabras se congelaron cuando me volvió a mirar—. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tus pestañas también son rubias. —La curiosidad fue tan dulce como infantil, sus dedos presionaron con gentileza el dorado, sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro perplejo. 

—Ahí abajo también. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la ducha para comprobarlo?

—¿De verdad? ¡Vamos! —La mente me dejó de funcionar ante esa reacción, la violencia con la que latió mi corazón me mataría—. Era una broma. —Él rodó los ojos antes de salir de la cama—. Pero sí iré a bañarme primero que tú. —Este chico me había convertido en un desastre, que sensación más aterradora.

¿Así de bien se debía sentir que él me gustase?

Debería frenarlo, sin embargo, Eiji Okumura era perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra, eso incluía el mosaico entre sus imperfecciones y complejos. Esto era como un tornado carente de lógica que devastaba mi corazón, sabía que me traería problemas, en el fondo no era más que un niño cuya infancia fue robada quien necesitaba ser aceptado, no obstante. ¿Cómo detenerlo cuando él ya había saltado mis muros con esa pértiga? Que sensación más paralizante.

La mañana se esfumó como espuma de mar entre mis dedos, luego de despertar al resto de la banda Max arregló la sala para que todos pudiésemos desayunar en el suelo. Por más que traté de sacarlo de mi cabeza fue inútil. Él estaba ahí, toda mi cordura se había impregnado con esas obsidianas. Tal vez no era más que un mocoso hormonal esperando el rechazo de su primer…¿Enamoramiento?

—Así que chicos… —La mueca que me regaló Shorter Wong me revolvió las entrañas, tuve un mal presentimiento—. Escuché que ustedes estuvieron aplaudiendo toda la noche, si ya saben a lo que me refiero. —El periodista se atragantó con un vaso de jugo a mi lado.

—¡Shorter!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, deberías sentirte orgulloso por haberte estrenado. —Todo el rostro se me incineró ante semejante humillación, no pude mirar al japonés al haber perdido mi dignidad—. Se nota que se traían ganas, estuvieron coqueteando todo el concierto.

—Yo no entiendo. —Fue Bones quien chilló—. ¿Eso qué significa? —Alex se frotó el entrecejo mientras terminaba de tragarse unas tiras de tocino.

—Bueno, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho estas necesitan expresarlo, así que… —Yut-Lung Lee fue el héroe que silenció al guitarrista al meterle una tostada dentro de la boca.

—No quiero tener una imagen mental tan desagradable cuando estoy desayunando. —El azabache desprendió veneno cuando musitó aquello—. Además tú no eres quien para hablar. —Era irónico vislumbrar un sonrojo tan potente en un hombre repleto de descaro.

—Ahora sí les doy una pésima impresión a todos. —Observar como Eiji se había convertido en un ovillo de vergüenza me removió el alma, era injusto que él se viese así de lindo hasta en estas circunstancias.

—No es verdad. —Electricidad pendió cuando acaricié su espalda—. Aunque quizás el anciano me envíe de regreso a Cape Cod por tener esta clase de amigos. —El de mohicano ni siquiera me escuchó, él había quedado embobado por el bailarín.

—Si te mandan de regreso llévame contigo, no soportaría vivir esta humillación solo. —Nuestras manos se rozaron sobre la alfombra.

—Me gusta cómo suena ese plan. —La sonrisa que compartimos llenó la atmósfera de magnetismo—. Mientras este contigo supongo que no me importa a donde vaya. —Sonreí, me encantaba que sus manos fuesen tan pequeñas, aunque se encontrasen maltrechas por la pértiga estas parecían haber sido hechas para encajar con las mías.

—A mí también. —O quizás fui yo quien se hizo para complementarlo a él.

—Si necesitan privacidad podemos terminar de comer en el cuarto. —Antes de que pudiese responderle al guitarrista los ojos de Max Lobo me quitaron el aire. El tinte en su expresión fue tan extraño como desconocido, él casi parecía orgulloso del espectáculo que estaba presenciando. Pero ser una aberración familiar no merecía esa clase de cariño, ¿verdad?

—Nosotros ya nos vamos. —Porque eso sería para Jim Callenreese de ahora en adelante: un bastardo maricón.

—¿A dónde exactamente? —La saña con la que Yut-Lung Lee me miró cuando tomé al moreno fue violenta.

—A hacer cosas… —El más alto suspiró.

—Que no se te olvide que tenemos un ensayo en la tarde, no puedes faltar por nada del mundo Ash Lynx. —Asentí antes de agarrar mi chaqueta.

—¿Solo nos quedamos acá? —Fue graciosa la constipación con la que el periodista me miró.

—Son prácticamente familia, mi casa es su casa. —Antes de que alguien pudiese reclamar nos esfumamos.

_Varado en el cielo la luna me soltó para que mi corazón chocase contra el suelo y se partiese en dos._

—Sabes que Yut nos matará cuando se entere de que le mentimos, ¿verdad? —Aunque la universidad quedaba a varias cuadras del apartamento el tiempo era una oda para la fugacidad a su lado.

—A ti no te hará nada, eres su mejor amigo, pero ser asesinado por la víbora es un riesgo que quiero correr por ti. —Que nuestras manos chocasen con torpeza bajo tan embriagador paisaje fue un vuelco para mi cordura. Cada matiz del amanecer danzó entre la punta de sus pestañas.

—El lince de Nueva York puede ser todo un caballero cuando se lo propone. —Fue imposible respirar.

—Supongo que sí. —Pude escuchar cada uno de mis latidos contra el pavimento—. Además quería ser yo quien te acompañara a enfrentar esto. —Era un alivio que hubiesen tan pocas personas despiertas en Nueva York para contemplar esta inocencia.

—Gracias por apoyarme, ha sido difícil tener que confrontar al equipo sabiendo que no me quieren allá. —La brisa removió sueños bajo los rayos del sol.

—¿Sigues asustado?

—Un poco. —El perfume que sus cabellos desprendieron fue una adicción, tenerlo tan cerca era peligroso, ningún edificio fue tan intimidante como la ternura de su sonrisa.

—Estoy contigo. —Sabiendo que lo correcto era subir la guardia nuestras palmas se buscaron.

—Ash… —El escarlata en sus mejillas fue una descarada tentación—. ¿Qué es esto? —Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Mirarse al espejo se había tornado confuso desde que lo vi surcar la libertad.

—Este soy yo tratando de seducirte. —La única certeza que tenía era que me gustaba mucho más el mundo cuando estaba a su lado, era como si este fuese mi lugar.

—¿De verdad? —Asentí sin apartarme—. ¿Y quién te dio permiso para seducirme? —Chispas se fundieron cuando chocamos nuestros hombros.

—Tienes razón, he sido un desconsiderado. —Las palabras perdieron realidad bajo tan inefables ojos—. ¿Puedo seducirte, Eiji Okumura? —Su risilla fue la armonía más meliflua que jamás escuché.

—Permiso concedido. —En el fondo tenía miedo, no soportaría ser odiado por mi hermano, a pesar de haberme criado por prejuicios y moldeado por el dolor tampoco quería más veneno de ese hombre—. Aunque no pareciste necesitarlo cuando me invitaste para que me duchara contigo. —Casi pude ver al humo escapar de mis orejas al recordar aquello.

—Eiji… —Mi mirada fue tartamuda y mis palabras ciegas—. ¿Lo decías de verdad? —Él se encogió de hombros al llegar a la facultad.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabremos. —Con el mohín que él me regaló antes de adentrarse en el éxtasis de la juventud lo supe.

Él era quien me estaba seduciendo.

Shorter Wong hacía sonar al amor como un juego tan sencillo, sin embargo, yo me sentía atrapado. Jamás pensé que terminaría tan embobado por un hombre, no me hicieron saber que existía esa opción, por eso fue tan doloroso tener que aceptarlo. Desde que llegué a Nueva York he estado tratando de averiguar quién soy, he recolectado los pedazos de un espejo con la esperanza de tener una imagen completa, no obstante, aún no la veo: el guitarrista, el beisbolista, el chico enamorado, el lince de Nueva York, Ash Lynx, Aslan Jade Callenreese…¿Cuál de todos era yo? Era una persona en mil pedazos tratando de encontrarse en un mundo demasiado grande para ser real.

Pero lo único importante en este momento era apoyarlo a él.

Al Fly boy en el cielo.

El director nos recibió apenas su secretaria nos anunció. Cuando miré a Dino Golzine supe que él sería un problema, a pesar de su sonrisa agradable y su ropa de diseñador _algo_ en su expresión me llenó la garganta de náuseas y el estómago de mariposas muertas, sin apartarme del japonés le explicamos lo que estaba ocurriendo con Eduardo L. Fox. Alguien tan brillante como Eiji Okumura debía resplandecer en la gloria, no encerrarse en jaulas para ser atrapado por la combustión. Él era como un girasol, uno que se marchitaba.

—Lo entiendo. —El golpetear de las carpetas contra el escritorio nos hizo saltar sobre el sillón—. No tenía idea de que esto estaba ocurriendo, pido perdón en nombre del entrenador. —Aunque su oficina desprendía magnanimidad esta se sentía falsa. Los diplomas estaban repletos de mentiras.

—No se preocupe. —Las manos del moreno aún se encontraban temblando sobre su regazo—. Entiendo si no puede hacer nada, pero realmente me gustaría competir. —Esa sonrisa fue escalofriante. Ridículo ¿no? Aunque nosotros no éramos nada, yo pretendía dárselo todo.

—Hablaré esta tarde con el entrenador del equipo para que te reincorpores en la competencia. —La ilusión con la que fulguraron las orbes del japonés me hipnotizó. El encanto era mortífero entre los brazos de la locura.

—Gracias. —Mi palma se acomodó sobre la suya para detener el temor.

—Si estas cosas vuelven a ocurrir por favor infórmame, eres el Fly boy después de todo, el orgullo de nuestra facultad. —El ambiente se tornó pesado tras esa confesión. Todo el cuerpo del más bajo se tensó como una seña de ayuda.

—Si, agradecemos su apoyo. —Acomodando uno de mis brazos sobre el hombro del japonés nos levanté. Quería salir de ese lugar antes de que el cinismo nos asfixiase.

—Tú eres el famoso lince de Nueva York, ¿no es así? —Fue macabra la codicia que desprendió en esa mirada.

—Lo soy, ¿algún problema?

—Ash Lynx. —Un bolígrafo jugueteó entre sus dedos—. Recuerdo haberte dado una beca por tu talento en el béisbol. —La silla crujió, sus codos se dejaron caer sobre el escritorio, la ambición paralizó el tiempo—. Me gustaría agendar una reunión contigo para discutir tu futuro. —Las entrañas se me retorcieron ante esa idea. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Mi agenda está bastante apretada, lo lamento.

—Quizás mi agenda también está demasiado apretada como para hablar con el entrenador Fox. —La perplejidad me hizo parpadear una infinidad de veces. ¿Acaso me estaba chantajeando? Sin embargo, él era el director, la ética no le permitía hacer eso. Negué, de seguro era mi imaginación—. Aunque puedo hacer un espacio si tú aceptas mi petición.

—Yo… —No existía monstruo más grotesco que Jim Callenreese, sin importar las intenciones que tuviese ese sujeto yo estaría bien—. Si es por mi futuro supongo que puedo hacerlo.

—Así me gusta. —Su sonrisa me provocó una arcada. Conocía muy bien esa clase de mirada, era la misma que enterré bajo un campo de béisbol y una tragedia barata—. Se pueden retirar. —Cuando la puerta se cerró el moreno me confrontó.

—No tienes que hacerlo, he escuchado rumores turbios sobre el director, no tienes que ir por mí, eso fue extorsión. —Un atontado suspiro escapó de lo más profundo de mi alma. Qué injusto era que hasta preocupado él fuese hermoso.

—Estaré bien, él dijo que quería hablar de mi futuro, tal vez me extienda la beca. —Él se mordió el labio para tragarse la angustia.

—No lo sé. —Su atención se enfocó en el piso—. No me gusta esto, no tengo una buena corazonada, Ash. —Las luces parpadearon con cansancio en el pasillo.

—Si pasa algo te lo contaré. —Mis yemas se deslizaron debajo de su mentón, el tacto fue tan delicado como inocente—. Lo prometo. —Que él me mirase con esa expresión, sí, aquella de los ojos grandes y el puchero infantil, fue un delicioso delirio—. ¿Eso te deja más tranquilo?

—Supongo. —El sosiego en la recepción fue atronador ante esos toques.

—¿Ahora irás a clases? —Él asintió, quise disimular el desencanto, no obstante, fue imposible. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan codicioso?

—Luces decepcionado. —Querer pasar tanto tiempo con otra persona no podía estar bien. Eiji Okumura era una inspiración que debía fulgurar en el cielo, no ser atrapada en una jaula.

—No me quiero separar de ti. —Pero el filtro entre mi mente y mi corazón se había roto y ya no me podía detener—. Es una tontería pero siento que te extrañaré, las horas se hacen largas cuando tú no estás. —Aunque la vergüenza fue omnipotente en el ambiente no nos pudimos dejar de mirar. En la infinidad de esos ojos mi nombre desapareció.

—Yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti, Ash. —Los nervios lo forzaron a acariciarse la nuca—. Shorter dijo que tenías que ensayar ahora. ¿Qué tal si te acompaño? —Cada uno de mis pensamientos fue robado por lo delicado de su belleza.

—Eso me encantaría.

_Varado en un campo de espinas mis pétalos sangraron por el desamor._

El tiempo nunca era suficiente cuando se trataba del japonés, sin embargo, su voz era una adicción tan peligrosa como esos profundos ojos de insomnio. Llegamos a la cafetería en un parpadeo, aunque estaba listo para ensayar e impresionarlo mis expectativas se quebraron apenas cruzamos el umbral.

—¡Sorpresa! —Pintura y brillo me golpearon el rostro bajo las luces—. Hombre, oficialmente eres un miembro de Fish Bone. —Amarillo me escurrió por la espalda tras la palmada del guitarrista.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Brillo chorreó desde mi cabello hasta el suelo, las carcajadas de mis amigos fueron un maldito fastidio. Petulantes.

—Es tu novatada. —Bones tomó escarcha de un balde antes de arrojármela a la cara—. Shorter nos dijo que nunca habías tenido una. —La sonrisa del aludido me forzó a fruncir las cejas.

—Es una experiencia universitaria que no te deberías perder. —La incandescencia de un flash me erizó la sangre, ahora la humillación se fundiría en la eternidad. Simplemente maravilloso.

—¿Viejo? ¿Fuiste parte de esto? —El nombrado tecleó nervioso su celular antes de mirarme.

—Ellos dijeron que era una tradición de la facultad. —Otro flash me forzó a presionar mis párpados—. Además Griffin amará ver esto. —Mis yemas ejercieron presión sobre mi entrecejo. Maldición, al parecer estaba destinado a hacer el ridículo frente al pertiguista.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, yo creo que te ves guapo. —El temblor en los labios del japonés delató su mentira, una estruendosa carcajada escapó de su garganta antes de que me tirase brillantina.

—¿Es así? —Él no tuvo oportunidad de huir cuando lo aprisioné entre mis brazos—. Ahora también te ves guapo. —Toda su ropa quedó empapada de pintura gracias a mí.

—Eiji, haz los honores. —Alex le ofreció un tarro de pintura para vengarse.

—¿Están de su lado? —Retrocedí al encontrarme completamente indefenso en esta ridícula situación.

—Perdón amigo, no nos podemos meter en una pelea marital.

El resto de la tarde fue un caos, la cafetería quedó como una obra de arte abstracta ante la pelea que ese balde de pintura desató, todos los presentes quedamos embarrados de colores y brillantina, las mesas se bañaron de matices, el escenario fue un tifón de tornasol, el regaño que Cain Blood nos dio fue monumental, sin embargo, no me importó. La felicidad que sentí correteando por el lugar fue indescriptible, el niño de la infancia robada me aplaudió tras el telón antes de que se cerrase la cortina. Nueva York realmente podía ser una ciudad maravillosa, no obstante, ninguno de esos pensamientos evitó que el barista nos pusiese a trapear nuestro desastre.

_Varado en cuadro de grises fueron sus ojos los que me enseñaron el color._

La fragancia de la primavera removió el arrepentimiento cuando nos dejamos caer contra el escenario, las guitarras también se habían manchado con pintura, teníamos la ropa hecha un desastre, trapos sucios nos rodearon como si fuesen un refugio. Libertad y juventud. Mis manos apretaron con fuerza la aspereza del suelo, consentí que todo lo que él significaba me consumiese para borrar los rastros de temor y reemplazarlos con colores. 

—Cain nos regañará otra vez por estar vagando —Era verdad, sin embargo, ambos estábamos agotados.

—Que sea de esa manera, no tengo energía suficiente para levantarme. —Mi atención pendió desde las luces del techo hacia las manchas de pintura—. Y yo que te quería enseñar mis habilidades con la guitarra. —Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con unos ojos tan luminosos que solo podían estar hechos de oscuridad. Tanta belleza era letárgica.

—Ya me las presumiste cuando diste el concierto. —Esa mirada me carbonizó el corazón.

—Tienes razón. —Mi ceño se relajó, el aroma a diluyente no fue tan intoxicante como su fragancia—. ¿No te gustaría que te enseñara a tocar la guitarra? —Fue delirante la ternura con la que él sonrió.

—¿Puedes? No sé nada de música. —Mi mano apretó la suya—. Tendrás que ser paciente y enseñarme con calma. —Aunque la cafetería estaba repleta de risas entremezcladas con gritos, estábamos atrapados en nuestra burbuja de irrealidad.

—Puedo hacerlo. —Mi labio tiritó—. ¿Te sientes más tranquilo ahora que hablamos con el director? —Sus piernas se retorcieron con nervio al frente de las mías.

—Un poco, pero no puedo evitar sentirme incómodo con el nuevo equipo, extraño a mis antiguos compañeros. —Aunque mi cordura me suplicó para que me apartase de él, mis latidos me lo impidieron—. Además no me gusta que él te haya citado en privado.

—¿Preocupado por mí, _onii-chan_?

—Claro que sí. —El alma se me llenó de electricidad en la dulzura de esa confesión—. ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti si eres tan imprudente? —Fue imposible no grabar tan encantadora expresión en mis memorias.

—Eres lindo. —Mis yemas se deslizaron por los bordes de su rostro, él enrojeció—. No te preocupes, no subestimes al poderoso lince de Nueva York. —Él rodó los ojos antes de acercarse.

—Ni siquiera conoces la ciudad y te haces llamar así— Mi dedo se detuvo sobre sus labios—. Eso es un poco hipócrita.

—Entonces deberías mostrármela. —Su calidez me sofocó en esa cercanía, sus pestañas aletearon para llenar la atmósfera de magia e ilusión.

—¿Algo así como una salida de amigos? —Negué.

—Algo así como una cita donde trato de conquistar al chico que me gusta. —Su respiración suspendió como un copo de nieve en una tormenta—. No te voy a presionar para que me aceptes, pero tampoco negaré los sentimientos que tengo por ti.

—No estás siendo justo. —Sus latidos retumbaron contra mi pecho, el escenario se hizo pequeño para nosotros dos—. ¿Cómo puedo resistirme si tú eres así? Yo no quiero una relación, no es un buen momento.

—¿Pero? —Sus nervios erizaron mis poros.

—Pero cada vez me gustas más y no sé qué hacer con eso. —Un tortuoso golpeteo se adueñó de mi alma, aunque fue imposible sostener el contacto visual no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo—. Es tu culpa que ahora yo sea un desastre.

—Supongo que deberé asumir la responsabilidad. —Su sonrisa fue la envidia de la beldad.

—Estás siendo codicioso.

—Supongo que sí. —Mis brazos rodearon su cintura—. Eso me asusta un poco, quererte tanto para mí. —Aunque su rostro aún tenía manchas de pintura y brillantina la imagen fue perfecta—. Sé que esto nos puede traer problemas y que quizás no te sientas listo, pero me gustaría intentarlo de verdad. —Bastaron esas palabras para que la razón dejase de funcionar.

—Si me quedo a tu lado y esto llega más lejos… —Nuestras narices se rozaron bajo las luces del escenario—. ¿Qué haremos cuando esto se vuelva incompatible con tu carrera o con la mía? ¿Qué haré cuando te canses de mí? —Mis dedos retiraron con gentileza su flequillo para dejarlo expuesto.

—¿Por qué ya estás pensando en el final sino hemos comenzado? —Sus manos temblaron contra mi pecho, sus piernas se contrajeron con ansiedad.

—Porque no conozco otra forma. —Eiji Okumura era un enigma. Mientras más trataba de descifrarlo más dolorosa era la barrera de la realidad, sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que me gustaba alguien de esa manera.

—Eiji. —Y aunque este chico podía costármelo todo, yo era un hombre hecho miles de pedazos tratando de encontrarse—. Solo tenemos una forma para averiguar eso. —Mis dedos se enredaron sobre su cabello—. No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes todo por mí, sino que me hagas parte. —Los chiflidos a nuestro alrededor no nos importaron.

—Supongo que puedo hacer eso. —La magia en esas palabras me hizo sentir completo.

—¿Debo tomar eso como una confesión? —Su risa fue la sinfonía más dulce que él pudo pronunciar.

—¿No debería ser al revés? —Pude saborear su aliento en la tensión de lo efímero, los gritos de la banda se perdieron entre el espacio de nuestros latidos—. ¿O el poderoso lince de Nueva York se acobardó ahora que me lo tiene que preguntar? —Acaricié su nuca, mis nervios trepidaron entre mis dedos y el chirrido de mi corazón.

—¿No me rechazarás? —Este amor era tan mortificante como delicado.

—Solo tienes una manera de averiguarlo, ¿verdad? —Sus palmas se enredaron entre mis cabellos. La violencia de mi pulso fue un augurio para la tragedia, no sabía cómo lidiar con estos sentimientos ni los entendía, esto era un cóctel de frustración y terror.

—Eiji Okumura. —Sin embargo, si me iba a enamorar que mi alma fuese para la libertad—. ¿Saldrías conmigo? ¿De manera romántica? —Ambos reímos por la torpeza de esa confesión, su nariz se tiñó de un tenue escarlata.

—Te atreviste a preguntármelo. —Sus mejillas ardieron cuando lo acuné entre mis manos. Mirarlo a los ojos…

—¿Entonces me harás el honor de ser mi novio? —Fue un cuadro que deseé vislumbrar por el resto de mi historia, su parpadear fue tan tímido como su sonrisa, me incliné, cerca, tan cerca que me permití pensar que había acariciado el cielo.

—Seré tu novio Ash. —Varado una realidad demasiado desalmada para un chico hecho pedazos—. Solo no rompas mi corazón. —Él me completó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo confesar que me emociona mucho el rumbo que tomará esto y quiero escribirlo, perdón tengo cero autocontrol cuando se trata de las tramas y plasmarlas. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo y el cariño para leer, si me tiene fe de vida nos veremos en dos semanas más.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	8. Capítulo 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Segundo día del año y he actualizado decentemente, hasta ahora vamos bien.
> 
> Este capítulo es narrado por Ash, espero que les guste.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

_Él era el oxígeno de un mundo que había comenzado a girar al revés._

—¡Ya detente! —El agua fulguró como si fuese de cristal contra los rayos del atardecer—. ¡Ash! ¡No seas mal perdedor!

—Tú comenzaste con esto. —Ambos estábamos sosteniendo mangueras en el campo de deportes—. ¿No te pareció divertido empaparme cuando estaba desprevenido, _onii-chan_? —Aquella risilla fue la melodía más meliflua jamás pronunciada—. ¡Ahora enfrenta la ira del lince!

—Más que lince pareces un gato caprichoso. —Él se atrevió a sacarme la lengua sin detener sus ataques.

—Y tú un conejo esponjoso.

—¡Vamos a acabar resfriados por tu culpa! —Por cada paso que me acerqué, él retrocedió dos—. ¡Ash! —Aunque la presión del agua no era más que un tenue rocío ninguno quiso ceder.

—¿Te rindes? —Él cayó contra el pasto cuando se tropezó con su manguera.

—Bien, me rindo. —Satisfecho corté el agua—. Cielos, eres un niño. —Él se desplomó sobre la cancha, su uniforme se encontraba completamente mojado por aquel ridículo juego, su cabello parecía haberse hecho aún más brillante por culpa de la escarcha. Que imagen más hermosa.

—Tú fuiste quien me provocó. —Me acomodé a su lado, dejando que mis palmas reposasen sobre mi vientre. La maleza se enredó al dorado, las nubes crearon una sinestesia armoniosa para que solo existiésemos nosotros dos en ese retazo de cielo—. Yo solo te pedí ayuda para regar.

—No te habrían castigado si hubieses estado prestando atención durante tu entrenamiento. —Que las prácticas de mi equipo fuesen al lado de las canchas para el salto de pértiga era un problema.

—El entrenador exageró. —Mis piernas cosquillearon por culpa de la hierba, mi espalda se sintió desagradable bajo el frío—. No fue para tanto. —Cuando su palma acarició mi frente hasta la nariz se me calcinó.

—Una pelota te golpeó en la cara porque no estabas en posición. —Mi ceño se tensó.

—No fue mi culpa, necesitaba verte saltar. —Sus mejillas se colorearon por la primavera cuando musité aquello—. Soy tu novio, debo gritar más fuerte que nadie cuando vueles. —Mis roces se congelaron sobre sus orejas, estábamos cerca, _demasiado_ cerca. Había una exquisita tensión entre nosotros dos. A pesar del calor pude vislumbrar lo embriagador de su aliento.

—Pero no mientras estés en medio de un partido. —Él suspiró—. Pensé que tendrían que llamar a urgencias, hasta la nariz te sangró. —El momento fue chispeante y magnético, sedoso y delicado. Cerré mis ojos, deleitándome con las caricias del moreno. Mi mente estaba repleta de él.

—Me hizo feliz verte saltar otra vez. —El resplandor con el que se tiñeron esas obsidianas me arrebató los latidos—. Pareces disfrutar cuando estás allá arriba.

—Lo hago. —El mecer del pasto trazó cosquillas sobre mi piel—. Estaba bastante nervioso, ¿sabes? —La manera en que movió su nariz fue adorable—. El entrenador me recibió con una cara espantosa mientras los demás me abucheaban, me tratan terrible en el equipo, como si fuese una paria.

—Ellos son unos idiotas.

—Lo sé. —Aquella sonrisa fue un poema para la belleza—. Pero cuando estuve ahí arriba me di cuenta de que eso no me importaba. —Todos los colores del atardecer se pintaron sobre sus pestañas—. Amo el salto de pértiga y eso es suficiente, al menos por ahora. —Debería ser ilegal ser así de lindo. No era justo anhelarlo tanto.

—Me encantas. —Me mordí el labio al haber dejado escapar un pensamiento—. Digo… —Ambos enrojecimos hasta las orejas—. Me encantas con uniforme deportivo. —Me cubrí la cara sintiendo como el humo escapaba de mis orejas. Por la violencia con la que palpitó mi corazón supe que jamás me había sentido de esta manera.

—Tú también. —El temblor en esas palabras me forzó a mirarlo—. Tú también te ves lindo en tu uniforme… —Aunque ambos tratamos de disimular, la tensión fue insoportable.

Estaba asustado.

Mi mundo empezó a girar al revés apenas me perdí dentro de esas obsidianas. Pero no fue mi culpa, sus ojos eran tan oscuros que casi parecerían ser transparentes. Era fácil saber la clase de hombre que quería ser bajo tan desmesurado cristalizado. Y eso era _tan_ aterrador. 

—Es una lástima que no haya traído mi cámara. —Bastó un solo murmullo de esos labios para que mi cordura cayese—. Serías una buena fotografía. —Él acomodó uno de mis cabellos detrás de mis orejas, el toque fue peligroso.

—Aunque amas la pértiga estudias fotografía. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Eres todo un enigma, Eiji Okumura. —Pude escuchar sus latidos en esa cercanía.

—¿Y tú? Aunque tienes talento no pareces complacido cuando juegas, sé que estudias deportes por la beca pero ¿eso es lo que realmente quieres hacer? —En ese instante me percaté de que no lo sabía.

—Yo… —Jim Callenreese jamás me enseñó a soñar, para él era mucho más importante sobrevivir, por eso me recibió con espinas cuando busqué la calidez de un padre—. Creo que me gusta la música pero no estoy seguro. —La ternura con la que él me contempló fue abrumadora.

—Eres bastante bueno en ella. —Quise acercarme, sin embargo, me aterró el centímetro de distancia entre nosotros dos—. La universidad es flexible con los cambios de carrera, deberías considerarlo. —Era tan extraña la naturalidad con la que hablaba de oportunidades. Érase una vez un infante que dejó de llorar porque nadie lo escuchaba.

—Eso haré. —Érase una vez un niño que necesitó de protección pero su padre lo entregó en bandeja de plata. Me mordí el labio, sino fuese por mi hermano estaría enterrado con los demás, pero ya no estaba en Cape Cod.

—¿Entonces puedo? —Ahora estaba entre los brazos de la libertad.

—¿Puedes qué?

—Fotografiarte. —Como si recién estuviese procesando esas palabras mi mente chispeó.

—¿A mí? —La dulzura de esa risa solo intensificó la vergüenza.

—Mi novio es bastante guapo, no es justo que me lo quede solo para mí. —Cada una de mis neuronas explotó cuando él usó esa palabra. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar que Ash Lynx era el sinónimo perfecto para: «Novio de Eiji Okumura»

—¿Me va a fotografiar como a sus chicas francesas, joven Okumura? —Su puchero molesto me llenó el vientre de mariposas.

—Estás citando mal la película. —Mis dedos se deslizaron entre sus cabellos, ni siquiera las estrellas brillaron tanto como esos ojos, él siempre era así.

—Tendrás que llevarme a verla. —Pero porque era así él me gustaba. La atmósfera tuvo un espeso toque a terciopelo, el aire fue electricidad, nuestras miradas desprendieron magnetismo, me acerqué a él, nuestras piernas se enredaron entre césped y rocío, su respiración se tornó ansiosa.

—Supongo que sí. —Me incliné hacia su rostro, aquellos oscuros mechones de abenuz enmarcaron su belleza en una brisa—. Ash… —Él se mordió la boca, sus latidos golpearon con ferocidad mi pecho, mis yemas recorrieron los bordes de sus mejillas para detenerse en su arco de cupido.

—Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos, aún tenemos que encontrarnos con Shorter y los demás. —Un coqueto carmín coloreó su nariz antes de que él preguntase.

—¿No vas a besarme? —Su respiración se escapó por la comisura de su alma, el silencio fue atronador entre nosotros dos.

—No. —La perplejidad lo paralizó ante mis palabras—. Quiero que tú me beses. —Sus palmas se empaparon de ansiedad—. ¿O no tienes las agallas suficientes para hacerlo? Supongo que…

Sus labios fueron tocar el cielo. Dulces, suaves, calientes y magnéticos. Cerré los ojos, dejándome embriagar por el momento. Nos movimos con toques lentos y delicados, mis manos se aferraron a su cintura, mis piernas me acomodaron sobre él, sus brazos se deslizaron detrás de mi cuello. Fue sofocante, mortífero y adictivo. El sonido de nuestros labios hizo eco sobre el atardecer. Él soltó un jadeo silencioso cuando le pedí por más, mi piel se deslizó entre la suya, mi palma se acomodó sobre su muslo, él se estremeció, que usase esos pantalones cortos era peligroso. Fue embriagador y seductor. Un beso se convirtió en miles. ¿Cómo pasé tanto tiempo sin conocer semejante dulzor? Ahora no podía vivir sin él.

—Supongo que ahora sí deberíamos irnos a cambiar antes de que cierren los vestidores. —Aunque él trató de mantener la calma, esto era un desastre.

—Deberíamos. —Aquel beso me había dejado completamente atontado—. Eiji…

—¿Si? —Él me ayudó a levantarme.

—¿No me quieres dar otro beso? —Él carcajeó por la propuesta—. No me quedó claro si tenías las agallas. —Que su mano encajase con la mía me llenó el alma de electricidad.

—No abuses de tu galantería.

Y fue extraño, yo solía repudiar el contacto y la intimidad, aunque mi padre siempre me inculcó la importancia de ser una basura machista jamás pude llegar muy lejos con una chica. Odiaba que se propasasen en la cercanía, no obstante, tocarlo a él fue tan natural, una chispa peligrosa se adueñaba de mi mente cuando lo tenía cerca, era como si mi cuerpo estuviese hecho para buscar el suyo. Suspiré, tratando de recomponerme, no obstante, justo cuando estaba por volver a la racionalidad él se cambió de ropa.

El cuerpo de Eiji Okumura era el de un hombre, de eso no cabía duda, sin embargo, había algo realmente hermoso en su silueta, sus curvas eran fornidas pero delicadas, su piel era una oda para la tentación, cada centímetro de él me pareció tan perfecto como obsceno, no pude hacer más que mirarlo embobado mientras él se terminaba de vestir, sintiendo como el rostro se me quemaba por esta clase de nuevos pensamientos. ¿Esto era desear a alguien? Me aferré a mi chaqueta paralizado. No me sentía así de estúpido cuando miraba a otros chicos. No me profesaba de esta manera con nadie más, pero claro…

Él era diferente.

Él era especial.

—Vaya, se puede sentir la tensión sexual en el aire. —Eiji se sobresaltó tras escuchar la voz del guitarrista—. Amigo cierra la boca, te van a entrar moscas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —Que él se dejase caer contra la puerta fue un fastidio. Shorter Wong era experto en el arte de humillarme.

—No llegaron a la prueba de sonido así que los vine a buscar. —La picardía en su sonrisa me dio escalofríos—. Pero veo que han estado ocupados, ¿usaste los condones que te regalé, Ash? —Mi novio enrojeció ante tan descarada mueca.

—¡Shorter! —El nombrado carcajeó esquivando la chaqueta que le arrojé.

—Los espero afuera. —La puerta se cerró—. ¡Si necesitan lubricante me avisan! —Me dejé caer sobre la banca antes de presionar mi entrecejo. Nueva York había sido toda una experiencia para mí, mis palmas se apoyaron sobre mis rodillas, mis zapatos se arrastraron contra la humedad.

—No le hagas caso, sabes que le gusta molestarte —¿Esto realmente estaba bien? Era difícil discernirlo cuando durante toda mi historia pensé lo mismo, era como si hubiese usado una máscara por casi dos décadas en Cape Cod y recién ahora me estuviese contemplando el rostro.

—Lo sé. —Mis brazos rodearon su cintura—. Eiji… —Mi rostro se hundió contra su vientre—. Realmente me gustas. —Él tembló tras esa confesión, sus dedos se enredaron entre mis cabellos, su aroma mitigó el terror, su risa retumbó por los vestidores.

—Lo entiendo, yo igual me siento nervioso a tu lado. —Asentí, atónito—. Eres diferente a lo que tenía planificado, pero ya estamos en esto juntos, Ash. —Bajo esa delirante calidez supe que estaríamos bien.

—Esta es la primera vez que me siento así. —Era ridículo que me gustase con semejante intensidad alguien a quien recién estaba conociendo, sin embargo, mi alma parecía haber sido hecha para encajar con la suya. Tal vez en una vida pasada nos pertenecimos. Quizás estábamos destinados a acabar de esta manera. No lo sabía.

—Estoy a tu lado. — Pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

La prueba de sonido fue en el local de Cain, gracias a los compañeros de Shorter pudimos armonizar los instrumentos antes de la siguiente presentación, electricidad recorrió desde mis yemas hasta mi mente cuando rasgué las cuerdas, era un sentimiento tan pacífico como peligroso, sin embargo, la mejor parte de poder plasmar semejante sonido era ver esa tímida sonrisa. Suspiré, dejándome caer sobre el escenario. Como si fuésemos un imán mi atención se enfocó en el japonés, él estaba tratando de tocar el teclado de Bones bajo las miradas atentas de Fish Bone.

—¿Qué hay con esa cara? —Shorter ni siquiera me pidió permiso para acomodarse a mi lado—. Luces extraño desde que los encontré. —Un violento rubor se instaló desde mi nariz hacia mis orejas.

—Yo. —Recordar tan seductora escena fue mortífero—. No lo sé. —Arrastré mis zapatillas por las manchas de café hasta chocar con la base del escenario.

—Trata de explicarme. —Con una impresionante seriedad él hundió su mentón contra su palma, así que él también podía ser sensato. 

—Es solo que… —Mis manos juguetearon sobre mi regazo, la vergüenza trabó mis palabras en un nudo de garganta—. Quiero tocar a Eiji. —Me cubrí la boca, como si hubiese dicho un pecado. Los labios del guitarrista tiritaron antes de que una estridente y grosera carcajada escapase de lo más profundo de su tráquea.

—¡¿Eso es todo?! —Una lágrima rodó bajo los lentes por la risa—. Amigo pensé que era algo grave. —Él me golpeó la espalda con brusquedad.

—¡Es grave! No entiendo lo que pasa. —De mis orejas salió humo por la humillación.

—Ash… —Él tomó mis manos con una impresionante seriedad—. Estás caliente. —Parpadeé, atónito, sin poder procesar el descaro en esa confesión.

—¿Q-Qué? —Él hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver a estallar en risas.

—Estás caliente por Eiji. —La espina dorsal me fue poseída por un escalofrío—. Le traes ganas, él te enciende, quieres ponchar su florcita, quieres hacer el delicioso, llámalo como quieras.

—¡Claro que no! —Pero mis ojos se clavaron en él.

—Amigo, es tu novio, es normal que te sientas así.

Y no pude evitar quedar embelesado por la imagen, las orejas me calcinaron, la lengua se me secó, apreté con fuerza mis rodillas. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuese así de adorable y sensual al mismo tiempo? Ni siquiera lo estaba intentando. No, él lo hacía lucir _tan_ natural. La manera en que él se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás mientras me arrojaba una mirada con esos grandes ojos de ciervo, la forma en que se le marcaba aún más la clavícula cuando tocaba el teclado, como su silueta parecía ser la misma definición de tentación mientras sus facciones cada instante se tornaban aún más bellas. Me apreté el pecho, la ferocidad de mi palpitar me iba a matar, retrocedí, temiendo que él escuchase mi pulso desde el otro lado de la sala. Maldición.

—Shorter… —El nombrado me cerró la mandíbula con un empujón. ¿Cuándo la había abierto?—. Estoy caliente. —Ni siquiera yo supe la estupidez que musité.

—Felicidades por haberte dado cuenta. —El moreno se recostó sobre el escenario, sus brazos forjaron una almohada para su nuca, sus piernas se comenzaron a balancear contra el soporte—. Tal vez sea momento para que des el siguiente paso.

—Acabamos de empezar a salir. —Odiaba sentirme como si fuese un virgen en todo esto, sin embargo, eso era—. No puedo pensar en acostarme con él si recién nos estamos conociendo. —Eiji Okumura era mi primer amor, estaba aterrorizado por arruinarlo.

—Mírame a mí. —Él se quitó los lentes de sol, sus párpados trepidaron bajo el candor de las luces—. Eso jamás me ha detenido. 

—¿No conoces la vergüenza?

—No lo hago. —Suspiré, rendido—. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? Eres la estrella de la universidad y apenas llevas algunas semanas aquí, además eres _casi_ tan guapo como yo. —Un tic nervioso me golpeó el entrecejo.

—Eiji ya estuvo en una relación antes. —Los movimientos del moreno cesaron.

—Oh…Con Arthur, sí. —Palidecí.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Con él?!

—Sí, ¿no te conté? —Mis puños se congelaron contra mis muslos.

—No. —Una risa nerviosa retumbó en el escenario—. No lo hiciste, amigo.

—Ahora que lo pienso le quitaste el novio y el puesto en la banda, hombre, Arthur te debe odiar desde las entrañas. —Antes de que pudiese refutar las risas de Fish Bone inundaron el lugar.

—¡Eiji es bastante talentoso con el teclado! —Y no pude hacer más que sonreír al verlo tan feliz mientras practicaba con el instrumento, un profundo suspiro floreció desde mi alma, como si fuese posible sus ojos brillaron aún más bajo los reflectores.

—Cuidado Bones, tienes competencia ahora. —El aludido le sacó la lengua a Alex, ofendido.

—Podemos hacer un dúo. —El más joven se colgó de los hombros de mi pareja.

—No. —La espalda de Shorter crujió cuando él se levantó—. Lo siento, pero no podríamos tenerlo en la banda.

—¿Por qué no? —Su colmillo sobresalió en un puchero—. ¡Él es talentoso! —El sonrojo que se posó en las mejillas de mi amante fue tan adorable como exquisito. El milésimo suspiro de la noche fue pronunciado. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan hermoso?

—Claro que lo es, el problema es que Ash no se podría concentrar si lo aceptamos en la banda. —Su palma golpeó mi espalda—. Sus neuronas no parecen funcionar con Eiji.

—¡Yo…! —Sin embargo, el timbre de mi celular disipó la tensión.

_Él era la quimera despiadada del ovillo tembloroso bajo la cama._

La garganta se me cerró cuando vi el número, dándole una vaga explicación a la banda salí del local, la cabeza me punzó un infierno, las piernas me temblaron, el frío de Nueva York se coló hacia cada una de mis grietas, tomé un bocado, hiperventilado, la ciudad no fue una cama lo suficientemente grande como para que me pudiese esconder de ese monstruo, con una cuerda contra la yugular traté de darme el valor para contestar.

—Aslan. —No reconocí mi nombre cuando él lo pronunció—. No has llamado a casa. —Por el hipo en su voz pude adivinar que se encontraba borracho, que palabras más lúcidas para alguien tan atormentado.

—No he tenido tiempo para hacerlo. —Mis dedos se crisparon contra el celular, aunque las entrañas se me retorcieron por ese timbre tan alcoholizado, apoyé el auricular más cerca.

—Griffin me dijo que lo has estado haciendo bien… —Mis párpados temblaron, la tráquea se me llenó de vidrio quebrado—. Pensé que eras un inútil. —Porque esto era difícil. Sí…Realmente lo era.

—Yo… —Este hombre se había encargado de hacer mi existencia miserable. Reí—. Vaya, debió ser toda una sorpresa para ti que no me sacaran el primer día. —Sus insultos me atravesaron como espinas en cada maldita respiración. Pensé que moriría por la parsimonia de la conversación.

—Apuesto que le abriste las piernas a algún profesor. —Mis dientes crujieron cuando los cerré, la sangre se me congeló, las rodillas me fallaron—. No has cambiado en nada. —Claro que él pensaba de esa manera.

—No te preocupes viejo, me aseguré de cobrarle. —A él no le importó que solo fuese un mocoso de siete años cuando esto pasó. Pero el trabajo de un padre se supone que era proteger, él debía ser un pilar que construyese mi confianza. Y era frustrante, tanto que quise llorar.

Pero no lo hice.

—Tienes el mismo rostro de puta que tu madre. —Mis puños craquelaron la pantalla del teléfono.

—Estás borracho otra vez, ¿verdad? —Era injusto, finalmente tenía algo mío, eran logros pequeños e insignificantes, sin embargo, los edifiqué con mis propias manos.

—De tal palo tal astilla, no sé en qué estaba pensando al llamarte. —¿Con qué derecho venía él a destruir todo eso? Mis piernas fueron de papel, los ojos me ardieron, esto era demasiado doloroso.

—¿Eso era lo que me querías decir? ¿Para esto me llamaste? —Jim Callenreese nunca supo ser un _papá._ Ahora que era un adulto entendía eso, no obstante, eso no aminoraba el dolor, porque realmente necesité de uno. 

—Griffin está insistiendo para que vengas a vernos. —Crecer con un hombre que en lugar de dar abrazos él arañaba, tenerle terror a la persona que debería ser la más importante para mí…

—Tengo que ensayar, te voy a colgar. —No tenía nombre.

—Por supuesto que estás en esa banda de vagos. —Su carcajada hizo eco por mi mente, como si yo fuese un lugar vacío—. Trata de no contraer alguna enfermedad como tu madre. —Pero quizás él tenía razón, tal vez tenía el alma hueca. 

—Gracias. —Fue increíble la facilidad con la que esa llamada me desestabilizó.

Porque por mucho que lo quisiese odiar no podía, era mi papá, sabía que era estúpido conservar la ilusión sobre poder construir una relación _normal_ , sin embargo, no podía dejar de anhelarla. Me aborrecí por eso. Griffin me pedía que fuese paciente, que aunque fuese un bruto era porque no sabía expresar su cariño, no obstante, el amor no debería sentirse como veneno atragantado en el corazón.

—Hola. —Y como si él supiese que lo necesitaba, él llegó hasta mí.

—Hola. —Él vaciló antes de acercarse, la luz de las estrellas fue nuestro reflector.

—Ash… —Él me miró con _esa_ expresión, sí, esa misma de ojos vastos y pestañeos fugaces, esa misma de mejillas sonrosadas y labios coquetos—. ¿Estás bien? —Electricidad me cosquilleó desde la espina dorsal hasta la mente.

—Lo estoy. —Él se mordió la boca, inseguro.

—Yo y mi papá tampoco tenemos una buena relación, ¿sabes? —Mis hombros cayeron, mi espalda se resbaló contra la pared, la conmoción coloreó cada una de mis facciones—. Lo amo pero él odia que salte la pértiga o que haya escogido estudiar fotografía. —Fue impresionante la naturalidad con la que él supo leerme cuando mi muro era inquebrantable.

—Pero eres el Fly boy… —Su sonrisa fue tan linda que me derritió el corazón, no pude pensar en Jim Callenreese bajo la magia del momento, no pude respirar en el ímpetu de su cercanía.

—A él no le encanta la idea. —Su atención se perdió en el cielo de Nueva York—. Mi mamá nos ha pedido arreglar nuestra relación, mi padre es un hombre enfermizo y suele estar hospitalizado, entonces… —Él suspiró—. No sé lo que te quise decir con todo esto. —Él se acarició la nuca, más nervioso que tímido.

—Creo que yo lo sé. —Nuestras manos se entrelazaron entre las chispas del aire—. Gracias. —Y como si él hubiese recibido las palabras más maravillosas del mundo, él me sonrió. Y diablos, esa sonrisa fue como contemplar una aurora boreal en medio del Ártico.

—Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes ¿verdad? —Él musitó esas palabras bajito, casi con temor a ser escuchado—. Soy tu novio después de todo. —Y de repente me sentí como el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra por estarle dando la mano, sonreí, completamente embelesado.

—Lo sé. —El rosa en sus mejillas se encendió con violencia cuando le acomodé un mechón de cabello—. Mi padre es un tema difícil, me cuesta bastante hablar de él. —La sinestesia entre nuestras respiraciones fue un sabor intoxicante. Chispas se desprendieron cuando rocé su oreja—. No creo que él me quiera, parece decepcionado de todo lo que hago.

—Los padres pueden ser algo difíciles. —La música y las risas en el local se perdieron bajo tan meliflua voz—. Pero si fuese de esa manera él ni siquiera te habría llamado. —Debí enojarme por lo entrometido que él resultó, debí forjar mi muro aún más alto para dejarlo fuera.

—¿Lo crees? —Pero en lugar de eso me dejé acunar. La calidez de Eiji era tan contagiosa como irreal.

—Estoy seguro de ello. —Ambos nos sentamos en los escalones del café.

—Él aún no parece creer que esté estudiando en Nueva York. —Las luces de la ciudad bambolearon en el horizonte, a pesar de la distancia pude observar a la facultad esa noche—. Sino fuese por ti me sentiría como un completo forastero. —Imponente, solemne y feroz.

—Deberíamos cambiar eso. —La tensión en el ambiente fue seductora—. Deja que te invite a una cita, hay algunos lugares que me gustaría mostrarte. —La sangre me bombardeó con una peligrosa fiereza hacia las venas, esto bien se podría confundir con un ataque de taquicardia.

—Bien, hay bastante comida que me gustaría probar. —Siguiendo los consejos de Shorter estiré mi brazo hacia el cielo antes de dejarlo caer sobre su hombro—. En Cape Cod todo sabe a pasto. —Su cuerpo se tensó bajo el agarre, sin embargo, él no me apartó.

—¿Quieres probar hamburguesas? —El ceño me tembló.

—No a todos los americanos nos gustan las hamburguesas, me parecen asquerosas. —Él rodó los ojos, divertido.

—¿Entonces, qué le gusta al americano delicado? —Él desenfrenó mi corazón con una sola mirada coqueta, mis piernas se arrastraron hacia el escalón inferior, mis yemas cosquillearon con cada roce.

—Ensalada de aguacate con camarones, Griffin me la prepara como desayuno para mi cumpleaños. —El brillo que se anidó dentro de esas obsidianas fue arrebatador. De repente respirar se volvió tan imposible como natural, el pequeño espacio entre nuestros labios se redujo a una eternidad.

—Eso es fácil. —Su tono fue juguetón—. Yo podría preparártela, pensé que serías más exigente. —Él lució nervioso cuando me acerqué, una mueca altanera se instaló entre mis mejillas.

—¿Estás insinuando que quieres despertar conmigo en mi cumpleaños? —El tiritar entre sus pupilas fue encantador, su rostro enrojeció al instante, su cuello se erizó cuando le susurré al oído—. No sabía que estábamos en ese nivel de la relación, _onii-chan._

—¡No es eso! —Él se cubrió la cara, apenado—. No quise decir eso. —No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas. Molestarlo era mi placer culpable. Sus mofletes se inflaron en lo que debió ser la expresión más adorable del universo.

—Eres malo, Ash. —La brisa arrastró mis problemas mientras me derretí en la inocencia de una caricia.

—Pero aun así soy tu novio. —La boca se me llenó de chispas cuando pronuncié esa palabra—. Sí… —Mi mente quedó en blanco para perecer en la belleza de esas obsidianas—. Soy tu novio. —La suavidad en sus facciones me resultó abrumadora.

—Lo eres. —Sus manos se posaron con una impresionante fragilidad sobre mis mejillas, como si fuese su lienzo, él coloreó mi cielo con estrellas—. ¿Eso significa que aceptas salir a una cita? —Apoyé mis nudillos contra mi mentón.

—No si me lo pides de esa manera, tienes que ser más romántico para conquistarme.

—Aslan. —Cada fibra de mi alma fue poseída por un espasmo cuando él musitó mi nombre—. Aslan Jade Callenreese, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme a una cita? —El pecho me estalló con pirotecnia, el vientre se me llenó de girasoles, mi mente fue un salto inquebrantable hacia la libertad.

—Me gustas tanto. —Enrojecí—. Digo… —El tartamudeo fue humillante—. Ya que me lo suplicas tanto, aceptó tu cita. —Él bufó.

—Esa respuesta fue poco romántica, ya no quiero. —Su carcajada coloreó la noche de esplendor—. Estás haciendo un puchero, ¡qué lindo! —Mis cejas temblaron, los puños se me tensaron, chasqueé la lengua, ofendido—. Ya, lo siento, no te enfades.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras lindo. —La indignación se derrumbó cuando él me regaló una expresión de conejito herido. Los latidos se me subieron hacia la garganta, no era justo que él se portase así—. Aún lo pienso. —La inocencia fue reemplazada por vergüenza.

—Yo… —La vergüenza se tiñó de esperanza—. También creo que eres lindo, Ash. —Y la esperanza fue el inicio de la torpeza—. ¿Crees que deberíamos volver al ensayo? —Dejé que mi cabeza reposase sobre su hombro, aspiré completamente embriagado el dulzor que él desprendió.

—Quiero quedarme así —Cerré los ojos—. Solo un poco más. —Sonreí, sabiendo que aquel violento palpitar no era mío nada más.

_Él era la luz de un mundo sumido en la decadencia._

La prueba de sonido acabó siendo divertida. La jovialidad de las risas, la estridencia de los instrumentos, la infinita ternura con la que Eiji Okumura me acunó, todo fue irreal, casi mágico. Sin embargo, cuando la noche terminó de devorar Nueva York me tuve que enfrentar a la verdad. Dino Golzine me citó a su oficina. El lugar era tan ostentoso como petulante, con una sonrisa lánguida él me invitó para que tomase asiento al frente de su escritorio, la pestilencia de su colonia me forzó a arrugar la nariz, que aroma más nauseabundo. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi vientre, tenso, no quería estar ahí.

—Entonces… —Él se inclinó tras escuchar mis palabras—. ¿Puedo saber para qué me llamó? —Negué cuando él me acercó una taza de té.

—Solo quería conocer de manera más _íntima_ a la estrella de la universidad. —Un escalofrío se deslizó por mi espina dorsal cuando se relamió la boca—. Así que tú eres el lince de Nueva York, he escuchado bastantes cosas sobre ti. —Me forcé a relajar mis brazos, no quería que él encontrase alguna debilidad.

—Espero que sean cosas buenas.

—Claro que sí. —Él se llevó una pequeña taza de porcelana hacia los labios—. En solo unas semanas te has convertido en la estrella del equipo de béisbol y en el vocalista de Fish Bone.

—¿Conoce la banda de Shorter? —Su risa me revolvió las entrañas.

—Aunque no lo creas, el señor Wong es un estudiante bastante apreciado en nuestra facultad. —Él le dio un largo sorbo al té antes de proseguir—. Su banda parece estar teniendo mucho más éxito desde que te reclutaron.

—Si, bueno, no es la gran cosa. —Mis dedos se crisparon dentro de mis bolsillos—. Mi hermano mayor solía tocar la guitarra para mí, no hay que ser un genio para aprender. —Aquella petulancia pareció satisfacerlo.

—Tienes razón. —El ambiente cambió, la taza chirrió cuando fue dejaba sobre el platillo, él acomodó sus codos contra el escritorio antes de inclinarse—. Pero bueno, no viniste a hacer vida social conmigo. —Me tuve que morder la lengua para no sacar a relucir su grotesco chantaje.

—¿Tiene algo que decirme? —Su risa me heló la sangre.

—Te quería proponer el apoyo económico de la facultad. — _Algo_ en sus palabras sofocó el ambiente, como si el aire se hubiese convertido en brea, no pude respirar—. ¿Qué te parecería tener una beca completa y además apoyo financiero para tus necesidades personales?

—¿Q-Qué? —La silla crujió cuando él se levantó.

—Sí. —Tenerlo de cerca fue un carnaval de cinismo—. Vienes de un pueblo pequeño, ¿no? Debe ser duro para tu hermano mayor mantenerte cuando la beca solo cubre la matrícula y algunos utensilios. —Era verdad, Griffin escondía los problemas para que yo solo me concentrase en estudiar, la culpa se me hundió como un ancla en el estómago.

—Pero…

—Lo único que tendrías que hacer es venirme a visitar de vez en cuando y mantener la reputación de la universidad en alto. —Cuando su mano me tomó el rostro lo abofeteé.

—No hay trato. —No era estúpido, si de algo me había servido tener una infancia de mierda fue que afinó mi sentido para reconocer monstruo, lo que tenía al frente era inhumano—. Gracias por la oferta de todos modos. —Me levanté con violencia antes de darle la espalda.

—Oh…¿Pero qué hay de Eiji? —Su nombre me congeló apenas tomé el pomo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver él? —La sangre me hirvió, la cabeza me punzó como si estuviese llena de agujas, el pecho me corrió con fuerza—. ¿Por qué lo menciona?

—Ustedes son amigos, ¿verdad? —El terror caló hacia cada una de mis venas—. Tal vez también pueda ofrecerle una beca, él debe estarla pasando bastante mal con su padre hospitalizado, después de todo su madre es una simple ama de casa, no puede cubrir todos los gastos. —La determinación cesó.

—Tú… —Las sospechas fueron aplacadas por la angustia en el rostro de mi pareja—. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Claro que puedo. —Él se apoyó contra el escritorio—. Además prometo hablar personalmente con Fox para que lo ponga en la competencia, el salto de pértiga es importante para él, ¿no? —Me mordí el labio, colérico—. Entonces… —Su sonrisa fue un augurio para la tragedia—. ¿Tenemos un trato? —El diablo me extendió la mano.

—Lo tenemos. —Yo la tomé.

_Él era el cielo de un mundo que acababa de sentenciar su fulgor._


	9. Capítulo 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Por qué llegué a joderlos tan pronto con una actualización? Me di cuenta de que solo estoy manejando cuatro fics activos. Como que se me hizo costumbre estar con una montaña caótica y es raro mantenerse constante, así que los vine a molestar demasiado temprano, perdón.
> 
> El capítulo de hoy efectivamente lo narra Eiji.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

_El amor que centelleaba en esos ojos era un océano varado en el cielo, tan paradójico como imposible, era una galaxia consumándose tras cada latido de corazón. Por eso él no pudo definirlo o comprenderlo, él solo pudo sentirlo._

—Adivina quién es. —Sus palmas presionaron mis pestañas, su aliento me erizó desde el cuello hasta la cordura, sonreí, sabiendo que reconocería tan exquisita esencia en cualquier lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cerré el casillero del vestidor antes de darme vueltas—. Deberías estar en las canchas, estás a punto de jugar. —Las mejillas me ardieron cuando lo pude contemplar, tragué duro, Ash Lynx era una fantasía galante en su uniforme deportivo. 

—Lo sé. —Él apoyó su mano contra su pecho, tratando de recuperar la respiración, las gotas de sudor delinearon su mandíbula con un reflejo plateado, aquellos ojos verdes se tornaron aún más intensos bajos las luces del camarín—. Pero necesitaba verte antes de jugar.

—Ash. —Aunque mirarlo fue mi perdición no pude hacer más que ahogarme en tan desmesurada beldad, las manos me juguetearon contra los muslos, la boca se me secó mientras las chispas asfixiaban cada milímetro de la tensión.

—Yo… —Él se acarició la nuca, ansioso—. Quería un beso de buena suerte. —Hasta la nariz me ardió frente a tan desvergonzada petición.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Un beso? —Él ladeó la nuca, tan apenado como intrépido, retrocedí.

—¿No puedo tener uno, _onii-chan_? ¿No merezco ser mimado? —¿Cómo alguien podía lucir tan feroz y adorable al mismo tiempo? Las rodillas me temblaron cuando él acomodó sus palmas sobre mi cintura, la violencia de mi palpitar retumbó hasta mis orejas, traté de calmarme, sin embargo…

—Si puedes. —Quería que lo tuviese todo de mí. 

Mi espalda se apoyó contra los casilleros cuando su sabor me intoxicó, sus yemas se deslizaron entre mis mejillas, la adicción con la que se fundieron nuestros labios me resultó delirante, cerré los ojos, sintiendo como la atmósfera se comenzaba a calentar, sus movimientos fueron lentos pero ansiosos, sus piernas se enredaron entre las mías, sus manos presionaron mis caderas, jadeé, él se estaba conteniendo, chispas relumbraron desde mi vientre hacia mi pecho con cada uno de sus toques, la caricia fue dulce y mortífera. Los nervios burbujearon en mi sangre junto al deseo, sus palmas me sostuvieron con fuerza, casi con descaro. Pronto esos tímidos besos se volvieron profundos y necesitados. Enredé mis dedos contra su cabello, suplicándole para que se acercase aún más, él me complació. La sensación fue exquisita, peligrosa y apasionada. Un intenso calor se extendió por mi piel, era como si un espectáculo de pirotecnia estuviese danzando por doquier, ninguna partícula quedó a salvo en tan placentera adicción.

—Ash… —El verde de esos ojos me embriagó apenas nos separamos, me afirmé de él, sabiendo que mis piernas se hallaban demasiado débiles como para sostenerme.

—Maldición, me quedaría así por siempre. —Él me acarició el cuello, con suavidad—. ¿Tengo que ir al partido? Podríamos escaparnos y nadie se daría cuenta. —Traté de recomponerme, no obstante, mantener la calma frente a semejante belleza me pareció irreal.

—Tienes que hacerlo, tu hermano vendrá exclusivamente para celebrar tu victoria. —Él bufó, mis dedos se deslizaron por el ancho de sus hombros para detenerse en su clavícula. Qué pecado era su atractivo.

—Él está demasiado confiado en la victoria de mi equipo.

—¡Claro que sí! Después de todo es tu hermano mayor. —Su sonrisa fue tan linda que me derritió el corazón.

—Me hace feliz que venga a cenar con nosotros, aunque no llegue al partido a tiempo. —Electricidad floreció entre mis pulmones cuando acomodé mi palma contra su rostro, contuve la respiración, el tacto fue aterciopelado, el ambiente se tornó extático.

—Shorter te grabará para que lo vea. —Él suspiró, la primavera coloreó mi nariz en lo sublime del momento.

—Es un buen amigo, pero no le digas que dije eso. —Rodé los ojos—. Sino se le subirá el ego a la cabeza y su mohicano terminará explotando.

—Como digas. —Su aliento me acarició los labios—. Casi lo olvido, preparé algunos platillos, no quería llegar con las manos vacías a tu casa. —Me di vueltas para abrir mi casillero, aunque me había escapado de la práctica para verlo jugar, no esperaba encontrármelo antes del partido.

—Tú… —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Trajiste mi chaqueta? —Las palabras cosquillearon en mi garganta sin que pudiese refutar, me limité a asentir, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto—. ¿La ibas a usar para darme ánimos, _onii-chan_? —La altanería en su voz tiritó contra mi ceño.

—No te burles. —Él sacó la prenda de mi casillero para colocarla sobre mis hombros.

—No me burlo. —La ternura con la que él me contempló—. Eres tan lindo. —Destrozó la última chispa de mi cordura.

—¿L-Lindo? —Mis pensamientos se vieron nublados por un torpe tartamudeo, me aferré a la chaqueta, me encantaba que aún oliese a él.

—Sí. —Sus dedos delinearon mi rostro, memorizándolo—. Eres el novio más lindo que existe en el mundo. —El pulso se me gatilló para que estallase contra mi tráquea.

—Ya deberías irte. —Él no me dejó bajar la mirada—. Yo estaré desde las gradas apoyándote. —Aunque Ash Lynx lucía como una estrella inalcanzable cuando dominaba los escenarios, nada se comparaba a la magnanimidad con la que sus pupilas se encendían bajo ese brillo tan infantil.

—Deséame suerte. —Tomé su hombro antes de pararme sobre la punta de mis pies.

—No la necesitas, pero… —Un beso fue pintado encima de su mejilla—. Suerte. —Como si aquello hubiese sido el gesto más maravilloso del universo, él se acarició la cara, pasmado.

—Sí. —Él se golpeó la cabeza con una luz cuando retrocedió—. Yo ahora debo ir hacia allá para hacer algo. —No obstante, él no estaba apuntando a ninguna dirección, contuve una carcajada, esos legendarios 200 puntos de IQ no parecían estar funcionando el día de hoy.

—¡Ve! —Él asintió, aún con su palma contra su moflete antes de darme la espalda.

Me cubrí la cara con el cuello de su chaqueta, siendo consumido por un intenso rubor, aunque el lince de Nueva York no era mi primera relación todo se profesaba nuevo con él, era diferente e intenso, íbamos tan rápido en esta montaña rusa emocional que ya no la podía parar, su perfume me cosquilleó contra la nariz, cada fibra de mi cuerpo se derritió bajo tan masculina esencia, estaba asustado. Que él me gustase tanto no podía ser normal, ya ni siquiera lograba consumar el sueño por culpa de la ansiedad, sin embargo, mientras la sonrisa de ese hombre fuese la causante de mi insomnio adoraría las consecuencias.

—Sabía que ustedes dos eran una cosa. —Salté contra los casilleros—. Llevaban meses mirándose con ojos de corazones, pensé que la tensión los mataría. —La picardía en la expresión de Sing Soo-Ling me dejó expuesto.

—¡No es verdad! —Él alzó una ceja luego de mirarme de pies a cabeza.

—No luces muy convincente cuando estas usando eso. —La prenda era tan grande que me cubría hasta las rodillas, las orejas se me calcinaron—. Nunca pensé verte así de embobado por alguien más, eras tan diferente con Arthur. —Bufé, terminando de meter mi equipo dentro de mi bolso. La pasión floreció como ira.

—Claro que lo éramos. —El enfado pereció en decepción—. Él ni siquiera me pidió ser su novio, un día me llamó de esa manera y solo asumimos el resto. —Y el azul se destiñó a desagrado—. Además, él jamás me dejó involucrarme en su vida, éramos casi extraños en ese sentido. —Para el guitarrista los límites eran tan claros como inquebrantables, el casillero crujió, el pecho se me comprimió—. Por eso se cansó y me dejó.

—Eiji… —Negué.

—Está bien, no es como si me importara ahora. —Me aferré a la chaqueta, deseando escaparme del mundo entero dentro de ella—. Y quedamos en buenos términos, ¿no? —La cólera lo avejentó, sus zapatillas retumbaron contra las pozas del vestidor, él se frotó el entrecejo, agotado.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso, ¿tu novio lo sabe? —Chasqueé la lengua, desviando la tensión.

—¿Irás a ver el partido? —Él estiró sus brazos antes de negar, sus yemas rozaron el techo, rodé los ojos, que alardease de su altura era un constante fastidio.

—Tengo una cita con Akira y no la quiero hacer esperar. —La parsimonia en su voz me resultó escalofriante—. Quiero ser un galán con ella. —Me acaricié el puente de la nariz, buscando paciencia, Sing solía acompañarme a trabajar solo para coquetear con ella—. Incluso ahorré para llevarla a un lugar elegante en Central Park. —Como si fuese un rayo la mente me chispeó.

—Sing… —Mi mano se aferró a su muñeca—. ¿De casualidad te dieron una beca? —La perplejidad en sus facciones fue evidente.

—¿Una beca? —Asentí.

—El entrenador me dijo que solo se las estaban dando a los deportistas más reconocidos de la universidad, pero no lo sé. —Mis dedos se crisparon hacia mi pecho—. Algo no me termina de convencer, es una oferta _demasiado_ generosa, no tiene sentido. —Él me revolvió los cabellos, con suavidad.

—A veces el director sufre ataques de generosidad, supongo que es su forma de redimirse luego de ser una mierda. —El arrullo fue más reconfortante que sincero.

—Pero cubrirme todas las deudas y depositarme crédito para mis necesidades personales se escucha como una locura. —La garganta se me cerró—. ¿Crees que Fox le dijo algo? ¿Me irá a sacar del equipo?

—¿Por qué te gusta sabotearte de esta manera? Necesitas el dinero, ¿verdad? —El corazón se me ancló en la tráquea, traté de tomar aire, sin embargo, la cabeza me martilló.

—Sí…— Mi padre había empeorado estas semanas.

—Entonces acepta lo bueno de la vida y ve a animar a tu hombre. —La brutalidad de su palmada retumbó contra la humedad de los vestidores.

—¡Pero no porque tú lo dices! —Le saqué la lengua antes de acomodarme el bolso sobre el hombro y abrirme paso por la facultad.

Las canchas de deportes eran la encarnación de la euforia estudiantil, decenas de coloridos carteles se alzaban en medio de las gradas, el aroma de las bebidas energizantes entremezclado con las palomitas de maíz me cosquilleó bajo la nariz, tratando de abrirme paso hacia el piso superior me forcé a luchar contra la multitud. Los regaños del entrenador zanjaron la tensión con un eco, el estrépito del silbato me heló la sangre cuando el discurso de bienvenida se impulsó, paseé mi mirada hacia las rejas, una hilera de chicas se encontraba gritando el nombre de mi novio mientras practicaban una rutina de baile en minifaldas, me apreté el pecho, tratando de subir, sabía que no podía culparlas cuando Ash Lynx era la definición de galantería. De repente las rodillas me dejaron de responder, no quería que esto me afectara, sin embargo…

—¡Eiji! ¡Por acá! —Parpadeé, siendo envuelto por la voz de Yut-Lung Lee, aflojé el agarre contra mi polera, tratando de calmar la ansiedad.

—Hola. —Shorter se hallaba batallando contra una cámara fotográfica en el extremo del escalón.

—Un momento. —El azabache me apretó las mejillas para examinarme de cerca—. ¡Lo sabía! Tienes los labios hinchados. —Lo afilado de esa mirada heló hasta el último poro de mi cordura—. Eiji Okumura, yo no te eduqué para que fueses un animal en celo. —Un intenso carmín se expandió desde mi nariz hacia mis mejillas.

—¡Yut! —El nombrado se cruzó los brazos contra el pecho, indignado—. Tú tienes todo el maquillaje corrido y yo no te dije nada. —Shorter se incorporó a la realidad tras prender el aparato.

—Eso es porque tuvimos un _rapidín_ en la camioneta. —Ni todo el ego de esa frágil silueta pudo cubrir semejante humillación.

—Eiji. —Él se frotó el ceño, ofendido—. Recuérdame descargar _tinder_ cuando salgamos de aquí.

—¡Acá vienen! —Antes de que pudiese responder todo el público se puso de pie—. ¡Es el lince de Nueva York! —El éxtasis les desgarró la garganta bajo los gritos.

—¡Ash, te amo! —Las porras se pusieron en marcha.

Me mordí el labio, observando cómo el equipo se incorporaba hacia las canchas, aquel rebelde cabello lució aún más dorado bajo el candor del sol, los coqueteos de las chicas no se hicieron de esperar. Me dejé caer contra la grada, aunque mi novio me sostenía con frases de eterna devoción y besos repletos de instantes, yo temía. Él era tanto que no podía evitar paralizarme ante el pensamiento de perderlo. Él se había vuelto infinidad de oro y cielo de jade, destino fortuito y conexión instantánea. Mis palmas se deslizaron por los bolsillos de la chaqueta, él era brillante, talentoso, apasionado, sonreí, casi parecía irreal. Y a pesar de estar en la cima de esa montaña rusa emocional deseaba verlo llegar más lejos.

Tonto, ¿verdad?

No sabía que las personas también podían volar cuando jugaban béisbol.

Ash Lynx fue una imagen ferozmente hermosa, cada _swing_ que él dio cortó el aire con una vibración, sus movimientos hacia las bases fueron hipnotizantes y destructivos, su risilla tras un _home run_ fue una satisfacción mortífera. Él tan solo se deslizó por las grietas de mi corazón para usar el bate como si fuese la misma extensión de su alma y alzarse en el cielo mientras corría por la cancha. La estática congeló mi cuerpo, la boca se me secó, un escalofrío presionó desde mis piernas hasta mi cuello. Poderlo contemplar fulgurar bajo el amanecer fue inefable. Definitivamente el lince de Nueva York era un prodigio en los deportes, no pude despegar mis ojos de él en ningún instante, las entradas del partido se convirtieron en decenas, cuando el marcador cambió una última vez el éxtasis se desató.

—¡De verdad ganaron! —Shorter tuvo que gritarnos para que lo pudiésemos escuchar—. ¡Y yo lo tengo todo en video, la banda se morirá por ver esto! —Él alzó la cámara, triunfante.

—Luces orgulloso. —Una resplandeciente sonrisa se pintó entre las mejillas del guitarrista.

—Claro que lo estoy, es mi mejor amigo. —La calidez en sus palabras fue inexplicable.

—Te la pasas molestándolo. —La expresión de Yut-Lung Lee se suavizó cuando los lentes fueron dejados de lado.

—Lo hago a propósito, aunque no lo parezca me fue difícil salir del closet. —La dicha en sus facciones se evaporó—. No lo sé, me habría gustado tener a alguien que me hiciese sentir más _normal_ , aunque fuese con puras idioteces. —Sus dedos trazaron comillas en el aire tras dejar la cámara sobre su regazo.

—¿Tienes que hacerlo humillándolo? —Él estiró sus piernas hacia el otro escalón.

—También debe ser divertido para mí, ¿no? —Aunque el azabache rodó los ojos, él se dejó acunar.

—¿Puedo llevarme el video por hoy? Su hermano mayor vendrá a cenar y le encantaría ver esto. —La picardía mitigó el éxtasis de la multitud—. Yo… —De repente sentí una inexplicable necesidad por aclararme—. Tengo su número y Ash no se lo iba a decir, así que… —Reí, nervioso.

—Ganarte a tu cuñado es una buena estrategia, me siento orgulloso de ti. —La palmada que Shorter estrelló contra mi espalda me dejó adolorido—. Pronto toda su familia estará comiendo de tus manos.

—¡No es eso! —Yut-Lung Lee me interrumpió.

—¡Claro que lo amarán! Mi chico es adorable. —Como si tratase de probar algo él tomó mis mejillas—. El Fly Boy es una completa belleza, aunque no lo quiera admitir. —No pude refutar bajo su agarre.

—Por eso son la pareja candente de la universidad. —La chaqueta no fue lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarme.

—¿Podemos irnos?

_Él no trataría de grabarse la pasión en la mente, las cicatrices en sus manos se encargarían de recordarle las espinas de su primer amor mientras los pétalos de la reminiscencia lo teñían de escarlata. Él sabía que era inútil memorarlo, el verde de esos ojos ya había extendido raíces para adueñarse de su alma._

La expresión que mi novio me entregó cuando nos reencontramos fue inolvidable. Aunque sabía que era imposible él parecía haberse hecho mucho más atractivo tras haber ganado el partido, sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi cintura antes de alzarme en el aire y empezar a girar. Reí, él podía ser tan infantil, eso me encantaba. El viaje de regreso estuvo repleto de carcajadas y halagos. Shorter nos dejó afuera del apartamento para luego despedirse con el chirriar del claxon.

—Eiji. —Él musitó mi nombre bajito, casi con temor a ser escuchado en el ascensor—. Aún no le he dicho a Griffin sobre… —Sus ojos fueron atrapados por nuestro agarre de manos.

—Oh… —Él bajó el mentón, avergonzado.

—Perdón. —Una inmensa conmoción coloreó mis latidos frente a semejante vulnerabilidad.

—No te disculpes. —Lo acuné con suavidad, secando una pena silenciosa con mi pulgar—. Cada quien tiene su ritmo para procesar las cosas, se los dirás cuando estés listo, no te presionaré. —Mantuve el contacto ligero, para que él pudiese apartarme en la incomodidad.

—Eiji… —Sin embargo, él me acercó, como si necesitase de esas caricias con desesperación para comprobar que esto fuese real, él escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello—. ¿Estás seguro? No es justo para ti. —Tan pronto como nos mirados toda el alma se me llenó de sol.

—Estoy seguro. —Porque la beldad en su sonrisa fue lo suficiente para mí.

Sabía que la situación familiar de Ash era complicada, cada vez que trataba de indagar sobre el tema un gigantesco muro de espinas se desplegaba a su alrededor, no quería presionarlo para que él me contase, sin embargo, la angustia con la que esos jades se apagaban tras mencionarlo era dolorosa.

Así que lo entendía.

Un delicioso aroma a comida casera nos recibió cuando ingresamos al apartamento, una vieja tonada había inundado la sala de estar, la mesa se encontraba adornada con cubiertos relucientes y vasija elegante, antes de que él pudiese reaccionar Griffin ya lo había aprisionado contra su pecho, a pesar del puchero frustrado él se dejó mimar, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Ha pasado un tiempo. —Toda la ferocidad del rubio se desvaneció bajo la voz de su hermano mayor—. Lamento no haber podido llegar al partido, mi jefe apenas me dejó salir con vida.

—Eso no importa. —El chirriar de mi bolso fue el protagonista de los reflectores—. Lo tenemos en video.

—¡Eiji! —Los ojos de Griffin se hicieron aún más azules al sostener la cámara.

—Fue Shorter quien te grabó, no me mires así. —Él chasqueó la lengua, apenado, nuestras yemas se rozaron con torpeza—. Pero lo hiciste realmente genial en el partido. —Sus mejillas se tiñeron con un tímido sonrojo, él se contuvo para no darme la mano, suspiré, tener que entablar distancia era extraño, no obstante, lo entendía.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso. —Max entró a la sala con una gigantesca cacerola entre las palmas—. Comamos esto antes de que se enfríe, por fin pude recrear una de las famosas recetas de Jessica. —La olla se tambaleó tras ser dejada sobre la mesa.

—No confío en ti, anciano. —Ash ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando me empujó la silla para que me pudiese sentar—. Me has tratado de intoxicar durante meses. —Su caballerosidad fue tan natural como encantadora—. ¿Necesitas sal, cariño? —Ambos adultos intercambiaron una mirada atónita cuando nuestras manos se entrelazaron.

—Ash… —El nombrado tuvo que parpadear una infinidad de veces para darse cuenta de la situación, su rostro explotó de escarlata, las palabras se le agolparon en la mandíbula, su latido fue tan rápido que lo pude sentir entre mis yemas.

—Es que Eiji tiene las manos frías. —Él acercó mis palmas hacia sus labios para soplarlas—. Me gusta mantenerlo calentito. —El esfuerzo que esos dos hicieron para no estallar en carcajadas fue sobrehumano.

—Ustedes parecen bastante cercanos. —Max rellenó los platos con estofado mientras una pícara expresión pendía entre sus cejas.

—No es tu asunto, anciano. —Traté de disipar la tensión jugueteando con la cuchara, sin embargo, mi mente se rebalsó antes de que mi consciencia lo procesara. Porque era extraño formar parte de semejante calidez.

—No estoy incomodando, ¿verdad? —El temblor en mi voz se perdió bajo el vapor. —Sé que esto es más o menos familiar y no quiero… —Griffin me interrumpió.

—Apenas Max me dijo que Aslan quería invitar a un chico _absolutamente_ adorable supe que eras tú, no te preocupes, estaba encantado con esa idea. 

—¡Anciano! ¡¿Me delataste?! —El aludido sopló su cuchara antes de darle un bocado al estofado.

—Tienes suerte de que no le haya contado cómo los encontré juntos. —Mi novio palideció.

—¿Juntos?

—¡Sí! No sabía que estaban teniendo tanta intimidad cuando entré, fue demasiado vergonzoso. —La bestialidad con la que brillaron esos jades fue el preludio para un homicidio—. ¡Tu pequeño hermano parecía un depredador hambriento sobre el pobre Eiji! —Un paquete de servilletas fue estampado contra su cara—. ¡Hey! —Griffin hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener la seriedad.

—Si ustedes dos no se comportan van a tener que lavar los trastes. —Ash refunfuñó antes de caer contra su silla.

—Él empezó. —Su puchero lo hizo ver como un niño.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Él empezó! —Cuando Griffin se frotó el entrecejo ambos supieron que lavarían los platos.

Esa cena fue especial.

Las risas encendieron el apartamento, las anécdotas intensificaron el dulzor del estofado, me relajé, sintiendo al tiempo deslizarse como arena entre mis dedos. Griffin Callenreese era un hombre sumamente agradable, quien además de ser un asalariado sobreexplotado anhelaba escribir poesía, la ternura en el rostro de Aslan me derritió el corazón, el orgullo con el que balbuceó sobre mi salto de pértiga fue casi tan vergonzoso como los halagos que pronuncié alrededor de su música. Fue una velada memorable. Cuando los platos quedaron vacíos y los castigados tuvieron que cumplir su sentencia me escabullí hacia el balcón para tomar aire.

Nueva York solía ser una ciudad de la que me encontraba enamorado, mi corazón se desenfrenaba cada vez que contemplaba la infinidad de rascacielos, la pasión con la que trataba de alcanzar la libertad era pura e inquebrantable, sonreí, enfocando mi mirada en el océano de luces que se extendía por las calles. Pensé haber perdido la inspiración luego de que Arthur me dejó, sin embargo, no fue así.

—¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? —Griffin se deslizó por el ventanal, la calefacción de la sala fue un contraste violento para el gélido de la noche—. No quiero estar al medio de esos dos cuando se maten con la loza. —Una trémula sonrisa floreció ante la neblina.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar ahí. —Él se acomodó frente al balcón, me hundí en la chaqueta de Ash, enfocando mi atención en la sinestesia de colores que se hallaba en los maceteros—. No sabía que a Max le gustase la jardinería.

—No le gusta. —La serenidad en su voz fue arrastrada con la brisa—. Pero a Jessica le encantan las flores así que las sigue tratando de cultivar. —Me acaricié el cuello, ansioso.

—Eso es lindo. —Él se encogió de hombros.

—El amor lo es. —Sus zapatos se arrastraron hacia el borde del mirador—. ¿Entonces…? —Sus labios se curvaron con una escalofriante serenidad—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? Tengo derecho a saber. —Una escandalosa tos me desgarró la garganta, me apreté el vientre, tratando de tomar aire.

—¡¿Qué?! —Él rodó los ojos, apoyándose contra la reja.

—No soy idiota, pude ver a Aslan enamorarse de ti la primera vez que te vio saltar. —El rostro se me calcinó, los latidos me retumbaron contra la cabeza, las manos se me empaparon de ímpetu—. Hace mucho no lo veía poner esa clase de expresión, parecía aturdido, como si estuviese contemplando la imagen más maravillosa de la historia.

—Y-Yo… —Pero las palabras no quisieron cooperar.

—Me siento aliviado de que seas tú. —Y esas desesperadas excusas que traté de desplegar se cayeron a pedazos.

—¿Por qué? —Me abracé a mí mismo—. ¿Por qué lo aceptas con tanta facilidad? Sé que esto no era lo que estaba esperando la familia de Ash. —La galantería de esa sonrisa fue una caricia para el amanecer.

—Porque eres tú. —Él carcajeó tras mi evidente fastidio—. No te enfades, pero no tengo otra razón. —Su aliento suspendió en una trémula capa de neblina—. Ambos se miran de una manera tan _especial_ , como si el resto del mundo dejase de importar cuando están juntos. —Me aferré a la chaqueta, el viento me cosquilleó como pétalos de rosas contra las mejillas, el corazón se me descarriló cuando hundí mi nariz contra la tela.

Olía a Ash.

—Lamento que no hayamos sido más discretos, no lo teníamos planeado de esta manera.

—Sí… —Él enfocó su atención en la magnificencia de la ciudad—. Su legendaria inteligencia no parece aplicar cuando se trata de ti, me di cuenta. —Me encogí de hombros, caminando hacia el barandal, mis codos se deslizaron sobre el metal, mis ojos se ahogaron con las estrellas.

—Él me gusta tanto. —Me mordí la boca—. Digo… —Dándome cuenta de mis propias palabras—. Me gusta demasiado.

—Lo puedo notar. —La ternura dentro de esas pupilas me resultó paternal—. Lamento haberte abordado de esta manera pero necesitaba agradecerte sin que Aslan lo supiera.

—¿Por qué? Él estaba angustiado con todo esto, deberías decirle. —La profundidad de ese azul se perdió frente a la infinidad del cielo.

—Aslan debe _escoger_ cuándo decirme, no le quitaré ese momento. —Sus dedos juguetearon entre las flores del balcón—. Así que cuando me quiera contar sobre su relación o sobre él mismo yo lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos. —La gentileza con la que presionó sus párpados fue violenta—. Crecimos en un ambiente difícil, es normal que este asustado, nuestro padre no es una mala persona, pero… —Reí.

—Creo que entiendo bien eso. —Amar la pértiga no parecía ser suficiente para que mi familia fuese feliz—. Son decisiones difíciles.

—Y Cape Cod no es el lugar más comprensible del mundo. —Un largo suspiro hizo eco contra la noche—. Pero ya nos las arreglaremos, para eso me tiene a mí. —El mundo se me quitó de los hombros cuando lo escuché musitar aquello—. Y ahora te tiene a ti. —Sonreí, apenado.

—Claro que lo hace. —Deseando que esa promesa oscilase en la eternidad.

_Él le murmuró un_ _«te amo_ _» a las estrellas, sabiendo que esas palabras serían demasiado pequeñas como para expresarle lo vasto del amanecer._

Estar en la habitación de Ash Lynx me pareció irreal. La garganta se me cerró mientras me trataba de recomponer, todo en ese lugar desprendía su aroma, nos sentamos en su cama, las mejillas se me calentaron cuando él se acomodó a mi lado antes de extenderme una consola de juegos. El sonido de las risas entremezclado con mis propios latidos fue embriagador. Tanta felicidad fue paralizante. Su voz se deslizó como seda contra mi piel, los roces accidentales fueron peligrosos, la noche floreció con complicidad para que solo nos viésemos alumbrados por el reflejo de las pantallas y una tímida lámpara de neón. Respirar a su lado fue tan inconcebible como natural. Porque quería memorizar este momento para siempre, siendo solo dos adolescentes tontos e inexpertos dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Fue perfecto.

—¡Te gané! —Le restregué mi pantalla contra la cara, satisfecho.

—Después de haber sufrido cinco derrotas consecutivas, _onii-chan_. —Le saqué la lengua, ofendido.

—Eso no aplacará la satisfacción de mi victoria. —Las consolas fueron dejadas de lado—. Eres un terrible perdedor. —Él dejó caer su rostro contra su palma mientras su espalda se deslizaba por la pared.

—Si hubiese sabido que eras tan malo jugando habríamos apostado algo. —Me incliné hacia él, convirtiendo mis rodillas en un refugio para mi mentón.

—¿Algo como qué?

—¿Escoger la siguiente cita? —La sangre me burbujeó.

—¿Siguiente? —El estómago se me llenó de girasoles, cada latido atentó contra mi cabeza cuando él se acercó.

—Eso es lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no? —El violeta del neón se fundió con la belleza de esos ojos para forjar una imagen celestial, mis dedos se contrajeron sobre las sábanas.

—Supongo… —La calidez de Ash invadió hasta el último centímetro de mi piel tras el crujir del colchón—. No soy un experto en esto. —La noche fulguró con un calor extraño, lejos de la majestuosa fachada que imponía el lince de Nueva York, él lució más guapo que nunca, mucho más suave.

—Supongo que tendré que mostrarte. —De repente él estaba encima de mi cuerpo y yo me hallaba contra la pared, mis palmas temblaron alrededor de su pecho, mis rodillas se encogieron solo para chocar con las de él.

—Tú tampoco tienes experiencia. —Traté de desviar la mirada, sin embargo, sus yemas comenzaron a acariciar mis mejillas para conseguir que me derritiera.

—Hoy anoté el _home run_ ganador para ti. —La seriedad con la que musitó aquello me impidió reírme—. Quería que pensaras que era realmente genial. —A pesar de los nervios envolví mis brazos alrededor de él.

—No tienes que anotar ningún _home run_ para que yo piense eso. —Un sonrojo apenas perceptible abrillantó sus facciones—. Eres bastante popular, ¿sabes?

—Eso me da igual. —Sus dedos se deslizaron contra mi cabello—. La única persona que me importa me está mirando en este momento. —Su nariz se amoldó al costado de la mía—. Y sino dejas de poner esa clase de expresión enloqueceré por las ganas que tengo de besarte. —Me incliné hacia él, despacio.

—Puedes hacerlo. —Esos rebeldes mechones dorados cayeron contra mi frente—. Me gusta que me beses. —Me mordí la boca, apenado, antes de liberar la tensión—. Me gusta que me toques también.

La última chispa de cordura pereció en nuestros labios.

La pasión con la que él me besó fue delirante, cada uno de mis músculos se estremeció frente a tan abrumadora sensación, era húmeda, caliente pero dulce. Cerré los ojos, aferrándome a su espalda, sus palmas se deslizaron debajo de mi polera para delinear mi silueta, sus labios se movieron con hambre entre los míos, el roce de su lengua consiguió que todo el cuerpo me ardiera, fue mortífero, el aire se convirtió en una pesada bruma de electricidad. Él se movió con lentitud contra mi cintura, como si sus dedos disfrutasen de cada segundo trazando mi piel. Temblé ante ese nuevo estallido desvergonzado de calor. Era como si las yemas del rubio pudiesen inyectar endorfinas con cada toque.

—A-Ash… —Sus ojos resplandecieron con un brillo peligroso, él dejó caer su frente contra mi pecho, aun bajo mi ropa sus palmas me atrajeron hacia él.

—Me gustas. —Sus palabras fueron llamas contra mi piel—. Me gustas tanto que creo que voy a morir por lo rápido que está latiendo mi corazón. —Mis manos se deslizaron con suavidad por sus hombros, lo errático de mi respiración me golpeó hasta la garganta—. ¿Tiene sentido? —Él alzó el rostro, confundido.

—Lo tiene. —Mis yemas recorrieron con dulzura su mentón—. Porque yo me siento de la misma manera. —Y cada nube de temor que había opacado la belleza de ese amanecer.

—Eiji… —Se esfumó—. No es justo que seas así, ni siquiera puedo mantener la calma.

—¿Quién te está pidiendo que la mantengas? —Sus dedos se crisparon contra mi espalda—. Ash, me gusta todo lo que eres, no tienes que tratar de mantener la calma para que piense que eres genial. —Él me sonrió, sí, con esa clase de sonrisa galante que solo podía esbozar el lince de Nueva York.

—Mierda, creo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. —Reí, dejando que él se ocultase en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Si eso llega a pasar no le contemos a Max, es pésimo guardando secretos. —Aunque no me dejó verlo, pude sentir la calidez de su sonrisa.

—Es una promesa, Eiji.

—Es una promesa, Aslan.

_Él no trataría de comprender al amor, él lo acunaría a pesar de sus espinas, sabiendo que esas cuatro letras no serían suficientes para expresarle lo mucho que su corazón necesitaba de su resplandor._

_Sí, él no lo trataría de comprender o pronunciar, por eso solo musitaría su nombre._


	10. Capítulo 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Perdón por el medio spam de actualizaciones, los debo tener chatos, gracias a la gente que me tiene paciencia, tienen el cielo ganado en mi corazón.
> 
> Bueno, el capítulo de hoy efectivamente lo narra Ash. Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¿Qué es lo que estás preparando, _onii-chan_? —Mi nariz se hundió contra su nuca, mis brazos se aferraron a su vientre, él tembló, paralizando sus movimientos con la sartén.

—Estoy tratando de hacerte un desayuno saludable. —El vapor me cosquilleó contra el mentón cuando me incliné hacia la estufa, apreté mis párpados, seducido.

—Hueles delicioso. —La tenue iluminación en la cocina fue el enmarque perfecto para la conmoción atrapada en sus pupilas, mis dedos se deslizaron contra su vientre, mis latidos se llenaron de aleteos.

—¿Te refieres al salteado? —Acomodé mi nariz contra su cuello, permitiendo que mis pulmones se llenaran de tan intoxicante pero delicada fragancia, el tacto se derritió como pétalos contra su piel, la tensión fue insoportable, la intimidad de ese abrazo fue una tentación. 

—No, me refería a ti. —Sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe, él apagó la estufa antes de voltearse, lo errático de su respiración me pareció adorable—. Podría comerte a besitos.

—Me estás molestando. —Negué, vislumbrando embobado como él inflaba sus mejillas en un puchero.

—No te estoy molestando. —Mis dedos juguetearon en su flequillo—. Pero eres tan bonito que no puedo evitar coquetearte. —El rubor se le extendió desde los mofletes hacia la nariz. Cada latido fue una galaxia pulsando en mi interior, me emborraché con esas obsidianas. 

—No es verdad. —Él resopló—. Tú eres el bonito. —Sonreí, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, chispas danzaron en el aire con el roce, calor destrozó mi cordura cuando él me sonrió.

—Ambos somos bonitos. —Él rodó los ojos—. Pero tú más. —Como si fuese un lienzo comencé a colorear una infinidad de besos sobre sus facciones, lo infantil de la sensación lo hizo reír, el eco de tan maravillosa melodía iluminó la cocina.

—Ya detente, eso hace cosquillas. —Sin embargo, no pude frenar. Desde su frente hacia la punta de su nariz, pasando por su mentón hasta su arco de cupido, repartí pequeños besos por doquier, observando como él irradiaba seducción entremezclada con vergüenza.

—Eres bonito. —Fue lo único que pude balbucear, aturdido.

—Ash, a este paso se va a quemar el salteado. —Él dijo eso, no obstante, sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cuello, mis dedos se deslizaron como terciopelo bajo su polera, delineé su cintura, _tan sexy_. Los latidos me retumbaron en la cabeza.

—Me puedes hacer una ensalada de camarones con aguacates si eso pasa. —La respiración me fue arrebatada cuando él sonrió, porque diablos, esa expresión era la musa de los artistas más talentosos y la inspiración de los sueños más descabellados.

—Te escuchas como un niño mimado. —Él se elevó en la punta de sus pies, con suavidad.

—Quiero que me mimes. —Tanta felicidad era peligrosa.

—Ash… —Él frunció los labios, constipado—. ¿Puedes inclinarte un poco más? —Parpadeé, confundido, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar a mi altura.

—¿Necesitas una escalera para besar a tu novio, _onii-chan_? —Él arqueó las cejas, sus manos se tensaron contra mi nuca, las orejas se le quemaron por culpa de la frustración. Molestarlo era un deleite—. ¿Quizás unas plataformas?

—¡Te estás haciendo más alto a propósito! —La petulancia me recorrió las venas.

—Tal vez. —Me incliné de todas maneras—. Cuando seas mi esposa tendremos solo repisas bajas para que no sufras. —Mis emociones me rebalsaron para que mi mente dejase de filtrar, ambos enrojecimos con violencia—. Y-yo… —Los pensamientos me tartamudearon—. Solo si quieres .—Maldición, lo había arruinado, él no podía saber que estaba _absolutamente_ enamorado de él.

—¿Estás pensando a largo plazo? —Tragué duro.

—Si… —Tuve miedo de mirarlo—. ¿Eso es malo? —Pero no tuve la voluntad suficiente para dejar de hacerlo.

—No. —Él presionó un pequeño beso contra mi mentón—. Cuando tú seas mi esposa viviremos en una madriguera de hobbit para que te golpees la cabeza. —La dignidad se me desplomó con esa carcajada.

—¡Eiji! —Él se apretó el vientre, con fuerza.

—Es la verdad, serás una esposa quejumbrosa. —Rodé los ojos, indignado—. Pero aun así te amaré. —El estómago se me llenó de pirotecnia con esa confesión, ahora era él quien lucía apenado, mis hombros se relajaron, ambos éramos unos niños tratando de comprender lo vasto del primer amor.

—Eiji… —Esos grandes ojos cafés me hicieron un estrago—. ¿Podemos tener un perro? —Iba demasiado rápido en esta relación, sin embargo, ya no me podía detener. Porque cada pequeña cosa que él hacía repercutía en mi alma para convertirse en un huracán. 

—Podemos. —Intoxicado por magnetismo él regresó a mis brazos—. ¿Ash? —Su respiración chispeó contra mi nariz antes de que acabase con la agonía.

Besarlo fue mortífero. El sabor fue dulce, caliente y placentero, el pulso me retumbó con ferocidad, cada milímetro ardió, la sangre me erupcionó cuando mis palmas se adueñaron de su cintura, la suavidad de su piel fue una oda para la tentación. Los movimientos fueron lentos y apasionados, sus dedos se crisparon contra mis hombros mientras la estática nos ahogaba. El mundo se esfumó. Pero quería más. Necesitaba _mucho más_ de él. Me incliné, dejando que el amor me destruyera. Un beso se convirtió en miles. Pude escuchar la violencia de su corazón contra mi pecho, en un descuido yo metí mi lengua hacia su boca, él jadeó, su esencia fue embriagadora. Tan abrumador. La suavidad de sus labios, su voz ahogada, él a mi merced, mis palmas apretaron sus caderas, fue una explosión, la mente me falló por este chico, él era delicioso.

—¡Ya lo encontré! Estaban en mi oficina… —Mi cabeza chocó contra una sartén colgada tras escuchar la voz del periodista

—¡Anciano! ¡¿No se supone que estabas en el trabajo?! —Las orejas me calcinaron, las piernas se me enredaron, mi novio parecía a punto de morir por la vergüenza.

—Me iba a ir pero Eiji se ofreció a hacer el desayuno. —El aroma a quemado fue desalentador—. Te dejé los documentos que Ibe quería en mi oficina para que los puedas revisar. —El pecho se me comprimió cuando él se apartó.

—Gracias, iré enseguida. —Apenas él desapareció, Max estiró sus manos antes de acomodarse en el sillón, crucé mis brazos, frustrado, un incómodo ardor seguía suspendido en mi vientre.

—¿Documentos? —Él lucía exageradamente relajado para la escena que acababa de presenciar, tal vez no era demasiado tarde para salvar mi dignidad. El niño de las lágrimas doradas no podía ser libre de sus cadenas de espinas.

—Trámites para que pudiese arrendar una locación en la universidad, a él le gusta tomar fotografías por esos alrededores. —Él prendió la televisión, desinteresado.

—Ya veo. —Suspiré, sabiendo que estaba a salvo.

—¿Entonces cómo estuvo tu sesión de besos?

—Maravillosa, los labios de Eiji saben a gloria, son tan adictivos. —Me golpeé la frente al percatarme de la estupidez que había dejado escapar, la sonrisa que Max Lobo me arrojó fue pura petulancia—. Somos amigos muy cercanos, estábamos practicando para cuando tuviésemos novias. —Una carcajada grosera retumbó por todo Nueva York para anunciar mi humillación.

—Ash, no te veías muy heterosexual hace unos minutos. —Me presioné la frente con las yemas, siendo consumido por el caos. Porque estaba tan enamorado de él no podía exponerlo a un monstruo como Jim Callenreese, los latidos cesaron, las piernas me fallaron, me encogí entre mis brazos, no quería que ese brillo pereciese por mi culpa.

—Anciano… —Él suspiró.

—Me alegro por ti, cuando llegaste a mi apartamento parecías alguien diferente, mucho más frívolo. No te interesabas en nada, apenas intercambiabas palabras conmigo y estabas resignado a regresar a Cape Cod, lucías sin vida. —El brillo de la televisión chispeó contra su mandíbula—. Eso tenía preocupado a Griffin. —Los sentimientos me escurrieron como brea hasta la garganta.

—Perdón. —Bajé la nuca, profesándome pequeño. Odiaba que me afectase de esa manera, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Él tenía control sobre mí, él me moldeó con odio y violencia, salir de esa destrucción no era sencillo.

—Luces como un mocoso cuando estás con él o con tus amigos. —Su mirada se suavizó—. Realmente me alegro por ti. —Las manos se me empaparon de ansiedad.

—Pero Jim me matará cuando sepa que no soy _normal_. —Él bufó, colérico.

—Chico, nadie es normal en este lugar. —La seguridad con la que bramó aquello me llenó las heridas de confianza—. Así que si estás listo para aceptar que comerle la boca al Fly boy no es heterosexual, yo estoy listo para apoyarte. —Bufé, tratando de sostener una infinidad de muros, sin embargo, las grietas se volvieron mucho más profundas apenas las toqué.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me tendré que contener? —La mandíbula se le cayó con un grito malogrado.

—¡¿Te estabas conteniendo?! —El rostro le quemó—. Parecías un lince hambriento contra un adorable conejito, Ibe lo trata como si fuese su hija virgen. ¿Crees que te aceptara con tanta facilidad? —Deslicé mis zapatillas por el piso de la cocina, el aroma del salteado quemado solo intensificó mi sonrisa.

—Griffin dice que soy encantador, claro que lo hará. —Él rodó los ojos.

—Eres su hermano menor, debe decirte eso. ¡Él no sabe que eres un lobo con piel de oveja! —Le arrojé un paquete de pimentones contra la cara—. ¡¿Ves a lo que me refiero?! —Él se acarició la nariz, dolido, antes de tomar un cojín y lanzarlo hacia mi dirección.

—¿Así quieres jugar, anciano? —La nova se desplegó como alfombra cuando se le tiré. Otro almohadón fue estampado contra mi frente.

—¿Crees que puedes ganarme, mocoso? —El salteado se cayó hacia piso con el huracán que se desató, tanto el comedor como la cocina quedaron desbaratados por la pelea.

—Esta todo bien, esto nos será de mucha… —El moreno alzó una ceja tras ver el desastre que había quedado, él se frotó el entrecejo, los folios crujieron cuando los atrajo contra su vientre—. Mejor ordenemos el desayuno online.

 _El esplendor en su sonrisa me recordó aquellos ojos tristes que alguna vez olvidé para reemplazarlos con fulgor dorado_.

Desayunar juntos mientras discutíamos se sintió demasiado natural. Max amaba alardear sobre su trabajo o su familia, la ternura con la que nos mostró fotografías de Michael y Jessica fue desmesurada, la dicha se hizo corta en la infinidad de las manecillas. Fue extraño. Aunque Griffin se esforzó por rodearme de amor y protección él casi nunca estaba en casa, debía trabajar para que no nos muriésemos de hambre, porque era humillante ir a la escuela con los zapatos rotos o tener los cuadernos viejos, era frustrante verlo renunciar a su plato para que yo tuviese una porción. Me relajé en la mesa, memorizando la imagen. No debería profesarme tan cómodo cuando estaba quebrado, sin embargo, que él se quedase en mi casa, ir a sus prácticas de pértiga, crecer con la banda, conocerme un poco más, ayudar a Max, eran cosas insignificantes y carentes de sentido.

—¿Ash? —Lo eran, no obstante, fui realmente feliz con ellas—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí.

—¡No hagan enfadar a Ibe! —Tomados de las manos salimos del apartamento.

El camino hacia la universidad siempre era agradable cuando estaba a su lado. Los latidos me retumbaron desde la cordura hasta los adoquines, el sudor me corrió por la frente, sus dedos se deslizaron entre los míos, las calles fueron víctimas del silencio, Nueva York era la ciudad del ensueño.

—Ash… —Adoraba esa pequeña «u» al final de mi nombre, eso me derretía el corazón—. ¿Max ya sabe lo nuestro? —Las mejillas se me tiñeron de primavera, el sol enmarcó el ébano para hacerlo lucir aún más hermoso.

—Lo lamento. —Su risilla me golpeó el cuello. 

—¿De verdad le dijiste que éramos amigos? —Las orejas me ardieron, la humillación me abofeteó, por más que traté de concentrarme en los diferentes negocios mi mirada terminó regresando a él.

—Fue lo primero que pude pensar. —Sus manos se deslizaron por mi brazo para aprisionarlo contra su pecho, la estridencia de la ciudad perdió sentido bajo su voz.

—¿Qué clase de amigos hacen eso?

—¡Shorter me dijo que las personas lo hacían! —La expresión del moreno fue pura perplejidad—. Ya sabes, para reforzar amistad. —Su carcajada fue degradante, algunas lágrimas bordearon sus pómulos para desteñirme el orgullo.

—¿Por qué escuchaste a Shorter? Eres la persona más inteligente de la universidad y sales con esto. —Él se frotó el puente de la nariz, divertido—. Las nuevas generaciones están perdidas.

—Suenas como todo un anciano. —¿Para qué negarlo?—. ¿Necesitas un bastón para llegar a la facultad? —Lo amaba. El vientre se me llenó de aleteos cuando él infló los mofletes y tensó el ceño.

—Eres malo. —Aunque se quejó su agarre se tornó más fuerte—. Solo soy dos años mayor que tú.

—No te preocupes, cuidaré de ti hasta que seas un anciano. —Una repentina timidez floreció entre nosotros dos—. Podemos ver plaza sésamo en el asilo para que aprendas inglés. —Su mohín me gatilló un escalofrío.

—Me encanta esa idea, podemos comer natto mientras lo vemos. —Palidecí—. también podríamos poner un huerto de calabazas para matar el tiempo. —Él no me dio tiempo para protestar al arrastrarme hacia la facultad.

Poder ver a Eiji Okumura tomar fotografías fue sublime. La determinación que se posaba en sus pupilas detrás del lente era arrebatadora, aunque ellos solo querían plasmar la vida cotidiana en la universidad, fue impresionante, él vislumbró lo sórdido con una ternura inquebrantable, al igual que la primera vez que lo vi volar me quedé anonadado, era extraordinario cómo él encontraba la belleza en cosas pequeñas, suspiré, contemplándolo mientras se entretenía enfocando a un gorrión, como si el ave se sintiese honrada por ser su modelo le extendió las alas antes de cantar. Me apreté el pecho, deseando abrazarlo, sin embargo, entonces él no podría seguir con la sesión y a mí me gustaba admirar ese brillo. ¿A quién engañaba? Lo amaba todo de él.

—Ei-chan es bastante bueno como fotógrafo, ¿no lo crees? —Me sobresalté, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ibe.

—Lo es. —El castaño se sentó en una banca de concreto, sus yemas recorrieron su cámara, sus labios se abrieron una infinidad de veces para soltar suspiros.

—Él está bien, ¿verdad? —Me acomodé a su lado, contemplando a mi novio enfocar al ave en una fuente de granita. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Su expresión fue un poema, los veleros de papel se rompieron para escurrir brea.

—Bueno…

—Puedes decírmelo, él es importante para mí. —Él se relajó.

—Antes de que llegaras él estaba bastante deprimido. —Sus dedos se congelaron contra el lente—. No estoy seguro si era por el salto de pértiga, por su padre o porque el idiota de su novio lo terminó, pero él lucía miserable. —La belleza en la remembranza fue tan descorazonada que me quebrajó el alma—. Él tampoco estaba rindiendo en clases, solo… —El viento me acarició el rostro—. Gracias.

—¿A mí? —Él despegó su atención de la cámara para posarla sobre mis ojos.

—Él habla de ti todo el tiempo. —Los latidos se me descarrilaron—. Antes parecía a punto de renunciar a todo pero desde que te conoció lo he visto intentarlo más que nunca, creo que es para impresionarte. —Una desmesurada calidez iluminó lo más recóndito de mis temores para que solo existiese él. 

—Yo soy quien siempre lo trata de impresionar. —Ibe negó.

—Pareces estarlo inspirando, es un alivio, él tiene mucho potencial. — La cámara fue puesta de lado. —Estaba desesperado por no saber cómo levantarlo.

—Él es tan terco. —Una risa tonta se me escapó cuando él celebró por haber fotografiado al gorrión.

—Lo sé. —Los huesos le crujieron luego de estirarse—. Pero las cosas parecen ir mucho mejor, a Ei-chan le dieron una beca para sus gastos. —La sangre se me heló.

—¿Se la dieron? —Las entrañas se me retorcieron.

—Sí, el entrenador le dijo que fue por su talento. Le cayó bastante bien, su padre ha empeorado en el hospital y su madre no gana lo suficiente, él temía tener que dejar la carrera a medias por no poderla pagar. —Y de repente la felicidad se convirtió en un ancla.

—Él no me dijo nada de eso… —Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda como consuelo.

—Seguramente no te quiso preocupar, se nota que le importas mucho, no debe querer separarse de ti. —Y los botes de papel donde flotaba nuestro amor se empezaron a agujerear.

—Yo tampoco me quiero separar de él. —Solo cuando sentí el dolor me di cuenta de lo fuerte que había apretado mis puños.

—Pero ya está bien, las cosas parecen haberse solucionado. —Me mordí el labio—. El dinero lo tenía estresado. —Sabiendo que no era tan simple.

Porque Dino Golzine me había citado a su oficina esta noche.

Me apreté el pecho, siendo corroído por la impotencia. Estaba bien, él era un director, debí malinterpretar sus intenciones en nuestro encuentro anterior, él era un profesional, no abusaría de su poder, además él trabajaba en una de las instituciones más renombradas del país. Me clavé las uñas a la camisa, tratando de recordar cómo respirar. Los entrenadores de béisbol no lastimaban en Nueva York, los monstruos alcohólicos no podían tocarme acá, estaba a una infinidad de millas de ese nido de espinas.

Nada podía ser peor que Cape Cod.

¿Verdad?

—¿Ei-chan, qué estás haciendo? —Un flash me cegó apenas levanté el mentón.

—Lucían realmente lindos de esa manera así que los inmortalicé. —Él se sentó a mi lado, me aferré a su calidez, desesperado—. ¿Ash? ¿Pasa algo?

—No. —Acomodé un cabello detrás de sus orejas, con suavidad—. Es solo que pareces feliz cuando tomas fotografías. —La ternura que rebosaron esos grandes ojos cafés fue imposible de relatar, adoraba la sinceridad que él podía transmitir en un leve pestañeo. 

—¿Quieres ser mi modelo? —Tuve que parpadear una infinidad de veces antes de comprender la interrogante.

—¿Qué? —Él sostuvo mis manos.

—Para mi trabajo de fin de año me gustaría que fueses mi musa. —La seguridad con la que musitó aquello fue tan linda que me resultó vergonzosa, las mejillas me cosquillearon, los árboles se bambolearon contra las flores, sus cabellos fueron un desastre tras esa brisa.

—¡Esa es una gran idea Ei-chan! Si están seguros puedo ir a hablar con el asesor de inmediato, aún estás dentro del plazo para inscribirte. —El mecer de las hojas fue tan pacífico como eléctrico. Sabía que no era digno de esta felicidad, el niño cuyo padre lo enterró en un campo de muerte por ser anormal debía ser castigado—. Pero deben decidir pronto.

—¿Y? ¿Me dejarás fotografiarte como a mis chicas francesas? —Reí, ahogándome en esta pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Porque mientras él estuviese a mi lado la vida lucía diferente, mucho más colorida, líquida y sonora.

—¿Me debo preocupar por esas chicas francesas, joven Okumura? —Él me sonrió, sí, con esa clase de expresión, una que fue tan linda que nació una constelación en su honor—. ¿Lo debería cortejar mejor? —Presioné sus nudillos contra mis labios, chispas revolotearon.

—No serviría de nada ese cortejo. —Él era una peligrosa adicción, estaba hechizado.

—¿Por qué? —Como si él tuviese el secreto más importante del universo pendiendo entre los labios, él se acercó.

—Porque yo ya estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Aslan Jade Callenreese. —Un campo de rosas floreció en mi interior cuando él musitó aquello—. Y sería un honor poder mostrarle la belleza que es mi novio al mundo. —No pude quitarle los ojos de encima, no pude articular palabra alguna, no pude respirar.

—Eres tan bonito. —Su mohín se deslizó entre los colores para inmortalizarse en mi corazón—. Quiero hacer eso que me pediste. —Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba aceptando—. Sí… —Pero me dio igual porque la sonrisa que él trazó fue lo suficiente para que el resto de mi cordura pereciese. Me gustaba tanto que no podía ser real. 

—Ei-chan. —El aludido miró a Ibe—. Él es mucho más agradable que Arthur. —Como si toda la ternura del mundo se hubiese concentrado en esas majestuosas obsidianas, él me contempló.

—Soy un chico afortunado, ¿verdad?

—Lo soy. —La facultad fue una sinestesia mágica de dorado y escarlata—. ¿Ya terminaste con las fotografías, amor? Shorter nos debe estar esperando. —Un intenso rubor se matizó en sus mejillas.

—¿A-Amor? —El tartamudeo fue torpe y estúpido, sostener el contacto visual fue imposible.

—Solo si quieres. —Me rasqué la mejilla, evitándolo. Que humillante.

—Es lindo. —Mi garganta se cerró con un nudo, el aroma a rocío entremezclado con su perfume me resultó letal—. ¿Tienes que irte al ensayo? —Respirar fue imposible ante tan afligida mueca—. Es que no me quiero separar de ti todavía.

—Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti. —Nuestras yemas se rozaron con timidez—. Podrías venir, le agradas a la banda. —El ambiente fue tan vergonzoso que deseé morir—. Podrías reemplazar a Bones. —Pero solo para regresar con él.

—Eres cruel con Bones, él toca bien el teclado. —Chasqueé la lengua.

—Mi novio lo hace mejor. —Ibe carraspeó, incómodo.

—¿Entonces trabajaran juntos? Tengo que informárselo a mi supervisor antes de que las oficinas cierren. —Presioné un delicado beso contra la frente al japonés antes de asentir. 

—Lo haremos. —Porque habría hecho _cualquier_ cosa por él.

_El centellear de las obsidianas pulió las grietas del jade en agonía._

Fish Bone nos estaba esperando en el local de Cain, las risas juveniles revolotearon bajo la música, los roces de manos fueron indiscretos contra la mesa, la esperanza fue el éxtasis en esta montaña rusa emocional. Ensayamos como si no hubiese mañana, aquellas cuerdas se transformaron en la misma extensión de mi alma para poder impresionarlo, yo también quería extender mis alas para volar a su lado, anhelaba que esos grandes ojos cafés me contemplasen solo a mí. Fue agotador. Sudor escurrió desde mi frente hasta mi cuello cuando acabamos, las manos me ardían por culpa de los callos, las luces se sintieron demasiado brillantes bajo la barra, aun siendo un desastre él me sostuvo el corazón.

—¡No seas así! ¡Al menos podrías servirme una cerveza! —Cain negó, empujando una bandeja con vasos de plástico y café hacia nosotros.

—Eres insufrible cuando estás borracho, no te daré alcohol, quiero cerrar luego para irme a casa. —Las mejillas de mi novio se encendieron con un leve carmesí al sostener el vaso.

—Huele delicioso. —La sonrisa del bartender fue de pura satisfacción.

—¿Ves porque lo quiero más a él? —Las carcajadas de la banda no se hicieron de esperar, no quedaban muchos clientes en las mesas, las noches eran tranquilas cerca de la facultad—. Además últimamente te la pasas llorando por Yut-Lung Lee, estás insoportable.

—Es difícil de conquistar. —Shorter hundió su mejilla contra su nudillo—. Parece enfadado desde que lo invité a salir en su clase de danza. —Su expresión se endureció—. Tal vez llevar un cartel fue demasiado, quizás fueron los mariachis. —El aliento del japonés se derritió contra mi oreja.

—Es mentira, Yut se muere de ganas por él pero no se lo dirá. —Mi risa se ahogó contra el plástico—. Le gustan esos juegos de seducción. —El guitarrista se tomó el café de golpe, él sacó la lengua luego de habérsela quemado.

—El amor hace estúpida a la gente. —Bones suspiró, su atención pendió desde su teclado hacia el techo.

—Tienes a Ash como ejemplo.

—¡Oye! —El sonrojo fue inminente—. Es mentira, ¿cierto, Eiji? —El candor se intensificó cuando él acomodó sus dedos alrededor de mi flequillo, una descarga eléctrica recorrió desde mi espina dorsal hasta mi corazón, sus caricias fueron una oda para la seducción.

—Son dorados y bonitos. —Oh por Dios, lo amaba tanto.

—¿Ven a lo que me refiero? —Los movimientos del japonés cesaron tras incorporarse a la realidad.

—¡No coman delante de los pobres! —La voz de Shorter tembló con un quejido—. Como sea, les iba a decir que Fish Bone clasificó para un concurso de bandas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Alex se levantó de la barra, incrédulo—. ¿Clasificamos? ¿De verdad? —La sonrisa orgullosa del guitarrista fue confirmación suficiente —Estuvimos años tratando de ingresar, sabía que el problema era Arthur— El agarre de mi novio se tensó frente a dichosa mención.

—Creo que su banda también clasificó. —El castaño chasqueó la lengua antes de tomar otro sorbo de café—. Necesitamos muchas cosas como patrocinadores y algunos documentos pero si lo logramos podríamos hacernos famosos. —Como si fuese un brindis ellos alzaron los vasos.

—¿Qué piensas Ash? ¿No estás emocionado? —Kong despegó su atención de su jugueteo de baquetas para convertirme en protagonista—. Eres el rostro de la banda después de todo. —Me mordí el labio, constipado.

—Estoy un poco nervioso. —La indignación de las muecas me erizó la piel—. No acostumbro a escenarios tan grandes, además no soy un profesional.

—No te preocupes. —Su voz me trajo de regreso a las estrellas—. Yo estaré ahí, en primera fila, listo para animarte. —Y de repente el nudo de nervios se desvaneció—. Siempre me tendrás en tus espectáculos como tu fan número uno. —La ferocidad de mi pulso fue mortífera, mis piernas se encogieron hacia la butaca, mis manos se apartaron del vaso para acunar las de él.

—¿Lo prometes? —Mi pregunta debió parecerle linda para que esbozase semejante expresión.

—Lo prometo. —Ahora eran sus labios los que presionaban mis nudillos.

—¿Entonces vamos a participar? —La banda brindó al unísono para que el destino fuese sellado.

_La ilusión me impulsó para que buscase la cura al sufrimiento en quien me rompió._

Odiaba la oficina de Dino Golzine. El aroma a _Old Spice_ entremezclado con menta me parecía asqueroso. Aunque un gigantesco escritorio nos separaba pude sentir cada respiración arremeter contra mi tráquea cuando él se levantó, todo el cuerpo se me tensó, el alma se me llenó de hielo bajo tan desagradable mirada. Pero estaba bien, él era un profesional, eran solo mis ideas. Cada paso se profesó lento y pesado, como si fuese una muerte anunciada. Su atención se paseó desde los libreros hasta mi asiento, él sonrió, divertido. Mis palmas se convirtieron en puños, mis piernas se crisparon contra la silla. La luz amarillenta le dio un aspecto aún más enfermizo y avejentado.

—Tienes la mala costumbre de citarme cuando es de noche. —Él abrió su gabinete para sacar dos copas y una botella de vino.

—Es cuando tengo espacio en mi agenda. —El sonido del espumante cayendo contra el cristal me dio escalofríos, él me extendió una copa—. Mi universidad tiene una política de respeto hacia los mayores. —La tomé, las entrañas se me revolvieron cuando él rozó mi palma—. Escuché que Fish Bone clasificó para la batalla de las bandas. —Alcé una ceja, olfateando con asco mi bebida.

—¿No es acoso saber tanto de la vida personal de tus estudiantes? —Su risa se perdió como eco antes de que tomase un sorbo.

—No tienes que estar tan a la defensiva conmigo, Ash. —La copa fue dejada sobre el escritorio—. Eres verdaderamente hermoso, luces como si hubieses nacido en la aristocracia, tienes una inteligencia sobresaliente y además eres talentoso con la música. —Arrugué la nariz, tratando de tranquilizarme. Esto estaba bien, debían ser mis ideas, estas cosas no pasaban en Nueva York. El dolor no podía seguirme de Cape Cod.

—Gracias. —Bebí de la copa, la amargura del vino me quemó las papilas gustativas. Asqueroso.

—Escuché que les hará falta financiamiento para poder cubrir la cuota de inscripción y todo lo que impliquen las prácticas. —Asentí, indiferente.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —Su carcajada me recordó a una hiena, lo desagradable del sonido me quebró los tímpanos.

—Eres un chico astuto. —Él se acercó—. De seguro sabrás sobrevivir en este mundo. —El oxígeno se congeló cuando sus yemas se apoyaron contra mis mejillas, el tacto fue grotesco y gélido—. Lo supe apenas mis ojos se posaron en ti. —La respiración se me disparó, temblé, con los latidos arremetiendo en mi interior como si fuesen pedazos de vidrio.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Me froté el ceño, no tendría un ataque de pánico al frente de él. Me aferré al borde de la silla para disimular el horror.

—Necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta la otra semana, será una reunión pequeña pero formal en un hotel.

—No. —Lo aparté con un manotazo—. No jugaré este juego. —Me levanté con violencia de la silla—. Estoy fuera. —Pero su risa me congeló. Como si tuviese el control absoluto de la situación él se paseó por la oficina.

—Escuché que el padre de Eiji empeoró. —Y el mundo se me cayó encima—. Debe ser terrible para alguien tan joven tener que preocuparse por eso. —Él me quitó la copa de las manos para beber el resto del vino—. Imagínate qué pasaría si ya no puede financiar la matrícula.

—Yo… —Él se relamió la boca, con satisfacción.

—Él volvería a Japón. —Su aliento pendió dentro del cristal—. O peor, su padre podría morir sino recibe atención de calidad.

—¡Tú…! —Quise llorar por culpa de la impotencia—. ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres?!

—Soy un buen amigo del doctor Meredith, podría pedirle que le hiciera un cupo en su clínica. — Los sentimientos me asfixiaron como un trapo contra la garganta—. También podría pagar su estadía en ese lugar, Eiji estaría tan feliz con eso. —Mis hombros cayeron. Enfoqué mi atención en las persianas de la oficina, eran feas y viejas.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Eran como cicatrices abiertas, zanjando el plástico en líneas uniformes.

—Solo tienes que vestir un traje. —Él se acercó, sus manos se volvieron a posar sobre mi rostro, como si fuese de su propiedad—. Y hacerte una pequeña perforación en la oreja. —El día había sido bonito, el desayuno fue agradable con las risas de Max—. ¿Entonces…? —El ensayo con la banda fue divertido—. ¿Serás mi acompañante? —El calor se agolpó en mi garganta, cerré los ojos, recordando a Eiji.

—Lo seré. —Pensando en lo mucho que quería tener una vida con él.

_Su amor convirtió al niño perdido en una colección de cicatrices._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que la escena del final no fue tan fuerte pero igual me dio mucha cosa escribirla, en todo caso lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo lo narre Eiji y nos vayamos turnando así.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo y el cariño para leer. Nos vemos la otra semana o un poquito más allá de eso.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	11. Capítulo 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Hace mucho no actualizaba tan tarde, que no se pierdan mis viejas costumbres. El capítulo de hoy efectivamente lo narra Eiji, muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo y el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

_Él me extendió los pedazos de su corazón cuando los sueños se hicieron papel y soplarle a la luna fue insuficiente._

—¡Otra vez!

Me apreté el pecho frente a la línea de partida, cada respiración fue una aguja de adrenalina directo a las venas, mis yemas rozaron la pista, contuve el aliento y flecté las rodillas antes de comenzar a trotar. Impulsivo y frenético, cada paso me retumbó desde la planta del pie hasta la mandíbula, corrí sin parar antes de clavar la pértiga contra el piso y desear que esta vez fuese suficiente, sin embargo, mis zapatillas acariciaron la barra y el travesaño cayó hacia el tapete.

—¡Otra vez! —La voz del entrenador me taladró la cordura—. Si vas a dar un espectáculo tan patético mejor renuncia. —Cada músculo me quemó un infierno, la fatiga fue delirante, las náuseas se retorcieron en mis entrañas, estas prácticas intensivas eran un martirio.

Volví a correr, salté y otra vez fallé.

—Chico, esto no está funcionando. —Sin embargo, esas palabras solo erupcionaron aún más mi frustración.

Porque podía hacerlo mejor ¡sí! Estaba seguro de que era capaz de arrastrarme más lejos. Esa decadente ira me impulsó para dar el tercer intento, luego el cuarto, después el quinto. Perdí la cuenta y me abrumaron las risas. Mis hombros fueron barquitos de papel bajo el mar de la desesperanza, las mofas me hicieron _demasiado_ consciente de mis fracasos, no obstante, debía continuar. Amaba el salto de pértiga, lo adoraba con una pasión pura e inquebrantable. Me mordí la boca, las fosas nasales me ardieron con la tierra, mis piernas parecían a punto de deshilacharse como una muñeca de trapo vieja.

—¡Ya ríndete Okumura! El título de Fly boy te quedó demasiado grande. —Estaba famélico.

—Cédele el primer lugar a alguien más. —Pero si yo me rendía ellos ganaban.

Y no dejaría que me quitasen esto.

—¡Otra vez!

Mis zapatos retumbaron contra cada grieta de pensamiento, la respiración me destrozó, la garganta se me cerró, corté el viento con esa carrera antes de extender la pértiga y clavarla en el suelo, el agujero de la cancha chirrió con la violencia del roce, como si el piso fuese de goma reboté contra la pista para alzarme en el aire. Solté la garrocha, las luces en la lejanía de la facultad fueron una sinestesia maravillosa, los latidos me hicieron eco en la tráquea, el sudor se convirtió en lluvia, sonreí, cerrando los ojos mientras las chispas me consumían. Los colores solo se deslizaron entre mis dedos mientras lo efímero de la belleza era consumido por una fotografía eterna.

Aterricé de golpe en la colchoneta. Bajé el mentón, esperando encontrar la barra en el suelo, sin embargo, el travesaño se seguía alzando con majestuosidad contra el soporte. Reí, parecía tan fácil desde este lado, mis pulmones apenas pudieron procesar el aire, me desplomé contra la gomaespuma. Fue un torbellino de emociones. Me limpié el calor con el antebrazo, volé más alto de lo que jamás creí que podría y ahora era un prisionero de la vocación fundida con centellas de adrenalina.

Esto era lo correcto.

—No estuvo tan mal, chico. —Esas fueron las palabras más amables que el entrenador Fox alguna vez me dedicó—. Si eres capaz de elevar esa determinación puedo mantenerte en el equipo.

—Gracias. —Mi voz fue una oda para la agonía, mis palmas se deslizaron contra mi vientre, mis piernas ya no se concebían reales contra la colchoneta—. Seguiré de esta manera. —Pero era una tortura tener que esforzarse tanto.

—Puedo entender por qué me sugirieron darte la beca. —La saliva se me llenó de amargura frente a esa confesión—. Puede que tengas talento, pero tenemos que explotarlo bien. —Me levanté, tratando de reprimir el candor del dolor.

—¿Usted no fue quien la propuso? —Él negó.

—Órdenes de arriba. —Su atención pendió hacia mis compañeros antes de regresar a mí—. Pero a estas alturas yo justifico esa decisión. —Aunque los demás reclutas fuesen la encarnación de la brutalidad ninguno había podido lidiar con los ejercicios extensivos de este hombre.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que si te sigues esforzando puedes ser la estrella de la competencia. —Bastó esa vaguedad para arrastrarme hacia el país de las maravillas.

Porque sí, esto era sumamente desgastante, las ojeras eran lagunas de demacración, las dietas una locura infernal y las burlas un martillo para la reminiscencia, sin embargo, si podía volar más alto no me importaba romperme aún más las alas. Fui hacia el camarín para asearme. Una torpe sonrisa pendió bajo el arrullo del vapor y la ternura del agua tras imaginarme la clase de expresión que mi novio me regalaría cuando le contase. El sonrojo fue inminente, no obstante, Ash Lynx era _tan genial_ que ya no sabía qué hacer. Temía quedarme atrás. Agarré mi bolso, listo para salir de la facultad cuando un cartel promocional de Fish Bone llamó mi atención. Suspiré, cabello dorado, facciones de ángel, ojos vanagloriados por el jade. Era injusto que se viese tan guapo en una mera impresión.

—¿Te confesaste? —Dos chicas estaban conversando a mi lado—. ¿De verdad te le declaraste al lince de Nueva York? —Los latidos se me hundieron como navíos en el pecho.

—Lo hice. —Las risas se me agolparon en los tímpanos, las palmas se me empaparon de sudor—. Aunque dijo que ya tenía a alguien especial. —Una de ellas bufó, ni siquiera tuve el coraje para alzar el mentón, tan solo apreté las orillas de mi suéter, hiperventilado, esto no podía estar pasando otra vez.

—Su novia debe ser muy linda. —De repente ya no me sentía tan emocionado por irle a contar—. Aunque no me molestaría hacerle competencia. —Ni tan seguro de que debiese estar aquí.

—Que atrevida. —Lo amaba pero lo había encerrado en una fotografía.

—Es algo mucho mejor, señoritas. —Me sobresalté cuando un pesado brazo se colgó de mis hombros—. La novia de ese chico no es nada más ni nada menos que el Fly boy. —Las orejas me calcinaron—. Y no creo que puedan hacerle competencia, porque miren esas piernas.

—¡Sing! —El nombrado me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Muy lejos? ¿Debería hablarles de cosas aún más vergonzosas como sus constantes manoseos? —Ni siquiera supe cuándo las chicas se fueron—. O tal vez de lo incómodo que es salir con ustedes porque se la pasan comiéndose con la mirada. —La nariz me enrojeció—. O quizás de lo mucho que él babea cuando te ve con tu uniforme deportivo.

—Por favor ya cállate. —Él bufó, mis manos se deslizaron hacia mis bolsillos, nuestros pasos zanjaron lo sórdido de la facultad—. Me acabo de bañar y tú apestas a sudor. —Como si fuese un perro mimado, él se restregó con fuerza.

—Porque mi práctica recién terminó. —Aunque sus manos se encontraban vendadas pude vislumbrar la irritación en sus nudillos—. Asumiré que tú estás camino a ver a tu enamorado. —La indignación se me atragantó cual espina en los pulmones.

—Tal vez. —La malicia que chispeó en sus pupilas me heló la sangre.

—¿Me vas a abandonar otra vez? Pensé que éramos compañeros de almuerzo, teníamos un vínculo especial. —Rodé los ojos, fastidiado.

—Cuando te invitaba a verme trabajar me abandonabas para coquetear con Akira.

—Tienes un punto. —Sus huesos tronaron cuando él se estiró, sus dedos acariciaron la punta de los árboles, el bolso rebotó por la brusquedad—. Pero ella es muy linda, Ash ni siquiera es guapo. —El puchero que esbozó fue una glorificación para las pataletas.

—Solo estas celoso de que él te quitara a tus fans. —Él chasqueó la lengua, humillado. Que fuese orgulloso era un goce—. Aunque desearía que no las tuviese… —Mi atención regresó al piso. No pude evitar que mi corazón cayese entre las manos del lince de Nueva York, temía tanto que él lo rompiese, porque cada día pensaba más en ese hombre.

—Eiji… —Cada vez que nos encontrábamos me sorprendía amándolo un poco más—. Él no es Arthur. —Cada instante que florecía mis latidos se descarrilaban para clamar por él. Me encantaba, toda pequeña cosa sobre Ash Lynx era una mortífera adicción.

—Lo sé. —Pero el amor se marchitaba con una descorazonada inocencia—. Nadie es como Ash. —Y murmurarle a los sueños era un pozo de deseos vacío—. Por eso tengo miedo. —Estaba en una caída libre con las alas rotas.

—Realmente te gusta. —Mis dedos se crisparon contra mi vientre.

—No. —El candor tiñó mis mejillas con una infinidad de rosas—. Creo que estoy enamorado. —Esa era la primera vez que lo confesaba en voz alta.

—¿E-Enamorado? —Asentí, angustiado.

—Por eso es terrible ver cómo la brecha entre nosotros crece. —Los labios me temblaron—. Pero él es tan maravilloso, no puedo culpar a la universidad por quedar encantada con él cuando soy su mayor fanático. —La suavidad en su expresión me dejó sin aire.

—Creo que lo estás haciendo bien. —La palmada contra mi espalda fue bruta—. Además te ves mucho más animado estos días. —El estrés universitario me pareció hilarante. Poder charlar así con Sing, sonreí, realmente agradecía tenerlo como amigo.

—Es que también pusieron a mi papá en la lista de espera de una clínica y… —Mis yemas se acalambraron contra los bordes de mi suéter—. Espero que las cosas salgan bien. —Aunque mi historia familiar era una tragedia repleta de desquites y presión los amaba.

—La beca parece estarte ayudando bastante. —Asentí, relajándome bajo sus brutos consuelos de cristal—. Deberías sentirte orgulloso, te la dieron porque eres talentoso, ese mérito es tuyo y nadie te lo puede quitar.

—Tienes razón. —La confianza era una torre peligrosa—. Esto es solo mío. —Porque ante el roce más delicado esta se desmoronaba como si fuese de papel. .

 _Le pedí un deseo a la luna sabiendo que su corazón era ciego, me acerqué para musitarle al sol pero su esplendor me congeló_.

El centro comercial era una fantasía luminosa de cinco pisos. Los estudiantes se encontraban atiborrados en cafeterías o tiendas de moda, la luz creaba un rebote curioso contra la pulcritud de las baldosas, el aroma a lavanda entremezclado con limpiador me cosquilleó debajo de la nariz, me arrastré hacia la tienda que Yut-Lung Lee me había indicado, los letreros de neón en diferentes idiomas captaron mi atención, el lugar parecía ser de alta gama, tragué, ansioso. No tuve que buscar demasiado para encontrar a mi mejor amigo suspirando en un sillón de terciopelo con el ceño tenso y una mueca constipada.

—¿Por qué la cara larga? —Me acomodé a su lado—. Pareces a punto de llorar.

—Eiji… —Él no tuvo la oportunidad de responderme, la cortina del probador se abrió para revelar al imponente Shorter Wong en mallas de cuero y licra. El azabache lloró en silencio dándole un pésame a sus ojos.

—¿Qué opinas, cariño? —El amarillo de la prenda fue tan fosforescente que forzó a los vendedores a entrecerrar la mirada.

—Si te tiñes el cabello de verde parecerás una piña. —Bones saltó por detrás con un atuendo similar en rosa—. ¡Me encanta! —Alex se abrió paso con lo que parecía ser una copia al estilo de Elton John, el volumen en su melena se hizo aún más grande bajo las luces de la tienda.

—Amigo, realmente nos vemos ardientes, las damas harán filas para arrojarnos sus sostenes. —El lamento de Yut-Lung Lee fue ignorado por los presentes, al encontrarse tan inmersos en sus propios reflejos ellos no notaron los cuchicheos a nuestro alrededor—. Pero siento que nos hace falta algo para vernos aún más geniales. —Como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta Kong apareció con varios lentes de botellas—. ¡Perfecto!

—Nuestras fanáticas se morirán cuando nos vean así, eres un genio Shorter. —El azabache tembló, la frustración le desgarró las venas de la frente, sus pies se crisparon contra el sofá como un intento por contenerse, sin embargo, lucía a punto de erupcionar.

—Les diría que parecen payasos pero eso sería un insulto para todos los circos. —Su voz trepido ensombrecida, él ahogó un grito contra su palma antes de frotarse el entrecejo—. ¿Por qué me están torturando así, Eiji? ¿Por qué odian tanto a sus fanáticos como para traumarlos? Tendrán pesadillas de por vida con esa horrorosa licra.

—¡Probemos con animal print! —El más joven sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Esto es horrible, ya no puedo soportar más este crimen. —Él me sacudió por los hombros mientras la banda seguía tonteando por la tienda, el espanto en las muecas de los vendedores me hizo reír, él se sonó con histeria.

—Y así te quejas de mi novio. —Sus ojos rebosaron humillación cuando se empezaron a probar accesorios ostentosos.

—Ese vándalo no es mi novio. —Como si fuese una oda para la coquetería él deslizó una de sus piernas sobre la otra—. No saldré con el asesino serial de la moda. —La indignación me palpitó entre las cejas.

—Yut… —Él me miró, ofendido—. Tienes un chupón en el cuello. —El sonrojo fue abrupto.

—¡Le dije que no dejara marcas!

—Ya deja de hacerte el difícil, él te gusta. —Poder contemplar al majestuoso Yut-Lung Lee rojo hasta las orejas, haciendo un berrinche, no tuve precio.

—Eiji, él puso a esos idiotas a tocar debajo de mi ventana como mariachis, ni siquiera tiene sentido, Shorter es el guitarrista más talentoso del mundo. ¿Por qué no me cantó él? —La paciencia le quemó la tráquea—. Además usaron una manguera para simular lluvia. —Contener la risa fue imposible, me apreté el vientre intentando regularlo, sin embargo, fue inútil.

—¡Eso es lindo!

—¡Claro que no lo es! —Los párpados le tiritaron con violencia—. Además, me obligó a ser su agente de imagen y ni siquiera me escucha, esto es un caos.

—¿Cariño, qué piensas? —El aludido gritó del horror cuando el moreno le mostró una chaqueta de lentejuelas arcoíris—. ¿No te verías bien con ella?

—Pídeselo de manera amable, Yut. —Él tomó un gran bocado de aire antes de sonreír, la mandíbula le crujió frente a tan falsa paciencia.

—¿Por qué no me dejan ayudarlos con eso? —Los integrantes de Fish Bone intercambiaron un mohín curioso antes de iluminarse. Apenas Yut-Lung Lee fue arrastrado hacia la sección masculina un último probador se abrió.

—Eiji. —Perdí el aliento cuando lo vi.

Ash Lynx era la definición de galantería, el oro de sus cabellos creó un contraste magnánimo para la nieve de su piel, el escarlata de la camiseta lo hizo lucir aún más feroz, tragué, siguiendo con mi mirada lo descarado del escote para detenerme en su clavícula, la chaqueta de cuero fue un poema de rebeldía juvenil, sus piernas se encontraban enfundadas en unos ajustados jeans de mezclilla. Tan sensual. Su sonrisa juguetona se grabó a fuego lento en mi palpitar, las palabras se me atoraron, la quijada me tembló. Él se deslizó con orgullo hacia el sillón, antes de que pudiese reaccionar él ya se encontraba a mi lado, con una palma contra su nuca y un brillo malicioso fulgurando en esos jades. Adoraba sus ojos. Me encantaba esa expresión. Maldición, creo que amaba cada cosa de él.

—¿Tan guapo me veo, _onii-chan_? —Sus yemas fueron tentación de terciopelo bajo mi mentón—. Y yo pensaba que me veía mal. —El candor fue insoportable en mis mejillas, sus caricias pintaron constelaciones doradas en mi interior.

—Eres hermoso, Ash. —La perplejidad en su rostro me atontó—. Tengo el novio más guapo de todo el mundo, soy afortunado. —Él se inclinó, su mano se deslizó desde el borde del sillón para posarse en mi cintura y acercarme. Tirité, se sintió _tan bien_ que me tocara.

—Ese soy yo. —Nuestras narices se restregaron con suavidad—. Mi novio es absolutamente adorable. —Él besó mi frente, el tacto fue un relámpago de irrealidad. Sus labios fueron seda hacia mis pómulos, mis brazos pendieron alrededor de su cuello, la naturalidad con la que nos buscamos fue intoxicante—. Te eché de menos. —Reí, dejando que él me tomase para acomodarme en su regazo.

—Desayunamos juntos en la mañana. —Él hundió su nariz contra mi cuello.

—Demasiado tiempo sin ti. —Sus palmas me quemaron la espalda en lo efímero del éxtasis—. Si pudiera estaría pegado a ti todo el día. —Aunque él estaba escondido pude ver a sus orejas enrojecer.

—Eres lindo. —Mis dedos se enredaron a sus cabellos.

—Tú eres lindo. —Sonreí, embriagado—. Ya tuvimos esta discusión. —Mis piernas se acomodaron a los costados de su cadera para que el mundo se esfumase, el sillón se hundió frente al cambio de peso.

—Entonces acepta tu derrota, Ash. —Él alzó el mentón, su puchero fue un deleite—. Resígnate a ser el atractivo en esta relación. —¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan lindo? ¿Cómo era posible que él me gustase tanto? Esto era una adicción.

—¿Cómo te fue en la práctica con el equipo? —Suspiré, dejando que él fuese mi pilar, porque era tan fácil solo deshacerse en él. Estaba a su merced.

—Es estresante, así que necesito recargar energías. —Pude sentir su risa contra mi oreja cuando me dejé envolver por tan desmesurada calidez—. Fue raro no ver al equipo de béisbol jugando al lado, odio estos nuevos horarios.

—¿Extrañaste a tu adorado novio? —El aroma del cuero entremezclado con su perfume me resultó mortífero, hundí mi nariz en su chaqueta, necesitando de más.

—Claro que sí, sino no hubiese venido corriendo a verte. —Sus palmas se crisparon contra mi espalda.

—No estás siendo justo. —Como si pudiésemos escondernos de la realidad en este trémulo abrazo, él me acunó contra su pecho—. Se supone que yo debía seducirte a ti, no al revés. —Me aterró que él estuviese tan cerca, porque si seguíamos de esta manera él podría escuchar lo mucho que me fascinaba.

—¿Ahora iremos a tu casa? —Y qué terrible sería eso cuando yo estaba tratando de pretender calma.

—Los chicos quieren ir a comer algo pero podemos escaparnos. —Su voz se expandió como fuego lento sobre mi piel, la cordura se me erizó—. Quiero estar a solas contigo, _onii-chan_. —Hubo _algo_ extremadamente coqueto en ese susurro. Me separé para mirarlo.

—¿Te me estás insinuando, Aslan? —La picardía en su sonrisa me derritió, su palma se deslizó hacia mi muslo.

—Sí. —Cada centímetro que subió más me costó respirar—. ¿Tiene algo de malo? —Reí, más ansioso que torpe para inclinarme hacia sus labios. 

—¡Ni lo piensen! —Bones me tacleó para que cayese al otro lado del sillón—. Lo siento Eiji, pero él prometió comprarnos la cena y estamos muriendo de hambre. —El cuerpo del tecladista me aplastó las costillas, la fatiga me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—Lo siento Ash, pero queremos KFC. —Shorter se encontraba cargando decenas de bolsas de papel bajo la sonrisa orgullosa de Yut-Lung Lee—. Además tengan algo de vergüenza, están en público. —El rubio apretó los puños y frunció las cejas.

—Tú tienes un montón de chupones en el cuello. —El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Pero nosotros lo hicimos en el probador, tenemos decencia. —Desde ese día quedamos vetados de la tienda.

Las risas nos acompañaron el resto de la tarde, aunque las filas para los locales de comida rápida eran eternas fue divertido poder relajarse con ellos. El entrenamiento al que me sometía de Eduardo L. Fox era tan inhumano como desgastante, sin embargo, lo garrafal del agobio se esfumaba con una simple mirada de esos ojos verdes. Era delirante. Tenía al mundo quebrándome los hombros pero aun así me profesaba capaz de alzarlo porque lo tenía a mi lado. Ni siquiera me gustaba el pollo frito, no obstante, lo terminé disfrutando.

—¡Nos veremos realmente geniales con los trajes que eligió Yut! —El nombrado enrojeció bajo los alaridos de Bones—. Estamos listos para la competencia. —Los baldes de frituras ya se encontraban a medias sobre la mesa de plástico, una canción popular estaba resonando por los altavoces del centro comercial.

—Aún tenemos mucho que ensayar, no te confíes. —Alex le tiró la mejilla como regaño.

—Yo no me siento especialmente preocupado. —Shorter estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza antes de tomar algunas piezas de pollo y echárselas a la boca—. Tenemos talento y cada día tocamos mejor, si seguimos así pronto seremos estrellas. —Ash trazó un camino con sus yemas alrededor de la bebida, la pajilla crujió cuando él la presionó.

—Yo estaba pensando en invitar a mi hermano mayor. —Sus movimientos cesaron—. No estoy seguro, pero…

—Deberías hacerlo. —El moreno tomó la palabra—. Él amaría verte. —Como si yo fuese el portador de la verdad, él se ahogó en mi mirada. _Lindo._

—Pienso lo mismo. —Una suave sonrisa iluminó la catástrofe—. A Griffin le encantaría verte tocar en un espectáculo, te lo ha pedido varias veces. —Él bajó los hombros, aliviado.

—Tienes razón. —Sus dedos se deslizaron entre los míos—. Gracias. —Su cabeza se dejó caer sobre mi hombro, el roce fue más eléctrico que mortífero, el dorado cosquilleó bajo mi mentón—. Me gustas mucho, Eiji. —No pude respirar ante dichosa cercanía.

—Ustedes cada día se vuelven más empalagosos, es asqueroso de ver. —No pude concentrarme en la voz de Yut-Lung Lee porque el cabello de Ash olía _demasiado_ bien y su piel se sentía realmente caliente contra la mía.

—No te pongas celoso, nosotros también podemos ser así. —El azabache alzó una ceja, ofendido.

—Shorter, nosotros no estamos saliendo. —El nombrado se atragantó con el pollo, los lentes se le cayeron durante la conmoción.

—¿No estamos? —El más bajo se frotó el entrecejo, irritado—. Pero si ya ponchamos la florcita. —Reí, sabiendo que mi mejor amigo carecía de paciencia cuando se trataba de romance.

_El peso del amor inmerecido se hundió como un navío de vidrio en el mar del olvido._

El apartamento de mi novio era un lugar agradable, Max siempre nos recibía con alguna anécdota sobre su trabajo acompasada por una expresión bonachona, los bocadillos abundaban en las penurias juveniles, la calefacción era un lujo para la precariedad estudiantil, su cuarto estaba repleto de él. Eso me encantaba, cada vez que lo visitaba habían más cosas que convertían esas cuatro paredes en _su hogar_ , alguna enciclopedia, juego o una simple fotografía, era vergonzoso que él hubiese decorado todo un muro con las instantáneas que nos habíamos tomado, sin embargo, el gesto era tan lindo que apenas lo podía soportar. Me acomodé en su cama mientras él revisaba la cajonera. Él llevaba días queriendo mostrarme algo.

—Estás siendo bastante enigmático con esto. —Mis zapatos se bambolearon sobre la alfombra, mis manos se hundieron en la manta, sonreí, sabía que él la había comprado solo porque yo era friolento y llegaba agotado de los entrenamientos.

—Es que tuve que comprar esto a espaldas del anciano o me acusaría con Griffin. —El ceño se le tensó—. Max es terrible guardando secretos, es un chismoso. —Su mirada se iluminó, él sacó una perforadora del cajón—. La encontré.

—¿Esa pistola es de verdad? —Enrojecí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Claro que era real si la había comprado en secreto, que tonto por preguntar.

—Las pistolas reales están prohibidas en Japón. —Me rasqué la mejilla, evitando su mirada, la electricidad se extendió desde mi nariz hacia mis orejas—. Solo las pueden usar los perforadores con licencias, no son tan fáciles de conseguir. —Él se inclinó, pude saborear su aliento entre mis labios. Tan seductor—. ¿Puedo sostenerla? —El brillo que poseyó a esos jades fue feroz.

—Bien. —Él me la extendió, la herramienta era pesada y tenía un filo peligroso, él se sentó a mi lado, divertido—. ¿Te gusta? —Me limité a asentir—. Bien, porque quiero que tú perfores mi oreja.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —No pude contener la conmoción—. No voy a hacer eso Ash, no tengo licencia, no sé cómo hacer un piercing. —Él me sostuvo las manos para adueñarse de mis latidos, de repente su expresión cambió.

—Yo… —Ese verde luminoso se llenó de tormentas—. Debo hacer esto pero quiero un recuerdo bonito si lo hago. —Y su voz se quebró. Lo tomé de las mejillas, con suavidad, buscando alguna clase de señal para poder leer semejante angustia.

—¿Tienes que hacerlo? —Su galantería fue de papel.

—Por Fish Bone, ya sabes, para verme genial. —Los hombros se me hundieron en la desolación. Él estaba mintiendo, porque cuando él mentía siempre estaba completamente calmado—. ¿Puedes? Sé que te pone nervioso y no te encanta la idea, pero… —Él estaba ocultando algo importante—. Por favor.

—¿Seguro es eso? —Pero todo lo que podía hacer era confiar en esas palabras.

—Seguro. —Suspiré, resignando.

—Con una condición. —La incertidumbre con la que se inundaron sus pupilas me estremeció—. Quiero que tú me hagas uno a mí primero. —Le entregué la pistola, determinado.

—¿Por qué? —El vientre se me llenó de pirotecnia cuando nuestros dedos se enlazaron.

—Bueno… —A veces él era así, la soledad que había empezado a manifestar era tan destructiva como una inundación, necesitaba hacerle saber que estaba cerca aunque no me pudiese contar—. Es algo así como una perforación de pareja, es lindo. —Ambos enrojecimos frente a tan penosa confesión, bajé el mentón—. Solo si quieres…

—Eiji. —Él parecía a punto de romper en llanto—. Acabas de convertir algo desagradable en un recuerdo lleno de felicidad. —Sus dedos se crisparon contra la pistola—. Gracias. —Y solo por un instante él derribó esa barrera de tempestad para caer destrozado contra mi pecho—. Gracias. —Su voz escapó empañada por la pena, lo abracé con fuerza, sintiendo cómo se hacía más pequeño con las lágrimas.

—Sabes que te amo y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad? Te apoyaré sin importar la situación, prometo no juzgarte jamás. —Él tembló, sus ojos me contemplaron como si una galaxia entera estuviese floreciendo entre nosotros dos.

—¿Me amas? —Él soltó esas palabras aturdido, solo cuando me hundí en la transparencia de ese verde comprendí el peso de mi confesión. La vergüenza me punzó el rostro en una sinfonía de rosales—. ¿Tú? —La perplejidad en su mohín fue adorable—. ¿A mí? —Él se apuntó a sí mismo, atónito.

—Sí. —Reí, en esto ambos éramos niños—. Pensé que estaba implícito. —Me quise esconder en la manta, sin embargo, él tomó mi cara entre sus manos y el mundo se me acabó, la estridencia con la que palpitó mi corazón fue tanta que nubló mi cordura.

—No lo estaba. —Sus yemas delinearon mis pómulos para llenarlos de color—. Eiji . —Mi nombre adquirió un significado sagrado entreverado con su voz—. Mi Eiji. —Su nariz se deslizó al costado de la mía—. Te amo también.

Sus labios fueron acariciar el cielo. Adictivos, suaves y calientes. Los atesoré con movimientos lentos, sus palmas se deslizaron hacia mi cintura, las mías se aferraron a su nuca, él hundió su rodilla en la cama para poder acercarse. Temblé, cada vez que nos besábamos él parecía hacerse más atrevido y audaz con sus caricias, sus yemas delinearon mis curvas bajo mi suéter, el candor fue insoportable. Su lengua recorrió sin pudor mi boca para saborear hasta el último retazo de pasión, mis dedos se crisparon contra sus cabellos, jadeé cuando él me mordió el labio inferior antes de seguir. Sofocante, peligroso e intoxicante. El cuarto se llenó de una sinfonía ansiosa. Caí sobre el colchón. Sus manos se deslizaron desde mis muslos hacia mi vientre, él encendió cada centímetro que recorrió, nuestras piernas se enredaron, un gemido fue silenciado por su lengua, me estremecí, no existió distancia entre nosotros dos. Un beso se convirtió en una promesa. Él me dejó completamente vulnerable en la obscenidad de esos toques. Me ahogué en él. Cuando nos separamos ambos estábamos hechos un desastre, solo pudimos reír mientras el rojo nos teñía.

—¿Puedes decírmelo de nuevo? —Alcé una mano para poderlo acercar, apoyé su frente contra la mía, me di coraje para abrir los ojos y musitarlo.

—Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Aslan Jade Callenreese. —Sus ojos colorearon una infinidad de constelaciones en mi alma bajo tan esplendoroso esmeralda—. Aunque estaba implícito. —Él sonrió, sí, con esa clase de sonrisa que podía robarte el corazón en un instante.

—Fui yo quien se enamoró de ti cuando te vio saltar. —Elevé una ceja, divertido.

—¿Entonces fue amor a primera vista? —Él se dejó caer a mi lado en el colchón.

—Supongo que sí. —Sus palmas comenzaron a acariciar desde mi cintura hacia mis caderas en una especie de ciclo—. No te pude sacar de mi cabeza desde que te vi, incluso le pedí consejos a Max para poder hablar contigo. —Yo hice lo mismo con su silueta. Aunque el cuerpo de Ash Lynx era increíblemente masculino desprendía una suavidad adorable.

—¿Por qué no solo me hablaste? —Él bufó.

—No soy muy bueno sociabilizando con los demás. —Sus yemas perfilaron mis curvas como si yo fuese un lienzo a la espera de ser admirado—. No creí que fuese tan simple.

—Lo dice el hombre al que se la pasan confesando. —Su sonrisa chispeó con astucia luego de que los celos me rebalsaran, mis movimientos se congelaron contra su cadera—. Eso fue lo que escuché…

—Sí. —Él se acercó, como si fuésemos dos extremos del mismo imán terminé contra su pecho, _demasiado juntos_ —. Fish Bone tiene muchas fanáticas, esto se ha vuelto común. —La garganta se me encerró, sus yemas me agasajaron la nuca para que la electricidad me golpease desde la espina dorsal hasta el corazón.

—Presumido. —Pero él no me dio la oportunidad para esbozar un puchero.

—Pero la única persona que me importa está justo aquí. —El magnetismo fue insoportable—. Dijiste que podía pasar el resto de mis días contigo, ¿no? —El sonrojo fue tan violento que podría haberme salido humo de las orejas, me traté de esconder contra la manta, sin embargo…

—Sí. —No pude dejar de vislumbrarlo—. Lo dije. —Porque mientras más lo admiraba más lo amaba y ya no sabía cómo parar.

—¿Entonces puedo tomar estas perforaciones de pareja como un compromiso? —Reí, sabiendo que era estúpido estar feliz por algo así de infantil.

—¿No es muy antes para pedirme matrimonio? —No éramos más que dos niños jugando a estar enamorados.

—Es más bien una propuesta para que te quedes a mi lado. —Pero si esto era real para nosotros dos. ¿Qué importaba? Él se acercó, con timidez, su respiración se agolpó contra mi frente para que cada poro de piel exudara pánico.

—Acepto. —Alcé la mirada, dándole un pequeño beso sobre la barbilla, él se rio, sabía que se estaba burlando por mi falta de altura otra vez, sin embargo, me dio igual—. Me quedaré a tu lado mientras ahí me quieras. —Porque este momento era perfecto.

—Eiji. —Nuestras manos se entrelazaron en el aire—. La otra semana tendré que ir a una especie de reunión para alumnos prometedores, el director eligió llevarme porque soy la estrella del equipo de béisbol y…

—¡Eso es fabuloso! —Su sonrisa me tranquilizó, era importante crear oportunidades en el mundo universitario para poder sobrevivir—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Bastante. —Él se mordió la boca, afligido—. Pero quería saber si te podía ver cuando todo eso se acabara, sé que va a ser tarde y probablemente tengas entrenamiento al día siguiente… —Besé sus nudillos, silenciándolo.

—Seré la primera persona que verás afuera del hotel con un gigantesco ramo de flores para felicitarte. —El brillo con el que fulguró ese verde fue un campo de paz en el amanecer. Él me acarició la frente antes de tomar la pistola.

—¿Estás listo? —Asentí, sintiendo cada palpitar en la garganta mientras él acomodaba una base contra mi oreja y el filo del arma me gatillaba un escalofrío, él me dio la mano, yo cerré los ojos, con fuerza—. ¿Seguro?

—Sí. —Me aferré a él—. Esta será nuestra promesa.

_Yo le extendí los pedazos de mi alma cuando las risas fueron cisnes de papel y suplicarle a las estrellas se apagó tras una sátira. Yo le entregué cada uno de mis retazos anhelando que fuesen suficientes._

_¿Lo eran?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué este fic se hace más estúpido con cada capítulo? Les juro que no sé, solo pasa, perdonen a la autora y su nula capacidad de ser seria. El siguiente capítulo creo que ya saben lo que se viene, nadie me entre en pánico hasta que sí pase algo. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer, nos vemos la otra semana.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	12. Capítulo 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dios, ha pasado realmente mucho desde la última actualización, lamento la demora, eso me pasa por andarme metiendo en dinamicas de fics. Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el cariño para leer.  
> ¡Espero que le guste!

—¡Duele! —Los movimientos de la peineta cesaron, un estornudo retumbó por la habitación, la lata de fijador rodó hacia el montículo de chaquetas en el suelo.

—¿Quieres verte genial? ¿O no? —Chasqueé la lengua, mis rodillas se crisparon hacia la cama, mis zapatillas se perdieron en una infinidad de envoltorios de hamburguesas, este lugar era un desastre.

—Pero soy una persona delicada, hazlo con más cuidado. —Shorter rodó los ojos antes de volverme a tirar el flequillo con el peine, apreté la mandíbula, dejar que él me ayudase fue una condena autoimpuesta, no obstante, estaba desesperado.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan nervioso. —La boca se me secó, me quise ocultar en esa ostentosa chaqueta de cuero, sin embargo, la vergüenza me consumió—. Es solo una cita con tu novio.

—¡Exacto! —Mis yemas se deslizaron por mi oreja, un brillante pendiente obsidiana enmarcaba esa promesa, compartir las mismas joyas se profesó _tan_ especial. Él era una ráfaga de sol en una historia de tormentas—. Es él de quien estamos hablando, quiero que salga bien. —Aunque se había ofrecido para presentarme Nueva York, este entrometido se había unido.

—No es solo eso. —Me tensé—. Hay algo más, amigo te conozco. —Tener a esa sonrisa socarrona encima no ayudó a mi poca dignidad.

—Te estás imaginando cosas. —Como si fuese una especie de consejero, Shorter usó ese montículo de ropa para sentarse y posar.

—Adelante, escúpelo. —Me mordí la boca, maldiciendo su perspicacia. ¿Por qué no podía ser más simple? Mis palmas juguetearon sobre mi regazo, mi atención pendió hacia el suelo.

—La otra noche Eiji se quedó a dormir. —Ni siquiera quería saber la mueca que había esbozado—. Las cosas subieron de intensidad y pues… —Las mejillas me quemaron, presioné mis párpados con fuerza, sabiendo que esto era escandaloso—. Besarlo se sentía muy bien y…

—¿Ash junior despertó? —La mandíbula se me cayó, la humillación me corroyó las venas.

—¡No le pongas apodo a eso! —Él se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

—¿Por qué no? Mi pene sí tiene nombre. —La nariz me ardió—. ¿Quieres escucharlo?

—¡No! —Aunque en Cape Cod era gobernado por la soledad, sabía que esta no era una conversación normal entre amigos—. Jamás me digas eso. —El bufido de decepción que dejó escapar fue fastidioso, sus dedos juguetearon entre sus lentes, una risa divertida escapó del descaro.

—¿Y luego qué hiciste? ¿No le pediste ayuda?

—¿A-Ayuda? —Imaginarme a Eiji Okumura en esa clase de situación era _demasiad_ o sensual. ¿Cómo lucirían esos grandes ojos cafés empañados por la lujuria? ¿Cómo se escucharía cuando jadease mi nombre? ¡No! No podía estar pensando esto. Sin importar que tan obscena fuese la imagen mental yo tenía decencia.

—¿Entonces Manuela tuvo una cita con Ash junior?

—¡Shorter! —Le arrojé un cojín hacia la cara, el rubor me humeó hasta en las orejas—. ¡Esto es serio! Creo que me escuchó. —Él me lo devolvió.

—Debería sentirse halagado. —¿Cómo este hombre era tan popular entre las damiselas? Tal vez el encanto Wong era real—. Que alguien se pajeé en tu nombre es el mejor cumplido del mundo. —O quizás los ingenuos se hundían en una farsa de cuero—. Pero es tu novio, es lo normal.

—Aun así. —Me dejé caer contra el colchón, un grito histérico fue ahogado en la almohada—. No puedo ni mirar al anciano a la cara. —Max Lobo era mi cómplice contra la adversidad estudiantil, él dejaba que el japonés se quedase a dormir en el apartamento a espaldas del fotógrafo. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera le había pedido la mano a Ibe, él me mataría por corromper a su hija virgen así.

—¿Entonces tu plan es seducirlo en la cita de hoy? —Mis zapatillas pendieron encima del montículo de chaquetas.

—Algo así. —Mi atención pereció en el techo del dormitorio, el desorden entremezclado con basura lo había convertido en un campo de batalla—. Pero estoy nervioso. —Un puño tembló contra mi pecho, el aroma a Maruchan me cosquilleó bajo las fosas nasales, ni siquiera habíamos tirado los empaques luego del ensayo.

—¿Por qué no intentas haciéndole un _kabedon_? —Elevé una ceja, el colchón se hundió cuando él se tiró a mi lado.

—¿Un qué? —Un grito horrorizado se ahogó en su tráquea.

—¡¿Nunca has visto los dramas coreanos?! —La indignación fue grosera—. Es cuando un chico encierra a la chica dando un golpe en la pared. —Un mal presentimiento burbujeó entre mis entrañas—. ¡Eso hace que el corazón de cualquiera lata con rapidez!

—Eso es racista. —Él alzó una ceja, irritado.

—Tú eres quien lo anda llamando _onii-chan._ —Las orejas me cosquillearon, usando el cojín le abofeteé la cara.

—¡Es mi novio! Solo yo puedo hacerlo. —Porque el mohín que me regalaba cuando lo escuchaba era demasiado adorable: él fruncía la boca, tensaba las cejas y arrugaba la nariz para moverla como si fuese un conejito, la imagen era sublime.

—Yo soy el maestro del romance entre nosotros dos, no me faltes el respeto. —La altanería chispeó en mi pecho para borrarle esa sonrisa.

—Pero tú no tienes novio. —El golpe fue bajo—. ¿Cierto? —La humillación una victoria que quedaría grabada para el resto de la eternidad.

—Eres cruel con tu mejor amigo. —Él se estiró en la cama antes de levantarse—. Ya deberíamos irnos, los bares en Chinatown son bastante populares y no quiero hacer fila. —Una chaqueta de cuero lo hizo ver aún más masculino junto a esos lentes de sol, me paré de golpe.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser hoy? —Dino Golzine me había citado durante la noche para que fuese su acompañante en esa pomposa fiesta, mis yemas acariciaron el pendiente, estaba bien—. Tuve que guardar el esmoquin cerca del evento para poder cambiarme después. —Porque él estaba a salvo.

—Mientras no tomes alcohol el director no se dará cuenta. —Me abracé a mí mismo, sabiendo que era repulsivo tener miedo cuando Jim Callenreese había criado un hombre a base de crueldad, el niño perdido no debía llorar—. ¿Ash? —Sino callarse mientras le ofrecían billetes bajo el estruendo de un flash.

—No es nada… —Si las infancias eran nubes de azúcar. ¿Por qué mis memorias estaban rancias?

—Oye. —Si la paternidad era un pétalo de rosa. ¿Qué hacía en un cementerio de espinas?—. Si ese sujeto trata de hacer algo raro no te quedes callado. —Esas palabras fueron un faro vencido en un mar muerto.

—¿Q-Qué? —La confusión me forzó a parpadear, traté de lucir fuerte, sin embargo, mis uñas ya se habían clavado a mis rodillas mientras el aire me perforaba los pulmones—. No soy una chica para que me pasen esas cosas, ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando. —Oh, pero sí lo sabía.

—Solo… —Ambos lo hacíamos—. Jamás sientas vergüenza de contarme algo, no te juzgaré. —Él estrelló un leve puñetazo en mi pecho—. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad? —Esa confesión fue ínfima e insignificante, la habíamos escrito una infinidad de veces durante los ensayos de Fish Bone.

—Sí. —Sin embargo, ahogado en la desesperanza esta lo significó _todo_. Porque estaba asustado. ¿De qué? No lo sabía, no obstante, casi haber sido vendido a Barba Azul era una cicatriz con puntos de maltrato abierto. Sino fuese por mi hermano mayor mi recuerdo estaría flotando junto a los demás cadáveres putrefactos en ese lago.

—Vamos. —Era una suerte que el título de padre viniese por sangre en lugar de méritos, sino Cape Cod sería un pueblo huérfano—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. —Negué, si ya me había jodido no permitiría que me arrebatase esta noche también.

Durante algunas horas solo quería ser el lince de Nueva York.

_Mi esperanza tenía una mirada transparente cual océano pero lóbrega como la infinidad, iba descalza plantando un camino de girasoles a sus pies mientras vendía sonrisas en un bazar._

Chinatown era la cuna del desborde, cientos de puestos con artilugios se encontraban acomodados en una estrecha avenida, negocios clandestinos desafiaban la realidad con letreros de neón y gritos altaneros, los rayos de la tarde colorearon de éxtasis la juventud, el moreno arrojó una risita pícara tras reconocer a nuestros acompañantes en la entrada del club, perdí el aliento. La chaqueta que él estaba usando era de un rosado fosforescente, sus pantalones eran demasiado alegres para la ocasión, unos adorables lentes de botella habían ocultado la infinidad de sus pestañas, la idea de vestir estos atuendos era vernos intimidantes para evitar peleas innecesarias, sin embargo, su hombro desnudo bajo una camiseta sin mangas lo hacía lucir…

—Amigo cierra la boca.

Tan sexy.

Eiji Okumura era una mezcla exquisita entre sensualidad y ternura, sus clavículas eran líneas de tentación para mi cordura, aquellas pecaminosas curvas solo resaltaron con descaro en tan ajustada camiseta, enrojecí con violencia, un penoso balbuceo fue todo lo que pude musitar. Pero esa sonrisa coqueta estaba afectando mi capacidad para pensar con claridad. Si el corazón me seguía martillando de esta manera se me saldría.

—Ash. —¿Dónde diablos podía firmar mi acta matrimonial? No era justo que él fuese así de hermoso, esto debería ser ilegal—. Te ves guapo. —Pero él murmuró eso con un mohín más dulce que el caramelo y yo…

—Eres tan bonito. —Maldición, lo amaba tanto—. Te eche de menos. —Sus manos juguetearon contra su vientre—. Siento que han pasado meses desde que te vi. —Él me sedujo con un pestañeo bajo sus lentes, le acomodé el cabello detrás de las orejas.

—Yo también. —El rubor que se posó en sus mejillas fue exquisito—. No pude concentrarme en mis clases sin ti.

—¡Se encontraron en la mañana! ¡No sean tan empalagosos! —Aunque el quejido de Yut-Lung Lee debió quebrar la tensión no lo hizo, porque era esclavo de esos grandes ojos cafés.

—Te queda bien el pendiente, _onii-chan._ —Él me acarició la oreja, sus toques se derritieron como terciopelo contra mi piel, el vientre me chispeó con un espectáculo de pirotecnia, su perfume caló hacia mis pulmones para embriagarme.

—Me gusta más en ti. —La suavidad en su sonrisa fue una sinfonía cegadora—. El color destaca mucho más en tu piel. —Él se acercó, sus yemas fueron inyecciones de endorfinas directo a mi columna vertebral—. Eres tan bonito, Ash. —Quise llorar por lo lindo que él era. ¿Cómo era posible amarlo tanto?

—Tú más. —Esto era aterrador, mientras más alto volase, más dura sería la caída, lo sabía, era estúpido enamorarse de la libertad tras una vida en jaulas—. ¿No recibirás a tu novio con un beso? —No obstante, mi mente corría al revés desde que lo vi saltar.

—Pero te di los suficientes ayer, Ibe me regañó por andar con la boca hinchada. —Queriendo hacerme el genial golpeé la pared detrás de él para poderme inclinar, la mandíbula le trepidó ante tan implacable kabedon.

—Eres cruel, _onii-chan_. —Le susurré contra la oreja—. Me tienes adicto a tus besos pero me los estás negando. —Sus palmas apretaron con fuerza mi camisa, pude sentir sus latidos dentro de mi propio pecho, sus rodillas temblaron.

—Ash…

—¡Sabía que sí funcionarían mis tácticas de seducción! —La carcajada de Yut-Lung Lee me corroyó la paciencia—. El alumno ha superado al maestro, me siento orgulloso. —La frente me punzó, su risita me cosquilleó bajo el cuello—. Pero ya deberíamos movernos, pueden comerse adentro. —Acomodé mi brazo sobre su cintura, esperando que pronto esa fuese mi realidad.

El ambiente nos abofeteó apenas cruzamos una delgada cortina metálica, decenas de personas nos recibieron danzando cubiertas de sudor entremezclado con escarcha bajo luces de neón, la música aturdió el último de mis sentidos, los gritos se agolparon contra mis tímpanos, el aroma del alcohol fue más pesado que el éxtasis, fue una experiencia psicodélica, nunca había contemplado algo así en mi pueblo. El guitarrista nos arrastró hacia una mesa cerca de la barra, antes de darnos cuenta ya teníamos una torre de latas de cerveza al frente de nosotros, vacilé antes de tomarla, un solo trago no me haría daño.

¿Verdad?

—¿Qué se supone que estamos celebrando? —La voz de la víbora se empañó por el dulzor del alcohol.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Shorter bebió una lata de golpe—. ¡Falta solo una semana para la competencia! ¡Los vamos a destrozar! —Sonreí contra la anilla, los ensayos habían sido garrafales desde que anunciamos nuestra participación, aunque el cansancio me destrozó la cordura era divertido estar en Fish Bone.

—¿Se van a enfrentar a la banda de Arthur? —Mi primer instinto fue temer, sin embargo, cuando mi mirada se conectó con la suya bajo el candoroso bamboleo del neón no pude hacer más que suspirar.

—Ese es el plan. —Porque él me estaba vislumbrando como si fuese el ser humano más especial en todo el universo—. Esa escoria no es rival para el poderoso lince de Nueva York. —Y porque esas relucientes obsidianas lo musitaron yo se lo creí—. ¿Cierto, Ash?

—Sí. —Mi mentón cayó contra mi palma, la inocencia de esa sonrisa me pareció adictiva, la mandíbula se me cayó cuando su chaqueta dejó al descubierto su hombro—. Si ganamos es porque tú me acompañaste a los ensayos. —Su sonrojo fue adorable.

—No es verdad, tú eres un cantante genial porque tienes talento. —El tintinear de las luces cubrió el anhelo—. Además, me gusta verte practicar, que te esfuerces tan duro es inspirador.

—Bones ya te hizo parte oficial de la banda como tramoyista. —Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron sobre la mesa, con un sorbo de cerveza me traté de dar valor, no obstante, estaba ahogado en estos sentimientos—. Aunque prefiero que seas mi animadora.

—Siempre seré la primera persona en apoyarte. —Aunque el aire estaba frío su tacto me quemó—. Te amo.

—¿Por qué nosotros no podemos ser así? —El quejido de mi mejor amigo consiguió que un estridente escarlata tiñese las mejillas de esa belleza fatídica—. Yo también quiero amor. —Yut-Lung Lee alzó una ceja, ofendido.

—Nosotros no somos pareja. —Un mohín penoso se ocultó bajo la lata—. Pero podrías preguntármelo luego de la competencia. —La mueca boba que trazó fue inolvidable, chasqueé la lengua, ellos eran realmente asquerosos.

—Vayamos a bailar. —Con un último brindis la noche se tornó irreal.

La pista se tiñó de terciopelo, las luces lo bañaron para que perdiese el aliento con semejante tentación, el tiempo se congeló con el compás de la canción, el mundo desapareció para que solo existiésemos nosotros dos bajo el fulgor del neón. Me empapé de adrenalina mientras guiaba sus movimientos, acomodé mis manos bajo esa descarada camiseta negra, tocar su vientre desnudo fue delicioso, su cabello cosquilleó contra mi mentón, la fricción entre nuestras caderas fue un derroche de sensualidad, su perfume me emborrachó. Las caricias fueron descaradas y placenteras, él suspiró cuando le besé el cuello, él presionó los párpados antes de echar su nuca hacia atrás y dejarse llevar, me mordí la boca, él era _tan_ erótico. Él se robó hasta el último reflector con una risa coqueta, sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi espalda, nuestras piernas se acariciaron en un ansioso bamboleo. Pero quería más.

Necesitaba mucho más de él.

—Has mejorado en esto. —Mis palmas se deslizaron por su cintura, su chaqueta cayó hacia el suelo en algún punto del manoseo, pero tocarlo se sentía _tan bien_ —. Ahora luces como todo un profesional bailando. —Esto era peligroso.

—Mira quien lo dice. —La sonrisa coqueta que él me entregó me quemó el estómago, mis palmas descendieron hacia su cadera con hambre, ser tan sexy debería estar prohibido. ¿Cómo era posible que lo desease tanto? Mierda, él me encantaba—. ¿Quién te ayudó a vestirte?

—Yut. —Que él me mirase con tan tentadora expresión fue arrebatador—. ¿Se ve mal? —Sus toques se derritieron contra mi nuca.

—Me dejaste boquiabierto, pensé que te veías guapo con tu uniforme de pertiguista, pero… —Anulé la distancia entre nosotros dos—. Maldición, me traes loco. —Aunque ambos estábamos empapados de éxtasis esto no era suficiente.

—Lo dice quien tiene su propio club de fanáticas. —Su puchero me flechó, sus dedos juguetearon entre mis cabellos para dejarme sin aire—. Las chicas ya te están haciendo campaña y la competencia ni siquiera ha empezado. —Verlo enfurruñado fue adorable. Aunque no sabía bailar con descaro esto era mágico.

Porque era con él.

—¿Celoso, _onii-chan_? —Aún bajo el candor de la multitud me acerqué, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados como los polos opuestos de un imán.

—Sí. —Que su piel estuviese perlada por el sudor en un atuendo ridículamente obsceno no ayudaba a mi cordura—. Pero no las puedo culpar, mi novio es realmente genial.

—Tú eres el Fly boy. —Aquel roce tuvo un sabor fogoso, la lentitud del coqueteo fue tortuosa—. También tienes tu propio club de fanáticas. —Él sonrió con altanería.

—Eso es verdad. —El orgullo en su mohín me provocó—. Más ahora que el equipo me ha reconocido como su saltador estrella.

—¿Debería ponerme celoso? —Delineé sus mejillas con suavidad—. ¿Debo ir a hacerte barra a los ensayos para marcar territorio? —Él me traía loco, cada cosa de él me fascinaba, mis dedos acariciaron el pendiente, sabiendo que esto era especial.

—Mientras no uses un uniforme de animadora puedes hacerlo.

—Ese puedo usarlo cuando estemos a solas. —Hasta las orejas le enrojecieron cuando musité aquello—. O puedes ponértelo tú para felicitarme, una falda luciría muy bien tus piernas. —El brillo pícaro que chispeó en esos grandes ojos cafés me atontó.

—Eso lo veremos si ganas, Aslan. —Mi nombre se deslizó por su lengua con un erotismo impresionante, aborrecía mi identidad porque me la puso una mujer que desapareció, sin embargo, si él lo pronunciaba con semejante cariño.

—Eiji… —Esto era inevitable, ¿verdad?—. Eres demasiado denso. —Yo estaba destinado a enamorarme de esta persona.

—¿Qué…? —Sus palabras perecieron en mi boca.

Él se derritió en lo ferviente de las caricias, él se aferró con fuerza para sucumbir en tan prohibido toque, sus manos dejaron llamas en cada retazo que coloreó, su esencia caló hasta lo más recóndito de mi cordura, era adicto a Eiji Okumura. Besarlo fue venenoso, exquisito y delirante. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Qué había pasado con el virgen que tartamudeaba? Nada de eso me importó, lo último que supe fue que él estaba apoyado en el lavamanos con sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera mientras jadeaba por el vaivén entre nuestras lenguas, sus puños se aferraron a mis hombros, apreté su trasero, desear a una persona era un sentimiento sumamente extraño. Ahora que lo había descubierto no creía poder pararlo. Lo quería todo de él.

—A-Ash… —Y anhelaba darle mi alma entera durante nuestra eternidad. Él tembló, mis palmas se colaron por esa descarada camiseta, tiré de su labio inferior con un mordisco, beber alcohol era un deleite si era de su boca.

—Creo que tomamos demasiado. —Pero la cerveza no era lo que me tenía mareado.

—Creo que sí. —Sino el brillo oscuro que chispeó en esas obsidianas, sus dedos se crisparon sobre el lavamanos, él dejó que lo acercara, no hubo piedad en el roce entre nuestras caderas—. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. —Uno de sus tirantes se había caído, su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado, su mirada yacía perdida.

—¿No quieres hacer esto conmigo? —Él sonrió, atontado.

—Claro que sí. —Ahora eran sus manos las que recorrían con descaro mi espalda—. Pero no creo que debamos hacerlo aquí. —Y algo que se escuchaba tan complicado y penoso de hablar lo aclaramos con una impresionante naturalidad. El mundo cobraba una coherencia abrumadora cuando se trataba de él.

—Lamento lo del otro día. —Sus muslos se tensaron alrededor de mi pelvis —Lo escuchaste, ¿verdad?— El rubor se le expandió desde la nariz hacia los mofletes—. Solo… —Sus movimientos cesaron encima de mi piel.

—No te disculpes. —Él bajó el mentón, su respiración se acribilló contra mi pecho, los botones de mi camisa eran un desastre gracias a él—. Yo estaba igual. —Parpadeé, confundido.

—¿Tú? —Su ceño se arqueó—. ¿También te sientes así?

—¡Claro que sí! Mi novio es un hombre increíblemente guapo. ¿Qué esperabas? —El rostro se me incendió—. Además, esta es la primera vez que me tocan así. —La timidez en esa confesión me arrebató el aire, relajé los hombros, el tenue parpadeo de las luces le confirió un fulgor etéreo en ese baño de mala muerte.

—También la mía. —De repente ambos nos profesamos cohibidos—. Me cuesta controlarme porque me gustas mucho. —Un repentino tartamudeo mató la galantería—. ¿No he hecho nada que te desagrade? —Él negó, sus dedos se relajaron sobre mi clavícula, él me empezó a acariciar como si fuese un gatito mimoso.

—No. —El goteo del lavamanos me quitó la borrachera—. Me encanta todo lo que me haces, Aslan. —Joder. ¿Cómo diablos alguien podía ser tan tierno y sexy al mismo tiempo? ¡Esto no era justo! Mi corazón no lo soportaría, ni siquiera estaba pensando, él había chispeado la última de mis neuronas.

—Te amo. —Ambos reímos con torpeza antes de besarnos con suavidad—. Mucho.

—¿No deberías estar en la fiesta con el director? —Esa pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—Sí… —Pero estaba bien, me había divertido esta noche, él estaba entre mis brazos, teníamos un pendiente que reiteraba nuestras promesas—. Debería. —Todo estaría bien.

—¿Ash?

—Tienes razón, voy a llegar tarde. —Me aparté, mareado—. Tengo el esmoquin guardado cerca del hotel. —Pero él me sostuvo antes de que me pudiese desmoronar, presioné los párpados, tratando de memorizar la calidez de su palma contra mi frente.

—No te ves bien. —Su padre estaba siendo atendido por una clínica de calidad, una beca deportiva le había sido conferida, él volaría más alto que nadie en esa competencia—. ¿Está pasando algo? —Eso era todo lo que importaba, mientras él fuese feliz…

—No. —Podía ser fuerte por los dos—. Todo está bien.

_Mi sufrimiento tenía noches estrelladas bajo pestañas de ensueño, sus sonrisas coloreaban dulzor en un pedazo de espejo quebrado._

Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué hacia aquel pretencioso hotel, el aroma a vino entremezclado con perfumes onerosos me retorció las entrañas, un ostentoso candelabro tintineó sobre el escenario, la resaca se me redujo a un putrefacto revoltijo cuando él me encontró. Aquella rancia fragancia a Old Spice aplacó el dulzor, el esmoquin que me había comprado se convirtió en una prisión, las risas me fastidiaron, mis piernas se convirtieron en cristal. Estaba afiebrado. El sudor corrió como lluvia para lavar mis pecados.

—Llegas tarde. —Él apoyó su palma en mi espalda—. Veo que te hiciste la perforación. —Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron hacia mi oreja tirité. Sí, sabía que era una estupidez porque yo era un hombre y no estaba pasando _nada_ , sin embargo, la sensación me hizo sentir tan…

Sucio.

—El taxi se demoró. —Ni siquiera le dio importancia a mi respuesta.

—Te compré algo mucho más hermoso que esa baratija. —En medio de una multitud de pretensiones él me ofreció una pequeña caja de terciopelo, un jade se encontraba en su interior—. Póntelo. —Pero este aro de pareja era especial, si me lo quitaba…

—No. —Mi Eiji—. Esta noche no, por favor. —No soportaría si lo perdía.

—No te lo estaba preguntando. —Ni siquiera esperó a que reaccionase, él solo me arrancó el pendiente para adornarme con el jade que había comprado, como si fuese de su propiedad, su aliento chocó con mi cuello, pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi corbata—. Mucho mejor.

—Pero… —Aquel arete de obsidiana pendía en mis palmas, lo escogimos juntos camino a la universidad, me gustó porque la profundidad de la gema me recordó a sus ojos, ahora parecía tan muerto sin su otra mitad.

—¿Revisaste tu cuenta de banco?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —Su mano descendió hacia mi cintura.

—Te deposité una generosa cantidad de dinero para la batalla de bandas. —Él me arrastró por el salón como si fuese un animal de exhibición —Ni siquiera tienes una guitarra. ¿Cómo pretendías concursar? —La altanería en su sonrisa me cerró la garganta, este era el precio que debía pagar, ¿verdad? Solo debía quedarme quieto y esperar a que se terminara.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? —El brillo que se posó en sus pupilas fue macabro, quise retroceder, no obstante, su mano había apretado la mía.

—Solo tu compañía. —Él besó mi mejilla—. Hazme lucir bien frente a los demás. —Y fue horroroso.

Sí, era una tontería porque no se estaba sobrepasando, sin embargo, no pude desconectarme más de la situación, porque este era mi cuerpo, los mofletes que Max tiraba en las mañanas para regañarme, las manos que recorrían la silueta de mi novio como si fuese un lienzo, las piernas que usaba para brillar en el equipo de béisbol, de repente todo esto era de él. Temblé, sabiendo que era un trapo inmundo. No era nada terrible, solo me estaba tocando desde la espalda hacia la cadera o presionando sus labios de manera casual en mis nudillos, no obstante, eso me dejó vacío.

Él hizo lo que quiso conmigo y yo no tuve derecho a reclamar, esa impotencia…

—Trajiste un ejemplar bastante atractivo a esta reunión. —Este era el cuerpo que utilizaba todos los días, no podía escapar por mucho que quisiera.

—Gracias, me he encariñado mucho con él. —Él pasó su mano sobre mi cabello con una paternidad escalofriante—. Tiene un grandioso futuro por delante. —Jim Callenreese se sentiría orgulloso si me viese así de quebrado.

—El último chico que trajiste armó un escándalo, la policía ha estado encima del Club Cod desde entonces. —Había otro muchacho al lado de ese hombre, él no dejaba de tiritar, su atención se encontraba clavada al piso.

—Lo sé Marvin, por eso estoy tomando medidas _especiales_ con este. —¿Qué diablos era este carnaval de miseria? Oh, pero un profesor tenía el deber de proteger al aspirante, así que esto estaba bien, seguramente era normal y yo estaba delirando.

—Yo hago que los míos firmen un acuerdo de confidencialidad. —El aspecto de ese otro sujeto era grotesco, parecía un maldito cerdo con semejante barriga—. Nadie se enterara si puedes chantajearlos. —Sus dedos fueron témpanos contra mi columna vertebral.

—Tengo algo mucho mejor que eso. —Era verdad, porque haría lo que fuese con tal de mantenerlo a salvo—. Es emocionante poder domesticar a un lince. —Si podía ayudar a su papá en el hospital, si podía aminorar su carga con un poco de dinero, claro que lo haría. Porque lo amaba más a mi propia vida.

—Su mirada es aterradora. —Como si fuese propiedad pública ese tipejo me sostuvo del mentón—. Pero que buena expresión, si te llegas a aburrir de él me lo puedes vender. —Y otra vez era lo mismo solo que Griffin ya no estaba acá para salvarme.

—Si se porta mal lo consideraré.

Traté de abstraerme de la situación, bebí buen vino, me alabaron personas importantes, me contemplaron cual pieza de museo, la estridencia del lujo fue un contraste violento para el bar de mala muerte en donde acababa de estar, sin embargo, este mundo era tan falso que dolía. Porque bajo cada risa sabía que algo se estaba marchitando, solo quería que se acabara, estaba bien, él me dejaría ir y podría ducharme hasta quitarme su nauseabundo toque de la piel. Estaba haciendo lo correcto por él.

—Los has dejado maravillados a todos esta noche. —Traté de concentrarme en esas palabras, sin embargo, el sudor me estaba quemando—. Pero necesitas practicar tu etiqueta para el siguiente evento. —La sorpresa me perforó el corazón.

—¿Siguiente? —Me sentía famélico, el cansancio me había abofeteado ante tanto cinismo, ni siquiera podía mantenerme de pie sin su ayuda, estaba pálido, la vista se me nubló, pero lo único que había tomado era esa asquerosa champaña.

—Claro que sí. —Él apoyó su mano contra mi frente, apreté los párpados con fuerza, el tacto se profesó tan diferente al que mi adoración me regaló—. Estás ardiendo en fiebre, deja que te lleve a casa.

—No, puedo llamar a mi tutor. —Aunque sabía que el anciano se enfadaría prefería eso a someterme en la oscuridad con él.

—Tonterías, te ves terrible. —Él apoyó mi brazo sobre su hombro, ni siquiera lo pude quitar, estaba agotado, tenía mucho sueño. ¿Debí desayunar mejor? Pero no quería vomitar en el bar, sus manos me sostuvieron de la cintura como si fuese una muñeca de trapo—. Yo me haré cargo de ti.

—No es necesario. —No tuve energía para batallar, los párpados me pesaron como anclas.

—No te preocupes, tengo mi auto por acá. —Él me llevó hacia las afueras del hotel, mis zapatos se arrastraron por el pavimento para dejar un camino de cera. Necesitaba correr, no obstante, era imposible y lo sabía. Pero este era el precio que había elegido pagar, ¿no? Esto no era Cape Cod, acá no pasaban cosas malas.

—¡Ash! —Bastó escuchar su voz para que mis sentidos se agudizaran—. ¿Él está bien? —La boca me tembló, el corazón se me quebró, él me había esperado durante toda la noche con un ramo de girasoles, justo como me dijo que lo haría.

—No te preocupes jovencito, yo me lo llevaré. —Pero él no lo escuchó, él me sacó de sus brazos para rodearme con recelo, las flores quedaron aplastadas contra mi pecho.

—Mi tutor nos está esperando en el estacionamiento, agradezco su amabilidad.

—Ya veo. —Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su desdén—. Nos vemos pronto, joven Callenreese. —Tan solo se dio la vuelta para desaparecer.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Sabía que era mala idea pasar al bar antes del evento! —Lo apreté con fuerza, como si mi vida dependiese de este momento—. ¿Ash? —Pero de esa manera se sentía.

—Gracias por venir por mí. —Ni siquiera intenté detenerme cuando mis rodillas cedieron y caímos hacia el suelo, apenas pude controlar las arcadas—. Gracias.

—¿Te fue mal? —Esa ingenuidad me destrozó—. No llores por favor, habrán más oportunidades, eres muy talentoso. —Solo fui consciente de mi tristeza cuando él me limpió las lágrimas con una impresionante ternura.

—Me fue bien, gané fondos para la banda. —El ácido me quemó la garganta, mis tripas se retorcieron ante semejante impotencia, un sollozo escapó bajo una patética sonrisa—. Me fue muy bien pero comí algo en mal estado. —Las caricias contra mi espalda fueron crueles.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

—¿No se lo puedes pedir a Ibe? —Aun con la vista nublada pude distinguir un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Él era tan hermoso.

—Mentí, él no sabe sobre esto. —Ambos permanecimos en el suelo, flotando en este pedazo de incertidumbre, estaba exhausto—. Pero parecías muy angustiado, creí que lo mejor sería intervenir. —Y aunque yo estaba usando mi último trozo de cordura para mantenerme fuerte, él había escuchado a ese niño aterrado.

—¿Entonces podemos ir a tu dormitorio a ver una película? —Retrocedí apenas él me trató de tocar—. Estoy sudando, no te quiero ensuciar. —Porque mi cuerpo, algo sagrado, ahora estaba marcado por sus manos.

Y sí, era una tontería porque no pasó nada.

—Vamos. —Pero no pude quitarme la sensación de que me había roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si nos deberíamos ver de una a dos semanas, muchas gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer.  
> ¡Cuídense!


	13. Capítulo 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Llegue antes con capítulo, muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el cariño para leer.   
> ¡Espero que les guste!

_En un cielo de marfil fueron sus risas las que plantaron una infinidad de pétalos dorados._

—¡Ash! ¡No seas infantil! —Pero él no se detuvo—. ¡Bájame! —Sin importar lo fuerte que patalease aquella carrera fue inevitable.

—¡Abran paso! —Lo último que supe fue que me habían arrojado a la piscina, aquella refrescante sensación caló hacia la última fibra de mi voluntad, el aroma a cloro me cosquilleó en la nariz, aún sumergido alcé el mentón, el agua poseía una impresionante claridad. Ese verde tormentoso contra las burbujas fue una oda para la beldad.

—¡Ash! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —El nombrado me había sacado hacia la superficie con un abrazo en la cintura, la realidad me estalló en los tímpanos, sus cabellos eran un desastre dorado, una mueca divertida me robó la respiración.

—No te ibas a meter sino te ayudaba, _onii-chan._ —Rodé los ojos.

—¡Claro que no! Es más de media noche. —Enfoqué mi atención en el gimnasio, era curioso, de alguna manera los colores se profesaban más vibrantes bajo las luces artificiales, el contraste resultaba casi transparente.

—¡Muévanse! —No tuvimos oportunidad de reaccionar antes de que Shorter se aventase con violencia hacia agua, el salado sabor a limpiador me llenó las fosas nasales, tosí.

—¡Acababa de peinarme! —La elegante coleta de Yut-Lung Lee se vio reducida a una triste maraña azabache, el tecladista se le acercó con un flotador de cocodrilo—. ¿Qué? —La atención de Bones fue robada por esa belleza fatídica, sus pataleos cesaron.

—Realmente eres un niño. —Las mejillas le enrojecieron—. Pensé que encontraría pechos pero eres plano, que decepción. —La saña castañeó con ferocidad entre sus dientes—. ¿Puedo tocarte para comprobar? Tus pezones son rosaditos.

—¡No le mires los pezones a mi novio! —Shorter abrazó a Yut-Lung Lee con recelo—. Hombre, ten un poco de decencia.

—No soy tu novio. —El romance pereció.

—¿Entonces, puedo tocarlos? —Contuve una carcajada ante tan bizarra situación, mi mejor amigo parecía a punto de cometer un crimen de odio.

—¡Bola de cañón! —El desastre fue inminente.

Una exuberante cantidad de agua llegó con una despiadada velocidad para empujarnos hacia la orilla luego de la acrobacia de Kong. Tomé aire con fuerza antes de apretar los párpados y sentir como mi espalda chocaba contra el concreto, los brazos de mi novio forjaron un refugio alrededor de mi cintura. Tragué, constipado, las mejillas me quemaron con un calor insoportable cuando lo contemplé. Las gotas se habían adherido a sus pestañas con una delicadeza sublime, la leve capa de humedad solo le confirió un esplendor de porcelana a tan imponente silueta, aquel traje de baño escarlata se ajustaba con _demasiada_ naturalidad a los huesos de sus caderas, mis manos se crisparon hacia mi pecho. ¿Cómo diablos tenía tan buenos abdominales si era más joven? Él era hermoso. El rocío delineó desde su clavícula hasta su vientre, el brillo perfiló sus oblicuos para perderse por el elástico de la prenda.

_Oh, Dios._

—¿Eh? —Un altanero mohín ofuscó la galantería—. Parece que te quedaste embobado con mi belleza. —Cerré la mandíbula.

—No es verdad. —Pero él ya me había hipnotizado. Adoraba la divergencia que esos ojos desprendían, eran imponentes cual depredador pero tan dulces que se derretían como azúcar en mi cordura.

—Pero yo sí estoy atontado contigo. —Él se inclinó hacia mi oreja—. Te ves muy sensual con ese traje de baño de Nori Nori. —Sus dientes tiraron de mi pendiente, el calor fue insoportable.

—No me molestes. —Él me arrimó, olvidé cómo respirar al tenerlo encima.

—No lo hago. —La ansiedad congeló el tiempo—. ¿Necesito coquetearte con aún más descaro para que entiendas el mensaje? —Sus piernas separaron mis rodillas, sus toques fueron mortíferos en mi cintura, contuve un jadeo, él estaba demasiado cerca en esa inmensa piscina—. _Onii-chan_.

—Ash… —El rostro me calcinó bajo tan socarrona mueca, tragué con dificultad, tratando de recobrar la compostura—. ¿Te sientes nervioso por la presentación de hoy? —Esta era una terrible idea, mis pensamientos se nublaron bajo aquella tortuosa electricidad. Él sonrió, los latidos se me agolparon en la garganta.

—No lo estoy. —Sus dedos delinearon mi espalda con una despiadada lentitud, él descendió hacia mi cadera—. Porque tú estarás en el público para animarme. —Alcé el mentón, su aliento erizó mi cuello, tenerlo casi desnudo era un problema. Que por favor me tocase más.

—C-Claro. —Mis orejas humearon, aún bajo la agradable sensación del agua me derretí entre sus brazos—. Estaré en primera fila, listo para apoyarte. —Mis yemas acariciaron su pendiente, sonreí, a pesar de compartir la misma promesa a él se le veía mucho mejor. Lo amaba tanto.

—Eiji. —Él deslizó mi nombre por su lengua con una sensualidad implacable, esos ronroneos eran pecaminosos—. Me estás tentando con esa expresión. —Mis dedos se crisparon en sus hombros, sus palmas apretaron mi trasero, sus labios perfilaron mi clavícula.

—¿Qué expresión se supone que es esa? —Estaba a su merced, eso me encantaba.

—Una que pide a gritos por un beso. —Olvidé lo efímero en esa perpetuidad esmeralda. 

—Entonces… —Una risita nerviosa pendió en el vapor—. Compláceme, Aslan. —La coquetería en su sonrisa fue injusta.

Sus labios se derritieron entre los míos con una impresionante dulzura, la pasión en ese beso me abrumó, enredé mis dedos en una infinidad dorada mientras dejaba que él me devorase en la ligereza del agua, él presionó sus piernas con una impaciencia violenta, sus manos ascendieron hacia mi cuello para finalmente enmarcar mi rostro, él me tocó descaradamente, una sinfonía de mariposas nos envolvió, solo flotamos. Era un adicto a este sabor. Tirité cuando él me mordió para pedir mayor intimidad, me estremecí en la profundidad de las caricias. Ni siquiera sentí el tenue sabor a sal en su lengua, él me apoyó contra la pared hasta que nuestros cuerpos se fundieron, encajábamos a la perfección.

—E-Eiji…

Su respiración resonó entrecortada, sus labios ya se encontraban hinchados gracias a nuestra sesión de besos previa, una adorable sonrisa centelleó contra el reflejo del agua, la intensidad con la que fulguraron esos jades me arrebató el aliento. No cabía duda de que el lince de Nueva York era el hombre más hermoso que existía sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Me gustas tanto. —Con una repentina timidez él dejó que su mentón reposase encima de mi hombro, fue embriagador, el agua arremetiendo contra mi pecho me volvió _demasiado_ consciente de esos roces—. Siento que voy a enloquecer de lo mucho que te amo. —Me aferré con fuerza a su espalda, él era cálido.

—Ash. —La diferencia entre nuestras contexturas se tornó obvia en sus brazos—. Te amo también. —Pero esas palabras eran insuficientes para expresar tan desmesurado amor.

—¡No se pongan empalagosos ahora! —La mueca de Yut-Lung Lee fue pura indignación—. No quiero presenciar una escena de pornografía acá.

—¡Yut! —Pero mi novio solo se restregó de manera mimosa contra mi pecho, sus cabellos cosquillearon debajo de mi nariz, su aroma encendió chispas en mis pulmones. ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan bien?—. ¿Esto les parece una buena idea? —La banda intercambió una mueca perpleja—. Colarnos a la piscina antes del concurso.

—Claro que sí. —Shorter estaba flotando de espaldas, aquel llamativo mohicano seguía intacto gracias al fijador—. Teníamos que matar tiempo de todas maneras. ¿Qué mejor forma que irrumpir en la universidad? —Pero si nos atrapaban estábamos muerto. Suspiré, esto era una estupidez, sin embargo, fue imposible decirle que no a esa expresión de gatito herido.

—Sigue siendo un plan estúpido. —La voz de Ash se agolpó en mi cuello, la electricidad hirvió en mi sangre—. Vamos a estar cansados para la presentación.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste? —El rostro se le tiñó de un estridente escarlata.

—¡Solo querías ver a Eiji con traje de baño! —Ahora era yo el avergonzado—. ¡Marrano! ¡Te acusaré con Ibe!

—¡No es verdad! —Pero Bones le sacó la lengua antes de huir en su flotador de cocodrilo, él me acunó con recelo—. Me escabullí para que el anciano no se enterase de esto, sino me iba a delatar con Griffin. —Aunque la noche estaba helada, me hallaba sumergido en fuego—. Es un viejo chismoso.

—Pero él te hubiese venido a apoyar, le encantaría escucharte cantar. —El agua nos arrulló, mecerlo fue un delirio mortífero.

—¡Exacto! No quiero que mi club de fanáticos parezca sacado de un asilo. —Reí, él era un niño.

—¿Te sientes avergonzado? —La piel se me erizó ante tan adorable timidez—. Eso es lindo.

—Tú eres lindo.

—Tú lo eres más. —Las mariposas aletearon en mi estómago sin piedad.

—Gracias por apoyarme en esto, es importante para mí. —Sonreí, parándome en la punta de mis pies para alcanzarlo—. Quería que vinieras. —El suelo estaba resbaloso, aquellas luces artificiales convirtieron en estrellas las gotas en su piel, él era una galaxia excelsa, le acomodé un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Porque es importante para ti también lo es para mí. —La conmoción fue preciosa.

—Soy tan afortunado. —Me encogí, sabiendo que yo lo era.

Estuvimos horas nadando en la piscina, Bones se encargó de darnos un paseo a todos arriba de su flotador, Kong interrumpió la calma para alardear la maestría en sus trucos, Yut-Lung Lee trató de tomar el sol durante la noche mientras el guitarrista ponía en práctica sus tácticas de seducción. Fue extraño, aunque sabía que tendría dos horas para dormir antes de mi entrenamiento chispas colorearon la remembranza y pirotecnia ahogó mi corazón, poder apoyar a Ash me hacía feliz. Sí, era tonto porque aquel desmesurado talento no precisaba de un pilar de cristal, pero aún así, en mi propio egoísmo escogí creer que lo significaba. Estaba agradecido y orgulloso de poder compartir con tan brillante y milagrosa fuerza vital.

Amarlo era aterrador.

Ambos acabamos tendidos a las afueras del gimnasio mientras los demás continuaban con la fiesta. La facultad era magnánima, frondosos e imponentes árboles se bambolearon bajo una infinidad de estrellas, aunque nos habíamos secado la humedad se hallaba impregnada entre el pasto y nuestros trajes de baño. La estridencia de mis latidos pereció bajo el cántico de las luciérnagas, este era nuestro retazo de irrealidad. Lo miré, completamente embelesado, su cabello era un cascada dorada encima de pétalos de rosas, hojas secas se le habían pegado a la piel, su nariz había enrojecido por el frío, aun así, él era la imagen más majestuosa que jamás hubiese contemplado. Él solo llegó a mi vida cuando tenía las alas quebradas para impulsarme a volar, no quería, no necesitaba de esto, sin embargo, ya no era capaz de seguir sin él. Estaba tan enamorado, anhelaba hacerme más fuerte para convertirme en un soporte inquebrantable. 

—Eiji… —La bruma suspendió hacia la luna, el fulgor se enredó en su flequillo. Él se volteó, con lentitud—. ¿Te gustaría visitar Cape Cod? —La perplejidad congeló la realidad.

—¿Tu pueblo? —Sabía que su padre era una cicatriz abierta, no pretendía hacerle daño indagando más, sin embargo, era triste quedarse afuera.

—Sí. —Sus dedos se hundieron en la maleza—. Pronto será mi cumpleaños, Griffin quiere que vaya de visita. —Imité su posición para quedar de frente, el bamboleo de las flores cosquilleó contra mis mejillas, el aroma a primavera me embriagó.

—¿Quieres que esté ahí? —Él asintió, apenado.

—Es tonto, lo sé. —Nuestras manos se buscaron bajo la complicidad de la noche—. Además mi papá es insoportable, estoy asustado de que él reaccione mal a nuestra relación. —La nitidez se empañó por la congoja—. Mejor no, es una terrible idea. —Él se ahogó, si pudiese recuperarlo todo juro que lo sacaría de la marea. 

—Ash. —Mis yemas memorizaron su rostro—. No me tienes que presentar como tu novio, está bien si para ellos solo soy un amigo. —Aunque aborrecía ser un secreto, no lo presionaría—. Pero quiero estar ahí para ti. —Claro que era doloroso meterse en un armario, mi alma se encontraba plagada de heridas incoloras, el despecho fue la tempestad que hundió mis sueños. 

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, es una celebración especial. —Pero lo amaba—. Incluso puedo preparar natto para impresionar a mi suegro. —Y la ternura de esa sonrisa valía desteñirse por la pena.

—¿Quieres impresionarlo o cometer un homicidio involuntario? —Inflé las mejillas.

—Eres malo. —Su risa fue primavera en mi nariz, tirité cuando sus manos se posaron contra mi espalda, era abrumador profesarse tan cómodo en esta sinestesia de almas—. ¿Qué quieres de regalo? Puedes pedirme lo que sea, tengo dinero ahorrado.

—Poder verte. —El sonrojo fue imposible de disimular—. Quiero verte cada día por el resto de mi vida, ese sería el mejor regalo.

—Eso es cursi. —Me traté de ocultar, sin embargo, sus palmas ya se habían deslizado por mi mentón.

—Lo es. —Mientras más me tocaba más nervioso me profesaba—. Odio mi cumpleaños, desde que Griffin comenzó a trabajar me tuve que resignar a pasarlos solo, el viejo ni siquiera me saludaba. —Su voz trepidó—. Era doloroso, así que poder verte me hace feliz.

—Pues este año me aseguraré de hacerlo especial. —La galantería dio paso a una expresión mucho más adorable—. Te compraré el peluche de Nori Nori más grande que encuentre y te hornearé pastel de calabaza. —De mejillas sonrosadas, ojos grandes y cejas arqueadas.

—¡Eiji! —Su puchero me hizo reír—. ¿Quieres torturarme? —Apreté mi estómago con fuerza, la fricción contra el pasto me hizo cosquillas, la carcajada fue violenta.

—Tal vez. —Él chasqueó la lengua—. Le preguntaré a Griffin antes para saber si es una buena idea. —Molestarlo era mi deleite culposo—. No te enfades. —Aunque le apreté la nariz él no reaccionó. No éramos más que dos chicos idiotas completamente enamorados.

—Eres cruel, retractaré mi invitación. —Me acerqué hacia él, sus manos lo traicionaron para envolverme, la electricidad se me agolpó en la columna vertebral.

—Por favor, Ash. —Él no cedió—. Cariño, lo lamento. —Las orejas le estallaron en escarlata, la mandíbula le tembló, su pulso se disparó contra mi pecho.

—Estás haciendo trampa. —Lo sabía, no obstante, poder contemplar esta faceta del imponente lince de Nueva York era surreal.

—Tú comenzaste.

—¡No es verdad! —Estar abrazados, semi desnudos, en medio de la facultad fue especial—. Eiji… —El ambiente cambió—. ¿Cómo está tu papá? —La amargura me secó la boca, suspiré, sus yemas navegaron desde mis mejillas hacia mi mentón.

—Mejor. —La tormenta arremetió contra mi farol congelado—. No tengo muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso. —Sus hombros crujieron en una cama de hojas secas.

—¿Por qué? —Me acerqué, dejando que él me envolviese—. Lo siento, no tienes que contarme. —No quería cargarlo con mis problemas antes de la presentación, sin embargo, acá estaba. 

—Mis padres se quieren divorciar. —Cayéndome a pedazos bajo la ruleta rusa del destino—. Es lo mejor, se la pasan peleando, pero… —Mis puños se crisparon encima de mi pecho, nuestras piernas se enredaron en la humedad—. Estoy asustado.

—Eiji. —Él me abrazó con fuerza—. Estoy contigo. —Y aunque era una estupidez lamentarse por esto, dejé que él me consolara.

_En un océano desteñido fueron sus jades los que inmortalizaron el color._

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de la presentación nos encaminamos hacia los camarines para alistarnos, con los atuendos que había elegido mi mejor amigo, Fish Bone fue la encarnación del rock. Nos mantuvimos ansiosos durante el trayecto, la camioneta de Shorter apestaba a hamburguesas, ropa interior se encontraba esparcida por doquier, me tuve que sentar en el regazo de Ash para que todos cupiésemos en el interior. Sus brazos forjaron un cinturón de seguridad alrededor de mi vientre, él dejó caer su mentón encima de mi hombro, me aferré con fuerza a este retazo de felicidad. Era vergonzoso anhelarlo tanto, no obstante, daba igual.

Porque se sentía _tan bien_ amarlo.

El local del concierto era gigantesco, un imponente escenario yacía bajo una infinidad de luces estrambóticas, decenas de personas se habían acumulado alrededor de la barra mientras alzaban vasos con alcohol, el aroma del metal entremezclado con la chatarra me revolvió el estómago. Nos mantuvimos abrazados mientras las demás bandas se presentaban, el talento chispeó bajo las notas musicales, los estilos fueron un mosaico de sinestesia, las letras eran potentes, las declaraciones audaces. Ash absorbió la música con una concentración implacable, el asombro que centelleó en sus pupilas fue casi infantil, reí, sabiendo que era peligroso que me encantase tanto.

—Somos los siguientes. —Los reflectores habían bajado, sus palmas tiritaron alrededor de mi vientre, me había puesto una camiseta con el logo de la banda para apoyarlo—. No estoy listo.

—No es momento de hacer berrinches. —Pero él hundió su rostro contra mi espalda como protesta—. No eres un niño.

—Ya no quiero subir. —Me di vueltas para poderlo contemplar.

—¿El pequeño Aslan necesita mimos como motivación? —Él apretó los párpados con fuerza antes de asentir, deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, a pesar de sus burlas me alcé en la punta de mis pies—. Han ensayado sin descanso durante estas semanas, lo harán bien. —Bastaron esas palabras para que una tímida sonrisa colorease el marfil.

—Solo me concentré en los ensayos porque estabas ahí. —Rodé los ojos, apenado. ¿A quién engañaba? Adoraba que dijese esta clase de cursilerías—. Eres mi inspiración. —Él me vislumbró como si fuese la persona más importante en todo el universo.

—Ash… —Y yo se lo creí—. Te estaré grabando en primera fila para mostrárselo a Griffin. —Un tenue rubor aceleró mi corazón.

—Va a presumirme por todo Cape Cod, será vergonzoso. —Acaricié el pendiente, aquella obsidiana era un memorándum de ingenuidad—. No te pongas en mi contra.

—¿Sabes qué será más vergonzoso? —Él negó—. Que yo lo ayudaré. —Contábamos estrellas como si fuesen promesas—. Porque el talento de mi novio merece ser admirado. —Vendíamos sueños en un bazar oxidado.

—Eso debería decirlo yo. —Creíamos en finales felices cuando recién estábamos comenzando—. Tu competencia es la próxima semana, ¿verdad?

—Lo es. —Me alcé hasta que sus pestañas aletearon contra las mías—. Lo harás bien. —Su suspiro me intoxicó—. Aslan Jade Callenreese confía en ti mismo, eres la persona más impresionante que he conocido. —La estática fue deliciosa en la suavidad del primer amor.

—Pero…

—Te estoy confiando mi corazón, deberías darte más crédito. —La discrepancia de la cuerina contra tan dulce expresión me estremeció.

—Di eso otra vez. —Él coloreó pétalos de sol donde rompían las tormentas—. Me gusta cómo suena. —El quejido de la banda reventó nuestra burbuja de prosperidad.

—¡Yo también quiero que alguien me aliente así! —Bones se encontraba lloriqueando desconsolado encima de Alex—. ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero una novia! ¡También necesito amor! —El resto de la banda compartió el luto en silencio.

—No necesitamos de chicas mientras nos tengamos a nosotros. —Kong abrió sus brazos—. Somos una hermandad masculina, esto es mucho mejor. —Ellos se acurrucaron devastados.

—Mientras sea heterosexual.

—Completamente heterosexual, amigo. —Mi novio se frotó el entrecejo frustrado tras ver tan empalagoso abrazo.

—¿Dónde está Shorter? —Como si hubiese sido convocado el nombrado llegó con la ropa deshecha y el cuello repleto de mordidas, alcé una ceja, observando a Yut-Lung Lee hacer la caminata de la vergüenza, ni siquiera se terminó de acomodar la polera.

—Ya debemos subir. —Sus palabras escaparon torpes y atropelladas, _definitivamente_ esos dos eran un desastre, él arrastró la funda de su guitarra mientras se tambaleaba—. ¡Vamos Fish Bone!

—Suerte. —Presioné un beso en su mejilla—. Puedes hacerlo Ash. —Y él solo suspiró.

—Pudiste ser más sutil. —El azabache alzó una ceja, confundido, me acaricié el cuello para hacer énfasis—. También te dejó chupones. —El sonrojo fue inminente, su cabello era un desastre, hasta el maquillaje se le había corrido.

—¡Ese idiota!

—¡Ash te amo! —Los gritos de la multitud no se hicieron de esperar cuando ellos subieron hacia el escenario—. ¡Shorter dame un hijo! —Tuve que sostener a Yut-Lung Lee de la muñeca para evitar que golpease a la muchacha, nos abrimos paso entre la multitud a empujones, el calor era infernal, las paredes estaban crujiendo.

—¡Nosotros somos Fish Bone! —Los detalles de metal fueron cegadores contra la violencia de las luces, me congelé cuando mi novio se abrió paso en el escenario para tomar el micrófono y hechizar al público.

—Esto es para ti, Eiji Okumura. —Perdí el aire cuando esos feroces jades me acorralaron, no pude apartar mi mirada de él—. ¡Un! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! —No pude moverme, tras el golpetear de las baquetas mi mundo cambió.

Fue como si me hubiese golpeado un rayo.

Cada nota que él tocó ahondó en mi cabeza para destrozar mi cordura, sus dedos chispearon electricidad entre las cuerdas, la estática me hirvió en la sangre, la tensión me explotó la razón. La boca se me secó, un escalofrío me azotó desde los pies hasta la cabeza mientras él brillaba, lucía tan _inalcanzable._ Su cabello fue una oda dorada contra los reflectores fosforescentes, aquella imponente silueta desprendió una sensualidad extraordinaria mientras convertía a la guitarra en la misma extensión de su razón, él cerró los ojos, tiró el cuello hacia atrás y cantó con el alma. Perdí el aliento. Yo nunca antes había conocido a alguien que solo fuese un verbo, sin embargo, cuando el lince de Nueva York dominó el escenario supe que él era la definición de pasión. Él no rasgó la canción, él incendió las notas en una declaración inquebrantable de libertad.

—Eiji, deja de babear. —Pero no pude obedecer.

—Son muy buenos. —La galantería en su sonrisa me calcinó las orejas. Él era tan talentoso, no cabía duda de que Ash Lynx era un prodigio—. Él es genial. —Aquello era un juramento de vocación—. Lo amo mucho, Yut.

—Lo sé. —Él se acurrucó a mi lado—. Me alegro por ti. —En ningún momento de esa canción él me dejó de contemplar—. Me tenías preocupado con lo del equipo de pértiga. —Sus palabras fueron buques de papel en un océano de irrealidad.

—¿Con lo del entrenador Fox? —Él se limitó a asentir, sus pestañas fueron una infinidad de matices bajo las luces, un tímido mohín resaltó su belleza ante los torpes coqueteos del guitarrista.

—Pensé que renunciarías pero las cosas finalmente parecen estar yendo bien para nosotros dos. —Las chicas nos trataron de aplastar hacia el escenario, el punzar de los tacones me golpeó los tobillos, mi vientre se estrelló contra la orilla de la baranda, perdí el aire.

—¿De dónde sacaron el dinero para comprar nuevos instrumentos? —La reluciente Fender Jaguar bajo las palmas de mi novio no pasó desapercibida—. Sé que el director les dio fondos pero esto parece excesivo. —Los gritos taladraron mis tímpanos.

—Son chicos talentosos, se lo merecen. —Las luces se encendieron tras un último rasgueo.

—Sí. —Balbuceé—. Supongo que sí. —Había un mal presentimiento retorciéndose en mis entrañas.

—¡Nos tomaremos un pequeño receso antes de la última presentación! —Retrocedí apenas Fish Bone se retiró, necesitaba aire.

Mi cabeza era un caos, sabía que Ash estaba actuando extraño, la manera en que se cayó a pedazos luego de esa presuntuosa reunión se quemó a fuego lento en la impotencia, él se hizo un ovillo debajo de mis sábanas mientras veíamos una película, sin embargo, tocar el tema era un campo minado. Era injusto que él conociese cada retazo de mi alma pero se refugiase bajo las espinas de la crueldad. Tomé un vaso de cerveza de la barra, la amargura me quemó la garganta. Hace un par de semanas estaban pensando en renunciar por falta de fondos. ¿Cómo habían conseguido tanto? No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que los instrumentos costaban más que mi crédito universitario.

—Eiji. —Mi sonrisa pereció.

—Arthur. —Él se acarició la nuca, incómodo—. Hola. —El aire me escurrió como brea por los pulmones, traté de retroceder, sin embargo, mi espalda chocó con la barra.

—Hola. —El sudor me quemó la frente—. ¿Cómo has estado? —Pero seguíamos siendo amigos.

—Genial. —Sí, acabamos en _tan buenos_ términos que de repente quise llorar, porque todavía era doloroso verlo, sabía que no era correcto evitarlo por la facultad, no obstante—. ¿Tú? —Él no solo dejó caer mi corazón con una impresionante brutalidad, él le escupió, lo aplastó y luego lo arrojó a la basura.

—Bien. —Esto no era una conversación, era un insulto—. No sabía que eras fanático de la música. —Me hice pequeño en la esquina, la estridencia de las luces me mareó—. Nunca mostraste interés cuando estabas conmigo. —Y ahí estaba, sonreí, eso era lo que quería decirme, ¿no?

—Supongo que no. —Porque yo fui la paria en nuestra relación, aunque traté de que funcionase, yo era el villano en esta sátira quebrada. Respiré. Estábamos ajenos y perdidos—. ¿Vas a competir? —No quería continuar con esta grotesca actuación, estaba afiebrado.

—Sí, somos la última banda en subir. —Una carcajada sarcástica pendió bajo los murmullos, él sabía hacerme miserable con solo una expresión—. ¿Eres fan de Fish Bone? —Me aferré a mi camiseta, queriéndome ocultar—. No te gustaba mi banda cuando yo estaba en ella.

—Nunca fue tu banda. —Él se apoyó en la barra para disimular un insufrible trepidar, sus dedos se hundieron en su lata de cerveza, las luces volvieron a bajar.

—Le debes gustar mucho para que te haya dedicado una canción. —Me abracé a mí mismo, tratando de calmarme—. Tú y el lince de Nueva York. ¿Quién lo diría? —Quería vomitar.

—Es así. —Ni siquiera pude procesar la infinidad de emociones que él desenterró—. Estamos muy felices en nuestra relación. —Pero él se burló de este niño inseguro.

—Escuché que saltarás la otra semana —¿Cuándo creció tanto la distancia entre nosotros dos? ¿No fue este hombre quien me juró amor eterno?—. ¿Tienes una competencia? —Las promesas eran un castillo de papel bajo la tempestad. La mirada me quemó, la boca me tembló.

—Así es. —Y apenas tuvo la oportunidad me dejó afuera.

—¿Puedo irla a ver? —Los secretos eran una muerte silenciosa, cuando menos lo esperabas te estaban enterrando.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesan los deportes? Nunca me fuiste a ver a una competencia. —Sus pupilas chorrearon arrepentimiento.

—Traté de ir pero eran durante mis ensayos.

—Si claro. —Era impropio ponerme a la defensiva, sin embargo…—. No quiero hacer esto. —Esa herida seguía sangrando.

—¡Espera! —Antes de que pudiese salir corriendo él me tomó de la muñeca—. Y-Yo… —Su atención pendió desde el suelo hacia un recuerdo desteñido—. Extraño hablar contigo. —Esto fue cruel.

—No es verdad. —Las personas solían aferrarse a recuerdos de miel para torturarse—. Tengo que irme. —Yo no quería hacer esto, su amor me había dejado vacío.

—Dijiste que seguíamos siendo amigos pero me bloqueaste de todos lados. —Bajé mis hombros, sabiendo que sería de esta manera.

—Te pedí espacio pero lo único que hiciste fue acosarme. —Su carcajada fue bruta, tan humillante.

—¿Acosarte? —Sus brazos se tensaron contra su pecho—. Solo te llamé algunas veces. —Era verdad, durante un periodo de colapso emocional él me arrastró a la miseria, su consideración era impresionante—. Eres un exagerado. —Él nunca me escuchó.

—¡Sabías lo importante que eran las pruebas para el equipo! Pero de todas maneras fuiste y me armaste una escena. —La cabeza me hirvió, la crudeza del despecho me carcomió las entrañas—. Casi pierdo mi lugar como el Fly boy por tu culpa.

—No me eches la culpa por tu falta de talento. —Le era tan fácil destrozar mi corazón. Oh, pero éramos amigos, ¿verdad? La vida adulta era una mierda—. Deberías afrontar que eres mediocre.

—Me tengo que ir. —Él no se movió—. Le prometí que le daría un abrazo cuando se bajase del escenario. —Su mandíbula rechinó, esa mueca pedante me atormentó desde las pesadillas.

—¿Es una broma? —Sus yemas presionaron su frente con una violencia escalofriante—. ¿Me cambiaste por una puta? —Me congelé.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Su sonrisa me hizo retroceder.

—¿Ni siquiera lo sabes? —El presentador golpeó el micrófono—. ¿No te parece raro que tu novio tenga tanto dinero? ¿Qué pase algunas noches afuera? —Los gritos de la multitud infectaron las grietas de la inseguridad.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Llámame cuando quieras abrir los ojos.

Me quedé estático cuando él subió al escenario.

Me mordí la boca, odiándome por ser prisionero de semejante inseguridad, no era justo para Ash, él no tenía la culpa de que hubiese salido tan lastimado luego de esa violenta caída. Mis uñas se incrustaron en mis hombros, mis piernas me arrastraron de regreso a la realidad. Me sentía mal. Arthur no dejó de mirarme durante su canción, la melancolía en las letras fue abrumadora, el gélido que esos ojos desprendieron me congeló el alma. Tal vez si él hubiese musitado con semejante ternura su dolor las cosas serían diferentes. Pero él me quebró. Puse mi corazón en sus manos y él no tardó en dejarlo caer. Una palmada en mi cabello me sacó de mis pensamientos, lo abracé antes de que pudiese contemplar tan demacrada expresión, no arruinaría su hazaña alabando las espinas. 

—¿Estuve bien? —Él estaba empapado de sudor.

—Estuviste increíble. —Ni siquiera lo había grabado por la conmoción, maldición, era un fracaso—. Eso fue… —La melancolía opacó la vergüenza—. Me gustó mucho. —Tirité entre sus brazos, pude sentir la atención de Arthur clavada en mi nuca desde el escenario.

—¿Pasó algo? —Me aferré a él, desesperado. Su polera se había humedecido a causa de la intensidad de los reflectores.

—Ash… —Era imposible disimular lo hondo que había caído—. ¿Cómo consiguieron el dinero para los instrumentos? —La ternura agonizó.

—Fue el patrocinio del director. —Él me besó la frente—. Nada de lo que te debas preocupar.

—¿Seguro? —Esos jades me contemplaron como si fuese su universo entero—. Puedes confiar en mí.

—Seguro. —Pero esta vez no le creí.

_En una infinidad azul fueron sus mentiras las que le despojaron el color a mis alas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el cariño para leer y nos deberíamos ver en algunas semanas.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta en un au universitario, podría apostar que este será mi fic más cortito y suave, pero no confió en mí, y tendrá igual una buena dosis de drama y romance. Y estará repleto de referencias al extra de flyboy porque lo amo sagradamente.   
> Mil gracias a quien se tomó el tiempo para leer.  
> Cuídense mucho, y nos vemos en una semana con el primer capítulo.


End file.
